Rishta Ek Ehsaas
by Abhivi fan girl
Summary: acp- mere abhi ko kuch nahi ho sakta. sachin daya kaha r daya sir city hospital mai hai... shreya - daya sir please get up . pankaj- ham daya sir ko nahi kho sakte
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys...

this is my second story. I hope you liked. my story is bassed on trio...

In burao...

Acp - ye daya or abhijeet kaha hai...

sachin - sir pata nahi abhijeet or daya sir ka phone bhi switch of aa raha hai...

acp -shreya dono ka phone tress karo...

shreya nodded...

just then all hear a male voice - " iski koi jarurat nahi hai sir...

all turn...

acp - abhijeet , daya tum dono , kaha the tum dono raat bhar...

daya - sir chhota sa case tha..uske liye kal raat ham dono ghar nahi aaye...

acp - kaisa case..

abhijeet - usse hamne solve kar liya...

acp - ek phone to kar hi sakte the..

abhijeet - sorry dad...

acp - it's ok ...chalo sab aapne aapne kam par lag jayo...

all busy on our works..abhijeet come near to daya...

abhijeet - aaj to bach gaye , mujhe laga aaj to dad ne pakad hi liya tha...

daya - ha , yaar aaj to pura plan fail hone wala hi tha...

pankaj - kon sa plan sir...

abhijeet - teri shaadi ka...

pankaj - sach sir...kis se...

daya - jayavanti se...( all laughing...)...

pankaj - sir aap bhi na...sir sach batao...

abhijeet - kal acp sir ka birthday hai..

sachin - ha sir...

daya - mene or abhijeet ne ek plan banaya hai..papa ko surprise dene ka...

nikhil - thats great sir..

daya - chalo sab apne apne kam par lag jao...

all officer are complete our works..and goes our houses...

acp 's home...

abhijeet - papa aap kuch pareshan dikh rahe hai...

acp - kuch nahi abhi beta..

daya - nahi papa kuch to hai...

acp - actually , koi case aaya hai...

daya - voh to daily aate hai papa...

acp - ye case all caseo se diffrent hai...

abhijeet - kaise papa...

acp - abhijeet tum HD ko jante ho...

abhijeet - ha ,sir...

acp - uska choota bhai aaj raat ko desh se bahar ja raha hai...

daya - chalo papa usko pakad lete hai..

acp - nahi daya , ham ussko nahi pakad sakte kyuki uske pas 200 se jayada chhote children or girls hai..jinki jaan khatre main hai...

abhijeet - papa mai or daya jakar sabhi ko chhuda lete hai...

acp - waha bahut khatra hai...

daya - papa aapne hame khatre se darrna nahi khatre ka samne karna sikhaya hai...

abhijeet - sir belive me kisi ko kuch nahi hone duga..

acp - khud se jayada belive hai abhijeet tum par...

daya - accha papa to ham chalte hai..

acp - dil nahi man raha hai , tum dono ko jane dene ka...

abhijeet - papa kal aapka birthday or apni jeet ka jashan ek manayege...

daya - papa apna or maa ka dhayan rakhna...( both are went.)...

acp to himself -patani kuch theek nahi lag raha hai...oh god mere abhi or daya ka khayal rakhna...

next day 7: 30 pm..acp' home...

all officer are enjoy acp ' birthday party...

salukhe - happy birthday boss...

acp - thanku salukhe...tarika nahi aayi...

salukhe - aa rahi hai...par ye abhijeet or daya kaha hai...

acp - bas aate hi hoge...

after two hours ...

sachin - acp sir chalo cacke cut karte hai..

acp - ye abhijeet or daya abhi tak kyu nahi aaye...

sachin - abhi tak nahi aaye...matlab...

acp told all meter...

salukhe - kya boss tumne abhi or daya ko akele hi bhej diya...

acp - mene mana kiya tha par voh abhijeet kisi ki sunta hi nahi...

freedy - pankaj abhijeet sir ko phone milana..

pankaj - ok sir..

acp - oh god mere dono beto ki raksha karna...

pankaj - sir abhijeet sir ke phone ki bell to baj rahi hai par abhi sir phone recive nahi kar rahe hai...

sachin - mai daya sir ka phone try karta hu...lag gaya...

sachin on call " kya , kab , kese, ye nahi ho sakta...( crying badly )...

acp - kya hua sachin...

sachin - voh sir...voh sir...

salukhe - voh ..voh kya sachin...

sachin - abhi sir ham sab ko chhod kar chale gaye...( he crying badly )...

acp - kyaaaaaaa...(he thinking all good memory with abhijeet )...

salukhe - kya bol rahe ho tum sachin...

sachin - sir mumbai police ka phone tha..( he crying )...

acp - kya bataya...

sachin - abhijeet sir ek bacche ko bachane ke liye khai mai gir gaye...or daya sir...( he crying)...

salukhe - kya hua daya ko..

sachin - daya sir ko city hospital mai admit kiya gaya hai...sabhi girls or children safe hai...

acp - mene bola tha par meri ek nahi suni dono ne...( he crying badly)...

salukhe - boss sabhalo aanpe aap ko..

shreya - sir agar aap royege to ham sab kya karege...

tarika - nahi...mere abhijeet ko kuch nahi ho sakta..( she thinking all good memory with abhijeet )...

shreya - kuch nahi hua abhi sir ko...

sachin - acp sir chalo daya sir ke pas chalte hai...

In city hosptail...

daya...daya...kaha ho tum...said by acp...

sachin - sister cid officer daya ka room konsa hai...

nurse - room no 345..par unka to abhi oppretion chal raha hai...

sachin -ok..thanks sister...

shreya - oh god daya sir ko bacha lena...

pankaj - shreya daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga..

shreya - I hope aisa hi ho...

after tow hours...

docter - I am sorry , ham daya ko nahi bacha paye...

acp - kyaaaaa, nahi mere daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta...

sachin - sir sabhaleye apne aapko...

acp- kya sabhalu khud ko..listen to me docter aagar mere bete ko kuch bhi hua na to mai iss hospital ko aag laga duga...

shreya - daya sir get up ..plzzzz get up...(she crying )...

all officer crying and all thinking good memory with daya...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter...

kya daya get up karega ya phir nahi...kya abhijeet sach main hi cid ko chhod kar gaye...kya hoga koi magic...

take care...

sheetal...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

acp - kinta badnaseeb bap hu mai ki mere dono bete mujhe chhod kar ek hi din chale gaye...(he crying )...

salukhe - daya get up...plzzzz daya...get up...

acp - beta dekho tumhara papa tumhe bula raha hai...get up beta...get up...( he crying )...

sachin - daya sir aapki cid team ko aapki jarurat hai...plzzzz get up...

freedy - sir aapko meri wife ke hath ki kheer bahut passad hai...dekho mai kheer laya hu...plzzz sir...

acp - salukhe daya se bol na use uske papa bula rahe hai...dekh ye bahut so liya...get up...

pankaj - sir aapko abhijeet sir ki kasam..plzzzzzzzz sir...

just then daya move his finger...

shreya - sir daya sir ne aapni finger move ki...

salukhe - nahi shreya , daya ham sabko chhod kar chala gaya...

shreya - nahi sir daya sir ne aapni finger move ki...

just then daya caughing...

acp - daya...sachin docter ko bulao...

sachin - ok sir (he went )...

salukhe - god ne hamare daya ko hamare liye dusara jivan diya hai...

docter - aap sab bahar jaye...

acp - nahi , mai apne bete ko chhod kar kahi nahi jauga...

docter - plzzz...

salukhe - boss chalo bahar...

out of room...

sachin - sir mene kaha tha daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga...

acp - ha , sachin...

just then docter come out of come...

acp - mera beta kesa hai docter...

docter - daya ab khatre se bahar hai...

sachin - thanks docter...

docter - it's ok...this is my work...(he went )...

freedy - sir voh sir...

acp - ha freedy...

sachin - freedy tum itne pareshan kyu ho...

freedy - jab daya sir ko abhijeet sir ke bare mai pata chalega to kya hoga...

acp - iss baat ka to darr ...daya to abhijeet ke bina khana bhi nahi khata...jab usse pata chalega to kya hoga...(he crying)...

salukhe - boss jab tak daya puri tarah theek nahi ho jata to usse koi abhijeet ke bare mai kuch nahi batayega...

all nodded...

nurse - aap mai se abhijeet kon hai daya sir unhe bula rahe hai...

acp - chalo ham chalte...

In room...

acp - beta tum theek ho...

daya - papa abhijeet kaha hai...

salukhe - daya tum rest karo...

daya - abhijeet kaha hai...

shreya - sir aapko rest ki jarurat hai...

daya (angry)- mene kaha abhijeet kaha hai...koi mujhe batayega...

pankaj - voh sir abhijeet sir...

daya - voh kya pankaj...

sachin - abhijeet sir chale gaye...

daya -kya matlab ...kaha chale gaye...

sachin - abhijeet sir landon chale gaye...

daya - par kyu...mujhse mile bina hi...nahi abhijeet kahi nahi gaya...batao kaha hai abhijeet...

acp - ha daya , ek case ke liye...

daya -nahi papa abhijeet mujhse mile bina nahi ja sakta...

salukhe - jana to nahi chahata tha par dcp sir ne bhej diya...

daya - uss dcp to mai...

acp - tum rest karo...

daya - ok...

some days after...

daya - papa ye abhijeet mera phone kyu receive nahi kar raha hai...

acp -I think busy hoga...tumhe beurau nahi jana...

daya - ok dad mai abhi ready ho jata hu...( he went )...

acp to himself - daya ab abhijeet tumhara phone kabhi receive nahi karega..( he crying )...

In burau...

sachin - pankaj , freedy ,shreya , nikhil daya sir aate hi hoge unke samane koi abhijeet sir ki koi baat nahi kaega...ok..

all nodded...

daya come in burau...

all officer - good morning sir...

daya - very good morning...

sachin - sir aap theek to ho...

daya - ha balkul...kyu aaj koi case nahi hai...

pankaj - nahi sir...

daya - accha koi case nahi hai...

just then acp enter in burau...

acp - kya hua sab aisa kyu khade ho...

all officer - good morning sir...

acp - good morning...aaj koi case nahi hai...

daya - nahi sir..

acp - chalo sab apna apna file works complete kar lo...

all nodded...

all officer complete our file works...

acp - sab ka works complete ho gaya ...

all nodded...

acp - ok...to sab apne apne ghar ja sakte ho...

daya - shreya mai tumhe ghar chhod deta hu...

shreya - sorry sir mai tarika ke ghar ja rahi hu...

daya - ok mai bhi chalta hau...waise bhi mai tarika se bahut dino se mila nahi hu...

shreya - nahi sir...

daya - par kyu...

acp - daya tumhe aaj HQ jana hai...

daya - ok sir...( all officer are went to our hosue )...

tarika 's home...

mai abhijeet ke bina jina nahi chahti...mai mar jana chahti hu..said by tarika...

salukhe - kya pagalpan hai tarika...

tarika - papa jab abhijeet hi nahi to ji kar kya karugi...(she crying )...

salukhe - ek inasan ke marne se jindgi khatm nahi hoti tarika...

shreya - ha tarika sir bilkul theek kah rahe hai...

salukhe - abhijeet ek cid officer hai...or cid officer ki jaan ka koi bhrosa nahi hota...

tarika - abhijeet cid officer nahi meri duniya hai...jab meri duniya hi nahi to mai ji kar kya karugi...

salukhe - tarika abhijeet mar chuka hai voh vapas nahi aayega...

shreya - tarika tumhe abhijeet ko bhulana hoga...

salukhe - ha tarika tumhe abhijeet ko bhulna hoga...

tarika - nahi papa , kaise bhula du abhijeet ko papa , kaise... kya koi saas lena bhul sakta , kya koi aapne dil ki dhadkan ko bhul sakta...nahi papa...mai marne ke baad bhi abhijeet ko nahi bhul sakti ...or aap kah rahe ho mai mere abhijeet ko bhul jao..nahi papa...kabhi nahi ...

salukhe - tarikaaaaaa...

tarika - yadi mujhe sari jindgi abhijeet ki yaad mai gujarni pade to mai peeche nahi hatugi...

salukhe - tarikaaaa...mene tumhari shaadi apne best friend ke bete ke sath pakki kar di hai...

tarika - papa mar jauagi..par abhijeet ke aalava kisi or se shaadi nahi kar sakti...in feat soch bhi nahi sakti...

shreya- tarika abhijeet sir ab kabhi vapas nahi aayege...voh mar chuke hai...

tarika - set up shreya..agar tumne ek bar bhi or abhijeet ko mara hua kaha to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...you geted...

salukhe -why god ...why ..tumne ye meri beti ke sath kya kiya...

tarika - papa mera dil kah raha hai abhijeet bilkul theek hai..

salukhe - kya baat kar rahi ho tarika...abhijeet ki diedbody ka posmotam hamne apne hath se kiya tha...or acp ne apne hath se abhijeet ki cheeta ko aag di the...

tarika - mujhe pata hai papa...par voh diedbody kisi or ki bhi to ho sakti hai...

shreya - hamne acp sir ka DNA uss diedbody se match kiya tha...or match ho gaya tha...

salukhe - shreya tum apne ghar jao...

shreya - ok sir...( she went )...

acp's home...

agar daya ko abhijeet ke bare mai pata chal gaya to kya hoga...voh to mar hi jayega said by acp...

acp's wife - mai apne ek bete ko to kho chuki hu dusare ko nahi khona chahti hu...yadi aisa hua to mai to mar hi jaugi...

acp - ha saroj , ham daya ko kisi bhi tarah se nahi kho sakte...

saroj - daya ko pata nahi chalna nahi chahiye...

just then daya enter in room...

daya - kya pata chalna nahi chahiye mujhe...

acp and saroj are shocked...

end the chapter...

kya hoga jab daya ko bata chalega...kya abhijeet apne bhai or papa ke liye vapas aayega...kya tarika ke shaadi kis or se hogi...

I hope you like this chapter...

thanku abhirika jai ,purvi ,priya ,mystical ,aditi , kavya ,suhashinivsk1977 ,guest ,and all slient readers for your reviews...

by...

take care...

sheetal...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

acp - kuch nahi..

daya - koi baat to hai dad ..jo aap mujhse chupa rahe ho...

saroj - nahi daya...aisi koi baat nahi hai...

daya - mene sab kuch son liya hai...

acp - kyaaa...

saroj - kyaaa...

daya - papa aapne itni bari baat mujhse chupai...kyu papa...

acp - daya ham tumhe sab kuch batane wale the...ki abhijeet...(daya cut the chat )...

daya - abhijeet ...uska to naam hi mat lo usne itni bari baat mujhse chupai...ki aapne mere liye ladki pasand kar li hai..agar pankaj or freedy nahi batate to mujhe kuch pata hi nahi chal tha...

acp - kya...

daya - aap to kuch batate hi nahi...bas chup chup rahte ho..

saroj -daya voh...(acp cut the chat )...

acp - kyu tumhe shaadi nahi karni..

daya - ha.. par abhijeet ke sath..mene or abhijeet ne ek dusre se vada kiya tha ki ham dono ek sath ,ek hi din or ek hi mandap par shaadi karege...

acp ( thinking ) - daya abhijeet ne tumse kiya vada tod diya hai..mai to tumhare bare mai daya ko batane se bhi darta hu...na jane kya hoga...

daya - kya hua papa...

saroj - bahut raat ho gayi hai ..jao jakar so jao...

daya - kya karu..abhijeet ke bina need hi nahi aati ...pata nahi kab aayega abhijeet...

saroj - daya tumhe abhijeet ke bina jina shikhna hoga...

daya - kyu mom...abhijeet mere dil ki dadkan hai..or mai apni dil ki dadkan ke bina ji nahi sakta...

acp - kyu itna pyar karte ho abhijeet ko...agar kabhi abhijeet ko kuch ho gaya to kya karoge...

daya - nahi mere hote hue abhijeet kuch nahi hoga...

acp - ha beta...jao jakar so jao...

daya - ok...good night mom and dad..

both - good night beta...

daya - love you mom and dad..(he went )...

acp - kyu ...mere abhijeet ko ham se chhin liya...kyu...

saroj - hame daya ko sab kuch batana hoga...

acp - ha...tum theek kah rahi ho...

In burao...

acp - sachin ek case aaya hai tum ,freedy ,pankaj or daya ko sath lekar jao..

all nodded...

u.p loni...

daya - isko poision se mara hai...

sachin - ha sir..

daya - sachin tum sabhi logo se puch- tach karo..

sachin - ok sir..( he went )...

daya - nikhil body ko leb mai bhejne ka intzam karo...

nikhil - ok sir ( he went )..

Leb...

salukhe - bos isko three hours pahle poision diya hai..

acp - acha..

daya - kis cheez mai poision diya hai...

salukhe - pizza mai..

daya - salukhe sir ye tarika ko kya hua hai...

salukhe - kuch nahi...

daya - jab se dekh raha hu ..bas chup chap hai...

salukhe - aisi koi baat nahi hai...

daya - acp sir iss pizza wale ko pakdna hoga...

acp - ha..daya...

pizza point...

sachin - kyo mara rahul ko...

manger - sir hamne nahi mara rahul ko...

daya - to kisne mara rahul ko...rahul ke pizza mai poision milakar mar diya...

sachin- kisne rahul ko pizza diya tha...

manger - kabir ne..

pankaj - kon hai ye kabir or kaha hai..

manger - ye raha kabir...

daya - kyu mara rahul ko..

kabir - badle ke liye...

daya- kesa badla..

kabir - ussne mere bhai ko mara tha...

daya - badle ki aag mai tumne rahul ko mar diya ...ab to tumhe fashi hogi...le jao...

In burao...

daya ko hame batana hi hoga ki abhijeet ab hanare beech nahi raha said by acp...

just then all hear a male voice " whattttttt...

all turn...

acp - dayaaaaaaaaaaa..

daya - abhijeet ...

acp - daya ham tumhe abhijeet ke bare mai batane wale hi the...

daya become silent...

sachin - daya sir...

daya become silent...

pankaj - daya sir ..kuch to bole...

daya (loudly ) - abhijeet...(he crying )...

acp - dayaaa...

daya (angry ) - mar gaya daya...aap sab ne mujhe mere abhijeet ki itni bari baat nahi batai...

acp - voh daya tum theek nahi the...

daya - nahi...nahi...mere abhijeet ko kuch nahi ho sakta hai..( he crying )...

acp - abhijeet ham sab ko chhod kar chala gaya...( he crying )...

daya - papa kah digiye ye jhut hai..plz papa kah do ye jhut hai...

acp - nahi mere bete ye sach hai...( he crying )...

sachin - daya sir...aap theek to ho na

daya - nahi papa...abhi mai jinda hu na to abhijeet ko kuch nahi ho sakta...ham do jisam ek jaan hai na..papa meri saans abhi chal rahi hai na to abhijeet ki kaise ruk sakti hai.. you know na papa ki meri body mai aager dil hai to uss dil ki dhadkan abhijeet hai to phir aapne kaise maan liya ki abhijeet has died..abhijeet kaha ho tum plz come back.. plz come back plz...

daya thinking all good memory with abhijeet...and walking slowly...

marke bhi na vaada apna todege...  
ek duje ka sath kabhi na chhodege...

aapna to sadiyon janamo ka naata hai...  
jaan ko jaan se kon juda kar pata hai...  
tere binaa iss dariyan ka nahi koi kinara ho...

sachin- daya sir sabhaliye apne aap ko...

daya fall down on the floor and unconscious...

end the chapter...

I am come soon with new chapter...I hope you like this chapter...

thanku abhii , sweety , kavya , lalit soni, priya, and all sailent readers...

Bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

In hospital...

daya ko kya hua doctor , voh theek to ho jayega said by acp...

doctor - kuch kah nahi sakte...I have to go..( he went )...

sachin - sir daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga...

pankaj - ha sir , daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga...

acp - hame daya ko abhijeet ke bare mai batana hi nahi chahiye tha...

salukhe - kya baat kar rahe ho boss ,abhijeet ke bare mai daya ko kabhi na kabhi to pata chalta...

doctor come out daya ' s room...

acp - daya theek to hai...

nikhil - doctor kuch bolo na...

doctor - daya 's mind properly damage ho gaya hai...

sachin - what you mean...

doctor - daya has paralyze...

acp - what..

doctor - yes...

freedy - matlab ki daya sir na to kuch bol sakte hai or na hi unki body koi movement kar sakti...

acp - par kab tak doctor..

doctor - I don't know...or aap chahe to inhe ghar le ja sakte ho...

acp - ok...

1 YEAR LATER...

today has completed one year of this condition...pata nahi mera beta kab mujhse bolega said by acp...

just then acp hear a male voice " bos ek good news hai...

acp turn...

acp ( sadly )- kya good news salukhe..agar tu kahe ki daya theek ho gaya to voh hai good news...

salukhe (happly ) - ha bos , kuch aisa hi hai...

acp ( happly ) - kya.. good news hai salukhe bata...

salukhe - mera ek friend landon mai rahta hai..

acp - ha to..iss mai good news kya hai...

salukhe - pahle puri baat to suno boss...he is a paralyzed specilist hai...or yaha uska ek bahut bara hospital ha..or vaha ham daya ka treatment kara sakte hai uski ek bati hai jo uski absence mai hospital dakhti hai...

acp- kya name hai...

salukhe - ...

acp (angrily) - tera nahi uss doctor ka...

salukhe-doctor rajeev malhotra ...or maine ticket kara di h hame ajj raat ki flight h...hame abhi niklna hoga...

In landon...

papa isse aaj one year complete ho gaya h par isse hoos nahi aaya h said by a girl...

one man- you are right I don't know jane kab hoos aayga isse .. ham to ye bhi nahi jante ki ye hai kon kaha se belong karta hai..

girl - ha papa...

just then hear a voice" aapke liye koi phone ha...

rajeev - ok aata hu...( he went )..

dr rajeev on call - acha , aaj ,night mai , ok...

girl - kya hua papa...

rajeev - mera ek friend hai or voh ek patient ko lekar aa raha hai...

girl - ok papa...

In landon airport...

welcome my dear friend said by ...

a man - thanku my friends...

rajeev - dr. salukhe chale...

salukhe - rajeev , ye hai cid ke acp or ye unka beta daya...iska hi treatment karna hi hai...

rajeev - hey acp sir..

acp - hello..nice to meet you..

rajeev - same here..

salukhe - let's go..

rajeev - ok ...( we went )...

In hospital...

one girl to himself - kon ho tum... kab ayega tume hoss...

nurse - mam ye aap ki baat sun nahi sakte ...

girl - I know ...

nurse - mam aap unko janti ho kya...

girl - nahi...

nurse - par aap daily 3 hours inke pass kyu bitati ho...

girl - pata nahi kyo..isse dekhkar aisa lagta hai ki ye meri tarah ek real indian hai...

nurse - means...

girl- I mean to say...leave this topic...

just then girl 's phone ringing...

girl on call " ok papa...kab...kaise...kya hua unhe...papa aap aa gaye hospital mai...

daya and acp put their foot on door just then...

dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...( loudly said by that patient )...

she turn...

girl - are aapko hoss aagaya...(on call ) - papa inhe hoss aagaya...aap jaldi aaye...

patient - ah...ah...ah...aaa..aaa...

girl -kya hua aapko... kon hai daya ...aap daya ko jante ho...( and the patient again unconsecious )...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter...I am come soon with new chapter...

kon hai ye patient jise daya ke aane ka ehsaas ho gaya...

thanku abhii , lalit soni , mystical ,priya , nisha ,sweety ,raj ,abhirika jai , saachi , ASD ,guest and all silent readers for your reviews...

aapko mai instagram par lastest update ke bare mai inform kiya karungi... rbbasodhiya account par...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys...

Iam back with new chapter...sorry for late update...

we go here...

(writer line - jaise hi wo patient dayaaaaaa.. bolta hai just then daya ki body mai movement hoti hai bilkul waise hi jaise dil ne dhadkan ko pukara ho , maano us patient ki pukar ne daya ki body mai ek nayi jaan bhar di ho . ab to aap samajh gaye hoge ki wo patient daya ki jaan uska bhai abhijeet hai)...

daya ki body ne movement kiya abhi salukhe said by acp...

salukhe( happyly) - kya boss , I mean tum sach bol rahe ho ki daya ki body ne movement kiya...

Acp- hai salukhe hai..,salukhe ab mujhe yaqeen ho gaya hai ab sab kuch theek ho jayega.. pta nahi kyu salukhe ek ajeeb sa ehsaas ho raha hai ki yaha aakar mujhe meri saari khushiyan mil jayegi . mai yaha daya ko lekar aaya hu par apne dono beto ko...he stop..

salukhe- kya boss ye nahi ho sakta.. sabhalo apne aap ko...

acp- pta nahi kyu salukhe maine eaisa kaha.. mai ye janta hu ki ye nahi ho sakta...

In abhijeet room's room...

girl - kon hai daya...daya ko tum jante ho...

dr. rajeev enter in room...

rajeev - kya hua purvi...

purvi - papa inhe few min ago hoss aaya tha...

rajeev - kya kaha issne...

purvi - daya...I mean to say kisi daya ka naam liya...

papa - daya...kon hai daya...

purvi - I thing his brother ya his best friend ya koi bhi sakta hai...

patient ko hoss aata hai..

patient - ah..ah..aaa

rajeev- ha..aap theek to ho na...

patient - kon ho or kaha hu main...

rajeev - aap hospital mai ho...

purvi - what is your name...

patient - mera naam kya...kya hai mera...

rajeev -com down...com down...

patient - kon hu mai...kya naam hai mera...

purvi - kon hai daya...kya tum daya ko jaatne ho...

patient - kon daya...mai kisi daya ke bare mai nahi janta hu...

purvi - par abhi to aapne daya ka naam liya...

patient - nahi...mai kisi daya ko nahi janta...

rajeev - com down...com down...

rajeev - nusre injection do...

nurse give injection to dr rajeev and he injesct the injection to the patient body...

patient ( slowly ) - kon hai daya...kon hai daya...( he unconsecious )...

purvi - papa kya hua isse...ye aisa act kyu kar raha hai...

rajeev - I thing he lost his memory...

purvi - what...

rajeev - yes...isse kuch yaad nahi ye kon or kaha rahta hai...

purvi - papa ab iski ID kaise pata chalegi...

rajeev - I don't know...par jab tak isski memory back nahi hoti tab tak ye hamare sath hi rahega...

purvi - but we don't know his name...

rajeev - ya...I thing hame isse new ID deni hogi...

purvi - that ' great papa...

rajeev - kya naam rakhege...

purvi - soch liya...

rajeev - kya naam hai...

purvi - voh to usse hi bataugi...

rajeev - ok...

daya bas kuch din or phir tum bulkul theek ho jaoge said by acp...

salukhe - ha bos , bas kuch din...

acp - voh dr. rajeev kaha hai...daya ka treatment bhi karna hai...

salukhe - ha bos , aate hi hoge...

enter in room..

rajeev - sorry late ho gaya...actually ek patient ke sath tha..

acp - it ' s ok...

salukhe - hamara daya theek to jayega rajeev...

acp - ha dr. rajeev boleye na...mai apne ek bete ko to kho chuka hai dusre ko khona nahi chahta...plzzz droctor..

dr. rajeev - I try my best...

salukhe - thanku very much...

just then acp ' phone bell ringing...

acp ( on call ) - kya...acha...ham..aate hai...ok...( cut the call )...

salukhe - kya hua bos...

acp - salukhe ek case aaya hai...or hame jana hoga...

salukhe - kya baat kar rahe ho bos...daya ko aisa chhodkar...

acp - I know tu kya kahna chatha hai...par

salukhe - par kya...

acp - hamare liye rishto se bari duty hoti hai...or hame ek massom ko insaf dilana hi hoga...

salukhe - par bos daya ko chhod kar...nahi , ham nahi ja sakte...

acp - case solve karke 2 -3 din bad ham vapas aa jayege...

salukhe - agar case 2-3 din mai solve nahi hua to...

acp - to ham shreya ko yaha bhej dege...

rajeev - aap dono daya ki fikar mat karo ...daya ka mai apne bete ki tarah khayal rakhuga...

acp - thanku dr. rajeev..

rajeev - welome...

acp - aap nahi jante ki aapne kinta bara essan kiya hai mujh par...

rajeev - it 's ok...

acp - chale salukhe...

salukhe - ok...( both are went )...

purvi beta hame iss patient ( abhijeet) ko dusre room mai sift karna hoga said by ...

purvi - par kyu papa...

rajeev - voh iss room mai new patient daya rahege...ye ab bilkul theek hai.. bas thode rest ki jarurat hai...

purvi - ok...

rajeev - nurse jao jakar mister daya ko lekar aao...

nurse - ok sir...( she went )...

( nurse coming in with daya towords abhijeet 's room and purvi going out abhijeet's room with abhijeet just a moment daya' s hand tuch to the abhijeet finger just then abhijeet get up like a magic )...

A special song for this moment...

kya bebasi hai kya yeh, kya majbooriyan.. hum pass hai phir bhi kitni hai dooriyan...2..  
jism tu, jaan main, teri pechaan main...  
milke bhi na mile, ye hai kaisa bharam...  
ye hai tere karam, kabhi khushi kabhi gham...  
na judda honge ham, kabhi khushi kabhi gham...  
abhijeet- haan...(like a daya ne usko awaaj dee ho or abhijeet ne sun li ho)...

End the chepter...

hey guys please tell me the abhijeet sir new name...kaisa tha ye special song for special moment..

thanku lalit soni, ayanvadg, abhii, priya, tina,sweety,suhashinivsk1977, guest and all silent readers...

specially thanks to daya lover for your review and following my story...

bye..

Take care...  
yours sheetal...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

In mumbai...

daya sir kab tak theek ho jayege said by sachin..

acp( happy) - bahut jald sachin..

sachin(smily) - that's great sir...

acp - kya case hai..

sachin told all metter to acp..

acp - ok..

In london...

aditya tum kab udhe said by purvi...

patient( confusely) - kon aditya...

purvi (smily)- are tum aditya...

patient (normaly) - mera naam aditya hai...

purvi (smily) - ha...ji..aapka naam aditya hai...

aditya - ok...par mai rahta kaha hu...

purvi - london mai...

aditya - par mai to tumhe nahi jaanta hu...

purvi - are aditya..my name is purvi..

aditya - kon purvi..

purvi - tumhari friend...

aditya - ok...par mujhe ghar jana hai..

purvi - ok...par pahle thoda rest kar lo...

aditya - ok...

Some days after...

purvi - aditya tumhe kisi se milwana hai..

aditya - ok..par kis se...

purvi - papa ke ek friend hai jo india mai rahte hai unka ek beta hai ...jise tumhe milwana hai..

aditya - ok...par rajeev uncle kaha hai...

purvi - papa...abhi aate hi hoge...lo aa gaye...

aditya - good moring uncle...

rajeev - good moring my boy..how are you...

aditya - all well and you...

rajeev - same here..

purvi - papa hospital nahi jana hai...

rajeev - ha..beta jana hai..

purvi - to chalo...

rajeev - beta aap or aditya chalo mai abhi kuch time baad aata hu...

aditya - ok uncle...( both are went )...

In hospital...

aditya ye hai daya jinse tumhe milwana tha said by purvi...

aditya become silent...looking to daya...

purvi - adityaaaa...

aditya - ha..ha..

purvi - kya hua adi...

aditya - purvi pata nahi mujhe lagta hai mene iss kahi dekh ha..

purvi - par kaha...

aditya - pata nahi...

purvi - nahi aditya tumne iss pahle kabhi nahi dekha hoga..

aditya -par kyu..pahle kabhi nahi dekha hoga...

purvi - par ye india mai rahta hai...or tum aaj tak india gaye hi nahi...

aditya - par kuch to hai aisa ...

purvi - oh..oh..plzz aditya leave this topic..

aditya - ok...

both hear a voice " kya hua my son."...

aditya - uncle kuch nahi..

rajeev - oh..oh..aaj ka kya plan hai..

purvi - kya plan hai...matlab..

rajeev - tum dono aaj raat ko dinner karne bahar chale jana...

purvi - dono nahi teeno...

rajeev - nahi beta...

purvi - nahi kya... aap bhi chal rahe ho...

rajeev - nahi beta...

purvi - adi ab tum hi bolo papa ko...

aditya - oh..come on uncle chalo na...

rajeev - adiiiiiii...

aditya - plzzzz uncle...

rajeev - ok...purvi tumne adi ko bhi apne jaisa jiddi bana diya hai..

purvi - or kya...akhir friend bhi to mera hai..kyu adi...

aditya - ha bilkul...

all laughing...

In mumbai...

sir khooni kon hai kuch pata nahi chal raha hai said by sachin...

acp - sachin kuch bhi karo..par khooni hamare hath se bachna nahi chahiye...

sachin - ha sir..

freedy - par kuch pata nahi chal raha hai...

acp - abhi mere dono bete hote to case ko min mai solv kar dete...par kya karu mai..( he crying )...

sachin - sir sabhaliye apne aap ko..

shreya - sir kya hua agar aapke dono bete abhi sath nahi par aapki ye beti hai na..

acp - ha..meri beti...

freedy - sir beti nahi bahu...

acp - ha freedy par pahle daya ko theek hone do...

freedy - ha sir..daya sir bahut jald theek ho jayege...

acp - shreya mai tumse vaada karta hu jab daya theek ho jaayega to mai apne hath se tumhari or daya ki shaadi karuga..

sachin - ha sir...

acp - ek beti se kiya vaada to nahi nibha saka...par tumse kiya vaada jarur nibhauga..

freedy - sir pata chal gaya ramesh ki last loction kya thi...

acp - to pakdo iss ramesh ko...

In london

papa dinner to ho gaya chalo ice - crem khane chalte hai said by purvi...

rajeev - mere man nahi hai tum jao..

purvi - papa chalo na...

aditya - chalo na uncle...

rajeev - ok..( we went )...

one man - bhai ye jinda hai abhi tak...

second man - boss ko batana padega...

third man - koi nahi jab bach to kya aaj nahi bachega...

one man - ha.. bhai aap theek kah rahe ho...

second man - sabhi boys ko bula lo...

third man - par isske sath ye ladki kon hai...

one man - I think isski GF hogi...

uncle aap or purvi yahi ruko mai ice-crem lekar aata hu said by aditya...

both are nodded...

aditya go to ice- crem parlar...

aditya - bhai three choko ice-crem de do...

ic wala - ok sir...lo..

aditya - thanks...

aditya give money...and out of parlar...

are! mai koi superstar nahi hu jo aap sab circle bana kar khade ho said by aditya...

one man - hamne to suna hai ki cid wale superstar se bare fighter hote hai...

aditya - dekho mera rasta chhodo...jane do mujhe...

second man - bhai aap to kah rahe the ki ye bahut brave hai...par ye to darr raha hai...

aditya - mera fight karne ka mond nahi hai..

third man - bhai abhijeet sir ka fight karne ka mond nahi hai...

aditya - kon abhijeet...ha kiski baat kar rahe ho...

one man -abhijeet aaj nahi bachega tu...

aditya - mai kisi abhijeet ko nahi janta ...

second man - bhai pahli baar dekh raha hu ki koi apne aap ko nahi janta...

aditya - I thing aapko koi mis understanding ho gayi hai...

third man - maro iss ko...

just then one man hit aditya 's head by a hockey stick...aditya fall down on the floor..all men badly beat to aditya...

dr. rajeev and purvi come here to aditya...

rajeev - kon ho tum or aditya ko kyu mar rahe ho...

one man - bhago yaha se...

all men went to here...

purvi - papa aditya ko inhene kitni badly mara hai..

rajeev - ha..beta hame iss hospital le jana hoga...

purvi - ha papa...( we went to hospital )...

In hospital...

khoon bahut bah chuka hai said by doctor...

rajeev - I know...but aditya ko kuch nahi hoga...

doctor - dr. rajeev aap ek doctor hai or jante ho ki aditya ki condition kitni najuk hai...

rajeev - I know...

doctor - aditya ko khoon ki kami hai...hame or khoon chahiye...

rajeev - ok...konsa blood group ha...

doctor - o+ hai...

rajeev - oh..o+ to bahut kam milta hai...

doctor - nurse o+ blood lekar aao...

nurse - ok doctor...( she went )...

doctor - agar aditya ko abhi blood nahi mila to...

rajeev - to kya doctor...

doctor - aditya ki jaan bhi ja sakti hai...

nurse come and said - doctor o+ blood group nahi hai...

doctor - whattt...

rajeev - to dusre hospital se maga lo...

nurse - sorry doctor but ye blood group iss city ke kisi hospital mai nahi hai...

rajeev - whattttt...oh..may..god...ab kya hoga

doctor - ab to blood milne par hi kuch ho sakta hai...

and out fo aditya 's room...

kya hua papa aditya theek to hai said by purvi...

rajeev - beta voh...

purvi - kya papa..

rajeev - aditya ko o+ blood group ki jarurat hai...or voh kahi nahi mil raha hai...

purvi - whatttttt...

rajeev - ha beta...

purvi - agar papa blood group nahi mila to kya hoga...

rajeev - aditya ki jaan bhi ja sakti...

purvi - oh...may ...god...ab kya hoga papa..

rajeev - ab to prey karo ki aditya ko kahi se o+ blood mil jaye...

purvi - o+ blood group...

nurse come and said - ek patient ka blood group o+ hai..par...

rajeev - par kya...

nurse - all hospital mai only ek patient ka blood group hai...par ham uska blood group nahi le sakte hai..

purvi - kiska blood group o+ hai...

nurse -patient daya ka...

rajeev - oh...sit...

purvi - papa ham daya ka blood group nahi le sakte...

rajeev - le to sakte hai..but iss se dono ki jaan ko khatra hai...

purvi - papa ham ab kya karege..

rajeev - kuch nahi...mai daya ki jaan khatre mai nahi dal sakta..

purvi - to ab aditya ka kya hoga...

nurse - doctor rajeev aditya ki condition kharab ho rahi hai...agar jaldi kuch nahi kiya to aditya ki jaan bhi jaa sakti...

purvi - kuch to karo papa...

rajeev - kya karo...

purvi - papa ek rasta ka...

rajeev - kya rasta hai...

purvi - papa agar daya ka blood group o+ hai to unke dad ka blood group bhi o+ hoga to aap unse baat karo...

rajeev - ok..I will try...

purvi - hurry up papa...

rajeev on call " hello acp sir mai dr. rajeev hu..

acp on call " ha bolo daya theek to hai...

rajeev on call " daya theek..par hamare ek patient ko blood group ki jarurat hai..kya aapka blood group o+ hai...kyuki daya ka o+ hai na...

acp on call " nahi...

rajeev on call " ok...cut the call...

acp walk fastly and think " pata nahi mujhe kyu lag raha hai ki mujhe ki help karni chahiye...( he rembered something..)...

FLASH BACK...

papa dekho aaj phir ye aapna blood dunate karke aaya hai said by abhijeet...

daya , yaar tune aaj phir blood dunate kyu kiya...kitna week ho gaya hai said by abhijeet...

daya - ha boss , blood dunate karne se ham kisi ki help kar sakte hai...

abhijeet - ha tu hi sabki help karega...

daya - boss, think agar kal ko tumhe blood group ki jarurat padi to tum bhi mera dunate kiya blood group le sakte ho...

abhijeet - kyu tu kaha ja raha hai...

daya - agar mai nahi raha to...

abhijeet - mai tujhe kahi jaane hi nahi duga...

daya - boss tumhe pata hai ki aaj jo mene blood dunate kiya hai voh london ja raha hai..

acp - aacha...konse hospital mai...

daya - dad R.D hospital...

FLASH BACK OVER...

purvi - kyu hua papa..

rajeev - nahi unka blood group o+ nahi hai...

papa - oh..sit...

just then rajeev 's phone rings...

\- hello...kya...great...thanku so much...which hospital...oh..no ye to one year ago this hospital had burnt...cut the call...

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter...

kya hoga ab...kya aditya ko blood group milega...kon hai voh jisne ko call kiya...

thanku abhii , sweety ,priya , lalit soni ,x ,daya lover , binita fiction , ayanadvg and guest for your reviews...

all silently readers...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter and sorry for late update...

we go here...

purvi - kya hua papa...kon tha phone par...

rajeev - beta acp sir ka call tha unhone bataya ki...

purvi - kya papa...

rajeev - acp sir ne kaha hai ki one year ago daya ne blood dunate kiya tha or voh london aaya tha R.D hospital mai...par...

purvi - par kya papa...

rajeev - ye hospital to one year ago this hosptial had bruned..

purvi - oh..sit...

rajeev -oh...great...wow...

purvi - kya hua papa..

rajeev - iss hospital ka all lagguge hamare hi hospital ke store room mai hai...

purvi - that's great...

rajeev - but hame search karna hoga...kyuki store room pure two years close hai...

purvi - don't worry...we will do it...

rajeev - of couse beta...

purvi - chale...

rajeev - ok..( both are went )...

papa yaha par blood group ki bottle nahi hai said by purvi...

rajeev - beta yahi hogi theek se dekho...

purvi - ok papa...

after sometime ...

purvi (sadly) - papa nahi mili...

rajeev - ha beta...

purvi - papa ab kya kare...

rajeev - kuch nahi kar sakte ham...

purvi - to chale papa yaha se..

rajeev - ha beta...

just then hear a voice(something fell down from store room 'almiraha )...

purvi - papa aapne koi voice suni...

rajeev - ha..beta...ye to yaha se aaye hai...

purvi - ha papa...chalo chalte hai...

papa ye rahi blood group ki bottle said by purvi...

rajeev(happly) -ha beta...chalo chalte hai...

purvi - ok..( both are went )...

In mumbai...

papa mera abhijeet aayega ussne mujhse vaada kiya tha said by tarika...

salukhe - nahi beta abhijeet nahi aayega...voh mar chuka hai...

tarika - nahi papa...abhijeet mujhse kiya vaada nahi todega...

salukhe - abhijeet ko mare hue ek saal ho gaya hai...ye kya tum paglo wali baat kar rahi ho...

tarika - nahi papa...

salukhe - mene tumhari shaadi pakki kar di hai or aaj raat tumhari sagai hai...

tarika - nahi papa...aisa nahi ho sakta...mai or shaadi nahi papa...

salukhe - tumse puch nahi raha hu..bata raha hu...

tarika - papaaaa...

salukhe - beta tum kab tak aisi hi rahogi... uss din se aaj tak tum iss room se bahar tak bhi nahi gayi...kyu beta tum aapni life west kar rahi ho...

tarika - mai uss din iss room se bahar aaugi jab mera abhijeet mujhe lene aayega...

salukhe - to raho yahi par...ja raha hu mai...( he went )...

tarika to herself - ye sab samjhte kyu nahi hai ki abhijeet mara nahi hai..voh abhi jinda hai...agar mene abhi shaadi kar li to jab abhijeet aayega to mai kya jawab dugi...nahi tarika tu aisa nahi sakti...tujhe tere abhijeet ki kasam...

salukhe sir ab tarika kaisi hai said by shreya...

salukhe - kuch nahi ho sakta usska...voh manne ko teyar hi nahi ki abhijeet mar chuka hai...

shreya - tarika ko time lagega sir...

salukhe - kitna time...ha kitna or kitna time chahiye usse..kya ek saal kafi nahi hai...

shreya - sir aap gussa mat karo mai samjhati hu tarika ko...

salukhe - ha...tum tarika ko sagai ke liye teyar karo...

shreya - ha..sir...( she went to tarika's room )...

" hii tarika kaise ho tum kya kar rahi ho said by shreya...

tarika - abhijeet ke liye sweater bun rahi hu...abhijeet ko mere hath se buna sweater bahut passad hai...dekho winter ka seasion aa gaya hai na...tum bhi daya ke liye sweater bun rahi ho na...

shreya ( tearly )- kaas mai daya sir ke liye sweater bun pati...

tarika - kyu kya hua daya ko...

shreya - kuch nahi...

tarika - aacha chalo batao ki abhijeet ke liye konsi colour ka sweater aacha rahega...

shreya - tarika aaj tumhare sagai hai ...you don't want to dress for your engagement...

tarika - abhijeet aa gaya kya...

shreya - abhijeet sir ke sath nahi rahul ke sath tumhari engagement hai...

tarika - kya baat kar rahi ho shreya...you know shreya that I love abhijeet so I can't do this...

shreya - but abhijeet sir had died...and how long will you wait for abhijeet sir...

tarika - till I died...

shreya - shalukhe sir said that I dressed you for your engagement...

tarika - you told papa that I will not engaged with rahul...ok..

shreya - tarikaaa...

tarika - you get it...

shreya - ok...( she went )...

In london...

dr. rajeev aditya is absoluatly all right said by dr atul...

rajeev - thanks dr. atul...

dr. atul - it's my duty...

purvi - aditya ko hoss kab tak aa jayega...

\- some time after...

purvi - thanks doctor...

doctor - welcome...( he went..)...

In mumbai...

engagement time is keeping out... tarika don't come in holl said by salukhe...

acp - don't worry aa jayegi...

salukhe - shreya , ishita go and pick up to the tarika...

both are nodded...

"Oh...no...ye kya hua tarika ko...mai acp sir or salukhe sir ko bta kar aati hu "...

salukhe sir..voh..voh...said by shreya...

salukhe - kya hua shreya...

shreya - voh..tarika...

salukhe - tarika abhi tak ready nahi hui...

shreya - nahi sir...tarika taken poision...

salukhe - kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

shreya - ha sir...

salukhe - ye kya kiya iss ladki ne...

acp - ye sab bad mai sochna pahle doctor ko bula lo...sachin call to doctor...

sachin nodded...

'doctor come and check tarika and said to the salukhe " at the right time you call me so tarika getting out of the danger...

salukhe - thanks doctor to save tarika...

doctor - it' my duty...aacha to mai chalta hu...

salukhe - ok doctor...sachin inhe bahar tak chhod kar aao...

sachin nodded..and both are went...

" beta I am sorry..I never tell you to marry with another person...

tarika - papa aap sorry mat kahiye...

salukhe - nahi beta mujhse tumhe shaadi ke liye force nahi karna chahiye tha...

acp - tarika ab theek ho...

tarika - yes sir...

acp - aaj jo tumhare condition hai voh meri wajah se hai...I am sorry beta...

tarika - sir aap sorry mat kahiye please sir...

sachin - are you all right tarika...

tarika - yes sachin...I am all right..

salukhe - ab tum rest karo...

tarika - ok papa...

acp - ham chalte hai...

we went to our house...

Some days later...

outside of daya'rooms...

hii rajeev uncle...can you come with me to shopping said by aditya...

(inside of daya'room...daya hear aditya voice and said abhijeet very slowely...nobody hear daya voice)...

rajeev - no my son I have lotts of work so I can't come with...now you go with purvi next time with me...

aditya - with purvi.. no way uncle she don't help me to shopping...ok uncle I am going...

just then abhijeet shouted by daya...

aditya at once stope...

inside...

daya are you ok said by rajeev...

daya don't reply and search to abhijeet...

Outside...

why do I stope...abhijeet hi to kaha tha aditya thodi kaha hai.. phir mai kyu rukka mujhe aisa kyu laga jaisa ki mujhe kisi apne ne aawaj di ho ... but i am not abhijeet...jaker dekhu kya what happened.. nahi ye hospital hai najaane kitne patient apne family waalon ko miss karke aawaj lagate hai ...I would not go there said by aditya to himself...(he went)...

Inside...

daya - abhijeet...abhijeet...

rajeev- abhijeet...kon abhijeet...he is no here...

daya- mera bhai abhijeet...woh abhi aaya tha na yaha...main janta hoon wo mujhse milne aaya hoga...please call him...

rajeev - yahan koi abhijeet nahi daya ye tumhara weham hai...

daya - nahi doctor abhijeet tha yahan maine uski aawaj suni...

rajeev- yahan nahi hai woh please trust me...

(daya wants to walk but he does not...rajeev looks to daya)...

rajeev - daya please don't do this ...your legs are not supporting to walk now...

daya - what you mean doctor...

rajeev - I mean tum 1 year later woke up so...

daya - I understand doctor but I have to go to search my brother...

doctor - ok.. ok... you do but some time after..now you take rest... mai acp sir ko inform karke aata hu ki tumhe hoss aa gaya hai...

daya - no doctor please don't say anything to dad...

doctor - but why daya...

daya - because dad mujhe kabhi abhijeet ko dhundne ke liye nahi jane denge...unko lagta hai abhijeet mar chuka hai but i know abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua hai...

rajeev - bhai se itna pyar... I saw first time...kya tum apne bhai ko apni life se bhi jayda pyar karte ho...

daya- life se jayda doctor... wo life hai meri...so can I go doctor...

rajeev - no...you are not good...

daya - don't worry doctor... i will manage...

rajeev - tum apne bhai ko dhundna chahate ho bhi ya sirf dikhawa kar rahe...

daya(angerily) - what you mean docter ...aap jante hi kya ho mere or abhijeet ke bare mai...

doctor - I mean kya tum without your legs apne bhai ko dhund sakte ho...yadi hai to you do...

(daya try to walk but he don't)...

daya- what I do doctor...

rajeev- now you take rest...jab tumhara leg theek ho jaye tum apne bhai ko dhund lena ...

daya - or kitne din doctor...

rajeev- I try to my best... tumhe jaldi se jaldi theek karne ki koshish karunga...tab tak tumhe rest karna hoga...

daya- ok doctor and thank you...

rajeev - It's my duty daya so please don't say thanks... tum rest karo mai aata hu...( he went)...

end the chapter...

I know friends you don't like our trio distence..I will try to meet trio soon as posible...tell me friends kya daya apne bhai ko dhund payega...

I hope you like this chapter..I will come soon with new chapter...

thanku abhii, lalit soni, ayanavadg , appu23 , priya ,sweety ,saachi and guest for your reviews...

specially thanku daya lover I am glad to see my name your favourite authors list...hii daya lover can you tell me your instagram account name in review I need your help so please...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter..sorry for late update...

note - I know friends you are waiting for this but I am student so I have lotts of work. now a days I am busy in my school work so I can't update soon . I hope you understand...

we go here...

In J.S.T moll...

" are purvi ye red wali shart kaise hai said by aditya..."

purvi - nahi , aachi nahi hai...

aditya - or voh blue wali...

purvi - mast hai adi le lo...

aditya - ok...iss ko pack kar do...

purvi - chalo coffee pine chalte hai...

aditya - ok...

" pta nahi purvi mujhse aisa kyu lagta hai jaise koi mera wait kar raha hai said by aditya..."..

purvi - I don't understand adi...what are you saying..

aditya - purvi mujhe sapne mai do man dikhai dete hai...or voh ek dusre se bahut pyar karte hai..or voh dono gun lete hue dikhai dete hai..

purvi - oh..oh...

aditya - or ha mujhe koi ladki bhi dikhai deti hai...

purvi - acha...

aditya - I thing i am a cid officer ...

purvi - tum or cid officer...ha...haaa ..ha...

aditya - kyu kya hua tumhe...kyu hass rahi ho...

purvi - gun se to tum darte ho...or kah rahe ho tum cid offier ho...it's so funny...

aditya - purviiiiiii...

purvi - sorry adi...

aditya - it's ok...chale...

purvi - ok...( both are went )...

In mumbai...

"sir, daya sir kab theek hoge said by shreya"...

acp - bahut jald shreya...

shreya - sir main daya sir ke pass jana chahti hu...

acp - ok...after two days ham sab daya se milne chalege...

shreya - ok sir...

In london...

"daya tum theek ho na said by dr. rajeev"...

daya - theek main tab hounga jab main apne bhai, apni jann abhijeet ka pta laga luga...

rajeev - jab tumhare papa kah rahe ha ki abhijeet mar chuka hai to sayed voh mar chuka ho...

daya - nahi dr. rajeev , jab tak main jinda hu tab tak mere bhai ko kuch nahi ho sakta...

rajeev - ye dailog movies mai ache lagte hai...real life mai nahi...ki mai abhi jinda to mere bhai ko kuch nahi hoga..

daya - dr. rajeev jab mai apne bhai ka pta laga luga...jab tumhe milauga meri jann mere bhai se...

\- ha..why not...mai bhi to dekhu ki aaj ki life mai ek bhai dusre bhai se itna pyar kaise kar sakta hai...

daya - ha...

\- daya after two days tumhare papa aa rahe hai...

daya - oh..sit...papa aa rahe hai...ab voh mujhe abhijeet ka pta nahi lagane dege...

\- main chalta hu...

daya - ok...

two days after...

"good morning rajeev uncle said by aditya..."...

rajeev - good morning my boy...

purvi - good morning dad...

rajeev - very good morning...

aditya - rajeev uncle mai bhi hospital chalta hu...

rajeev - ok...purvi tum bhi chalogi...

purvi - ha dad...

"papa mai or aditya daya ke room mai ja rahe hai said by purvi "...

rajeev - ok...

aditya - ok... chale purvi...

purvi - of course adiii..

(both are going to daya' rooms tnen they hear a female voice " mam dr. atul is calling you"...)...

purvi - adi tum chalo mai dr. atul se milkar aati hu...

aditya - ok... come soon...

purvi - ok...( she went)...

In daya's room...

( daya sleeping on his bad just aditya come in the room and sitting near daya's bad...)...

aditya to himself - I don't why but jab bhi tumhe dekhata hu ke aapnepan ka ehaas hota hai...aisa lagta mera rishta hai tumahare sath par tum india or mai london mai aisa to ho nahi sakta..( during this conversation aditya tauch the daya's hand just than daya get up and shocked)...

daya - tum...

aditya - areh ! dost tum jaag gaye ... woow ...

daya - dust... tum mujhe dost kab se kahne lag gaye abhijeet...

aditya - kon abhijeet...

daya - tum abhijeet...

aditya - are yarr main aditya hua ,abhijeet nahi...

daya - are abhijeet tum kaisi baat kar rahe ho...

aditya - I am sorry dost but i am not abhijeet...

daya - are boss bas karo ab tum...main or tum se durr nahi rah sakta...papa tumhe bahut yaad karte hai...

aditya - kon papa...

daya - are boss tum papa ko nahi jante cid ke acp...

aditya -cid ke acp..are dost kya kah rahe ho tum...

daya - abhijeet tumhe pta hai ki papa or sabhi officer ne tumhe mara hua maan liya tha...par mera dil manne ko teyar hi nahi tha..mujhe yakin tha ki tum ek din jarur aaoge...

aditya - dost tum kya kah rahe ho...mujhe kuch samjhe nahi aa raha hai...

daya - abhijeet...

aditya - mai kisi abhijeet ko nahi janta...

daya - abhijeet ab bas karo yaar...tumhari majak karni ki habbit abhi tak gayi nahi...

aditya - nahi yarr..mai koi majak nahi kar raha hu...

daya - accha tum meri kasam khakar kaho ki tum mere kuch nahi lagte...

aditya- enough is enough.. kab se kah raha hu mai abhijeet nahi aditya hu..mujhe tum se baat hi nahi karni...( he went out of the room)...

Out of the room...

( some goons catch to aditya)...

aditya - leave me please... tum ho kon or mujhe kyu pakda hai...( daya listen all conversation..he try to get up but don't do )...

goons- tum nahi jaante abhijeet hamne tumhe kyu pakda hai...

aditya - hai mai nahi janta.. bdw ye abhijeet hai kon jo dekho mujhe abhijeet kah raha hai...I m aditya guys...

goons - areh wah ! in janab ke to tever hi badal gaye...tab to bahut gussa dikhate the tum abhi bhi dikhao...

aditya - areh maine tum kab kuch kaha mai to tumhe janta bhi nahi...

goons - stop it.. le chalo isko boss ke pass...

aditya - kon boss ... tum mujhe kaha le ja rahe ho...

goons - boss ke pass matlab H.P sir ke pass... tum to jante hi ho unhe...

aditya - chodo mujhe...tum aisa kyu kar rahe ho...please help me.. koi bachao mujhe...

( just then daya stand up and run to outside to calling abhijeet mai aa raha hu... he come out of the room but nobody there.. he run very fast to outside of hospital.. he saw that some goons kidnap to aditya... he try to stop them he don't do...he fall down on the floor and behoss ho jata hai...)...

End the chapter...

I hope you liked.. tell me guys ab kaise bachayega daya apne abhijeet ko or kya hoga jab abhijeet or acp sir ayenge aamne samne...

thanku abhi , ayanavadg , lalit soni, priya, daya lover,aditya, adityadiwaniradhika, no,m.k, tannu and guest thanks for your reviews...

take care...

sheeta...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys...

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

"daya tum theek to ho said by acp "...

daya ... mai kaha hu...

shreya -daya sir aap hospital main apne room mai ho...

sachin - daya sir aap theek ho...

daya - abhijeet...abhijeet...

acp - daya tum theek to ho...

daya - ha dad...par abhijeet...oh sit voh abhijeet ko le gaye...mujhe abhijeet ko bachana hoga...

acp - daya ye kya pagal pan tumhe pta hai abhijeet mar chuka hai...

daya - nahi dad abhijeet jinda hai...or voh mujhse milne aaya tha...

shreya - daya sir aap rest karo...

daya - nahi shreya mujhe mere bhai ko bachana hai...I have to go...

acp - kya karu mai isska...daya beta abhijeet mar chuka hai...

daya - papa abhijeet se mene baat ki hai...par voh pehchan nahi raha tha...

sachin - daya sir voh koi or hoga...sayed apne usse abhijeet sir samjh liya hoga...

daya -sachin mai apne abhijeet ko pehchane mai galti nahi kar sakta hu...

daya try to walk and said- I am going to found my brother abhijeet...( just than acp slap to daya and said )

acp - he has died...why you don't understand...

doctor - acp sir plz get out and aap sab bhi... daya need to rest...

sachin - ok ...sir plz...

acp - ok...( we went )...

Outside of daya's room...

" sachin kya karu mai daya ka...ye manne ko teyar hi nahi ki abhijeet mar chuka hai said by acp "...

sachin - daya sir need some time...

shreya - mai daya sir ke pass jati hu...

acp - ok...

shreya went to daya's room...

"daya sir aap theek to ho said by shreya "...

daya - ha shreya mai theek hoon...

shreya - pta hai mai aapko iss condition mai dekhkar kitna darr gayi thi...

daya - I know shreya...but...

shreya - but kuch nahi daya sir..aap pahle ghar chale...

daya - ghar to mai jauga par apne bhai abhijeet ke sath...

shreya - par daya sir abhijeet sir to...

daya - kuch nahi hua hai abhijeet ko...

shreya - daya sir...

daya - shreya tumhe bhi belive nahi hai mujh par...

shreya - sir khud se jayada belive hai aap par...

daya - to tum meri baat kyu nahi man rahi ho...

shreya - par daya sir...

daya - nahi shreya , tumhe mujh par belive nahi hai...

shreya - nahi daya sir I trust you...

daya - to mera sath dogi...

shreya - daya sir aap se pyar karti hu aapka sath hamesha dungi...

daya - to theek hai help me...

shreya -how...

daya - mujhe abhijeet ko bachane jana hai or papa mujhe jane nahi dege...tumhe papa or sab ka dhayan bhatkana hoga...

shreya - nahi daya sir...I can not do it...

daya - plzz shreya...kya tum mujhe or abhijeet ko happy dekhne nahi chahti..

shreya - ha daya sir...par...

daya - plzzz shreya...mere liye..

shreya - ok...

daya - thank u shreya thanku so much...

shreya - aapke liye to main apni jaan bhi de sakti hu...

daya - jaan dene ki koi jarurat nahi hai shreya... agar tum nahi rahi to main shaadi kisse karuga...

shreya - ok sir mai chalti hu...

daya - ok...

shreya went...

Aftar an hour...

"main ab daya se milkar aata hu said by acp "...

shreya - nahi sir..aap daya se nahi mil sakte...

acp - nahi mil skte matlab...

shreya - voh sir...daya sir rest kar rahe hai...

acp - koi nahi main daya ko dekh kar aa jauga...

shreya - sir doctor ne daya sir se milne ko mana kiya hai...

"boss lo le aaye aapke dusman ko said by a goon"...

aditya - kon ho aap kya chathe ho...

boss - kon ho mai kya chahta hu main...jaise tum to kuch jante hi nahi abhijeet...

aditya - abhijeet , kon abhijeet main kisi abhijeet ko nahi jaatna...

goon - boss kya din aa gaye hai abhijeet abhijeet ko hi nahi janta...

boss - mere daimand kaha hai...

aditya - konse daimand...

boss - mera dimag kharab mat karo abhijeet batao mere daimand kaha hai...

aditya -are mai kitni baar kah chuka hu mujhe nahi pta...

one goon hit adi's head and aditya fall dowan on floor just then one man cautch him and said..

man - abhijeet tumhara bhai aa gaya hai ab tumhe kuch nahi huga...

goon - boss abhijeet ke sath daya free...

daya - free to main karuga tum sab ko iss duniya se...

aditya - tum yaha bhi...

daya - abhijeet tum theek to ho...

aditya - are main abhijeet nahi hu...

boss - pakad lo dono ko...

all goons cautch to aditya and daya...

daya -chhor mere bhai ko...

boss - kya pyar hai dono bhai mai apni nahi dusre ki jaan ki parvah hai...

aditya- tum bhi...are mai iska bhai nahi ku...kitni baar bolo...

boss - daya dekha tumhara bhai tou tumhe pahchaan bhi nahi raha hai..or tum apni jaan khatre mai dalkak isko bachane aaye ho...maaro isko..

daya - agar mere bhai ko kuch bhi kiya to mai tum chhoruga nahi...

goon - ha..ha...mera bhai...attack them...

goons attack to daya and daya said "abhijeet tum kya dekh raho ho maro sab ko...

aditya - mai koi abhijeet nahi hu..or mai bhala inhe kyu maru...

daya - tumhe ab bhi kuch yaad nahi aaya abhijeet... yaad karo abhijeet hamne kasam khai thi india se jurm ko mitane ki...yaad karo hamari dosti , hamari fight, hamari papa ke liye fight...

aditya - majhe kuch yaad nahi hai...

daya - abhijeet mere bhai ham cid officer hai kya tumhe kuch yaad nahi...main ,papa ,maa, tarika ,sachin...

aditya -kon hai ye...

daya - abhijeet maaro inko...abhijeet maro...abhijeet maro...

aditya - ha..daya...

aditya and daya beat all goons...

daya - abhijeet inka to kaam ho gaya...chalo ghar chalte hai...

aditya - main koi abhijeet nahi hu...

daya - abhijeet nahi ho...abhijeet kya kah rahe ho tum...

aditya - my self aditya...not abhijeet...ok...

daya - abhijeet nahi ho tum... ha..jab mene kaha abhijeet maaro to kyu mara in sab ko...ha..kyu mara..bol na...

aditya - main nahi jaanta...par mai abhijeet nahi hu...

daya - abhijeet chalo papa ke pass...

just then goon attack on aditya and daya 's head and both are faint...

"shreya daya kaha hai mene pucha daya kaha hai said by acp "...

shreya - voh sir...daya sir...

sachin - shreya bolo daya sir kaha hai...

shreya - daya sir abhijeet sir ko bachane gaye hai...

acp - kyaaa...

shreya - ha sir...

acp -or tumne usse jane diya...shreya tum jaanti ho na...phir bhi...

shreya - sir , daya sir ki baat par ek baar belive karke to dekho...

acp - shreya tum janti ho na...

sachin - daya sir tumhe kuch bata kar gaye hai...

shreya - daya sir ne kuch nahi kaha...

acp - sachin daya ka phone tresh karo...

sachin - ok sir...

daya get up and fight with all goons...

goon - daya aaj tou tu gaya...

daya - voh to dekhte hai kon gaya tu ya mai...

one goon attack on daya's head by hockey stick just than acp catuch the stick and protected to daya...

daya- papa aap yaha...

acp - wo sab baad mai inko sabhalte hai..

daya- hai papa..

acp - maine kaha tha na abhijeet nahi hai...ab iske baad tum abhijeet ko nahi search karoge...suna...

daya - papa tumne abhijeet ko dekha nahi... papa abhijeet jinda hai... wo dekho...( acp and daya look to the abhijeet)...

acp( crying )- abhi my boy...( just then daya shouted papaaaa...acp turn and see flowing blood to daya's head...all goons catch to daya)...

acp - H.D chhor mere bete ko...

H.D - konse bete acp..uss beta ko jo khud ko janta bhi nahi... ya uss bete ko jo apni aakhri saanse count kar raha hai...

acp - voh mere bete hi nahi , do sher hai... agar voh apne hoss mai aa gaye to tu apne hoss kho dega...

H.D - ha...ha...ha... acp mai tujhe abhi mar sakta hu...

acp - H.D tu mera kuch nahi kar sakta..kuch bhi nahi...jab tak mere dono bete jinda hai...

H.D - aacha...dekh kya rahe ho maro sab ko...

acp fight with all goons...one goon atteck to acp's head and acp shouted...

acp - dabhijeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...

end the chapter...

tell guys kya ek father ki awaj daya ki body mai ek new jaan bhar degi ya nahi ya phir aapne papa ki aawaj sunkar bahar aayega aditya ke ander ka abhijeet...apne review mai iss question ka answer jarur de...

I hope you like this chapter...I will come soon with new chapter...

yaar don't write update soon review...are ye batao chapter kaisa tha ...konsa voh moment tha jo aapko sabse aacha laga...

thanku shanaya, guest, riya, guest,ashi dogar,guest,riya,guest and all silent rede

by...

take care...

sheetal...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello guys...

I am back with new chapter. now a days I am busy in my exam so I can't write.. ek bigggggg sorry for late update...

we go here...  
acp sir fight with goons...aditya ko yaha seen dekha dekha lagta hai...or usse kuch dhunda dhunda yaad aata hai..or voh behoss daya ko dekhta hai...

one goon atteck on acp's head and acp shouted...

acp - abhidayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

just all here voice...

" papaaaa..."...

all turn...

H.D - abhijeet...daya..

abhijeet and daya catch to acp...

abhijeet - papa aap theek ho...

daya - papa aap theek ho...

acp - mai theek hu beta...tum inko sabhalo...

abhijeet - don't wary papa ab aapke abhidaya aa gaye hai naa...ab ham inko batayenge ki abhidaya jab milte hai to kya hota hai...

acp - haa beta...

H.D - mane kaha tha iss abhijeet ko sambhal kar rakhna..agar usse sab kuch yaad aa gaa to voh ham se ek ko bhi nahi chhorega..lo ab mil gaye na trio...i know it ye sala abhijeet jaan in done ki...jab ye nahi tha inka jishm ko tha par jaan nahi thi... iss bich mene india me na jaane kitne terrorists ko panha di...or inhe kuch pta nahi tha...kyuki ye aapni hi duniya mai khore the...ye danger to hai par jab ye abhijeet nahi hota hai inka joss mar jata hai...ab inki jaan vapas aa gayi hai na...acha hua ab inh trio ko inki jaan ke sath hi marege...

acp - theek kaha tune HD ki abhijeet hamari jaan hai..or ab harari jaan vapas aa gayi...sher jab do kadam piche leta hai na to apne shikar par jhaptne ke liye na ki darr kar...or india mai se sare terrorists ko ham mar hi denge sath tujhe bhi...

abhijeet and daya fighting with goons...one goon atteck on daya 's head by stick but abhijeet catch him and said...

abhjieet - abhi ke hote hua daya ko marega tu...

daya - nahi , abhi ke hote hue daya ko koi nahi mar sakta hai...( fight contionue )...

acp - mar beta ,mar beta ek ko bhi nahi chhorna...

abhijeet - nahi papa koi bhi nahi bachega...

abhijeet fight with one goon and said...

abhijeet - issi hath se tune mere bhai or papa ko mara tha na...issi hath se...( abhijeet broke him hand )...

all cid team come and catch all goon but H.D has gone...

daya - papa HD bhaag gaya...

acp - koi nahi beta usse ham phir pakad lege...areh abhijeet kaha gaya...

daya - abhi to yahi tha..kaha gaya...abhijeet...abhijeet...abhijeet...

acp - sachin , shreya ,pankaj abhijeet ko search karo...

all nodded...

daya - papa mai janta hoon abhijeet kahan hai...

acp - daya kahan hai abhijeet...

daya - chalo papa...( both are went )...

papa adi ka kuch pata nahi chal raha hai said by purvi...

rajeev - beta tum pareshaan mat ho adi jald hi mil jayega...

purvi - ha papa...

rajeev - main police ko inform kar deta hoon...

purvi - ok papa...

rajeev - yadi adi ke bare main kuch pta chale to inform karna...

purvi - ok papa...

rajeev - ok..main chalta hoon.

purvi - ok papa...

rajeev went to police station...

mujhe pta tha ki tum yahi par miloge said by daya...

abhijeet turn and saw daya and acp...

they come to each other slowly slowly...

( writer line- special song for trio moment...voh kya na ki daya ka belive jeet gaya hai na..to usske liye to mere dimag main ek song hi aata hai...to btana ki kaisa hai..areh aapne karan arjun to dekhi hi hogi...waha unki maa ka belive jeeta tha or yaha par apne daya sir ka...to banta hai na guys...to jorr se bolo yessssss..)..

now song start...

Insan mara karte hai...  
vishwas nahi marta hai...  
namumkin ko bhi..  
mumkin,...

abhijeet (smaily) - nahi mane na tum daya...

daya - bilkul abhijeet...

abhijeet - akhir dhund hi liya mujhe...

daya - nahi mene to nahi dhundha boss..(song continue)...

vishwas kiya karta hai...  
sapne sach ho jate hai...  
har duan kam aati hai...  
vishwas ki dor hai aisi..

abhijeet - teri mazak karne ki aadat nahi gayi nahi na...phir mazak kar raha papa ye...

daya - mai sach bol raha hoon...samjhe..or dhundta hi kyu...

abhijeet - papa ye kya kah raha hai kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai...

acp - abhijeet tu jaanta hai na ise ye kahta kuch or hai orr bolta kuch or hai...(song continue)...

apnon ko kinch lati hai...  
yeh bandhan toh...  
pyar ka badhan hai...  
janmo ka sangam hai..  
sangam hain...sangam hain...

abhijeet - daya tu saaf saaf bta kya kahna chahta hai...

daya - arey boss mai tumhe dhundta to tab na jab tum kho jaate...

abhijeet - kya matlab...

daya - boss mera jo ye dil hai na wo sirf tere liye hi dhadakta hai..or isne tere dil ke sath ek door bandh kar rakhi..tu jaise jaise kahi jaata hai ye tere piche piche bas pagal ki tarah chala aata hai...isliye kabhi tujhe dhundne ki jaraut nahi hoti ye apne aap waha pahunch jata hi hai jaha par tu hota hai...

abhijeet ( emotionly) - bas kar fattu ab rulayega kya...( and just then he hug tightly to daya and acp )...after some min..they sapreted...

daya - papa isne mujhe phir fattu kaha...

acp - koi baat nahi aakhir kaqh hai iska kyuki tu ek number ka fattu hi to hai...kyu sahi kaha na...

daya - papa aap bhiiii...

abhijeet(teasing voice ) - aakhir papa kiske hai meri hi side lenge teri thodi na...

daya(attitudly) - haa theek hai papa mujhse kam pyar karte hai na tu fayda utha...

acp(loudly ) - daya...mai kisi se bhi kam ya jyada pyaar nahi karta.. mere liye tum dono ek ho.. tu aisa kaise bol sakta hai... wo to bas mai teri leg pulling kar raha tha...

daya - sorry papa.. mai to bas aapka thoda pyar extra lena chahta tha abhijeet se bas isliye...

abhijeet - arey mujhe mat bhulo mai bhi yahi hoon... ( they again tightly hug to each other)...  
acp - beta ab jaldi ghar chalna hai tumhari maa tumhe dekh kar bahut khush hogi...

abhijeet - papa aap maa ko abhi mat batana plzzz..

acp - par kyu..

abhijeet - papa mera bhi to haq hai na dhoda jyada pyar pane ka iss fattu ne to aap ka jyada pyar pa liya hai...

daya - acha boss... ( daya say something to abhi and said) ...ab jab bhi tum mujhe fattu bolega na mai tabhi tujhe ye reply karunga...

End the chapter...

kya hoga jab abhijeet daya apni maa se milege...guys uss moment ke liye koi best song batana plzzzzzzz

( guys tell konsa part u most like in this chapter)..or haa guys plzzzzz apne name se review kiya karo...

thanku shanaya di , appu di, ayanavadvg bhai , priya, js abhi ,asd, lalit soni,junior,asfiya all guest and all silent readers.

bye...

take care...

sheetal... 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys..

I am with back with new chapter...sorry for late update...

we go here...

papa adi ka kuch pta nahi chal hai said by purvi...

rajeev - beta adi ka pta jarur chal jayega...

purvi - papa..adi ko kahi kuch ho to nahi gaya...

rajeev - nahi beta adi kuch nahi hoga...

purvi - agar adi ko kuch bhi hua na mai to mar hi jaungi...

rajeev - nahi beta adi ko kuch nahi hoga...

purvi - you know papa I love him...ha papa mai adi se pyar karti hoon...

rajeev - nahi beta adi ko kuch nahi hoga...

purvi - ek baar apne pyar kho chuki hoon dubara khona nahi chahti...agar aise hua to mai..

rajeev - bas kar beta..god dubara aisa kuch nahi karega...

In hospital...

acp - kaha hai..

\- hospital mai nahi hai..

acp - kaha gaye hai..

\- pta nahi..

abhijeet - koi baat nahi papa ham chalte hai mumbai..

acp - nahi abhijeet mujhe unhe thanks kahna hai...unhone daya ki jaan bachayi hai...

abhijeet - okk papa...

\- main rajeev ko phone karta hu...

acp - okk...

atul on call -" aapko acp sir bula rahe hai.."

rajeev on call -" main nahi aa sakta hu."..

atul on call -" lo acp sir se baat karo.."..

acp -" rajeev plzz aap yaha aa sakte hai...voh kya hai daya ki report leni hai"...

rajeev -" voh kya hai na ki aditya ka kuch pta nahi chal raha hai"...

acp -" aap yaha aaye meri team aditya ka pta lagane mai help karegi"...

rajeev - ok...

after some time...

rajeev come here...

acp - aa gaye aap..batao kya hua aditya ko...

rajeev - morning se uska kuch pta nahi chal raha hai...

acp - aap fikar mat karo ab mere bete abhijeet or daya theek ho gaye hai...voh aditya ka pta chala lege...

rajeev - par abhijeet to...

acp - ha..par hamara pyar or daya ka belive abhijeet ko wapas le aaya hai...or abhijeet hame wapas mil gaye...

rajeev - par daya or abhijeet kaha hai...

acp - daya aapne room mai hai..or abhijeet se daya ke disreachage ki baat karne unke sath gaye hai...

rajeev - chalo daya ke room mai chalte hai...

acp - ok...(both are went to daya's room)...

aap yaha said by daya...

rajeev - hai...

daya - thanks ..

rajeev - it's ok...

acp - ham daya ko mumbai le ja sakte hai...

rajeev - of course...

daya - thanks ...

rajeev - daya aakhir tumne abhijeet ko dhund hi liya...

daya - ha... ...

rajeev - wah! aaj ke life mai bhi aisa bhai hota hai...I can't belive...

acp - hote hai ... par mere abhi or daya jaisa koi or nahi hai...

rajeev - plzzz acp sir adi ko dhund ligeye...

daya - kya hua adi ko...

acp - daya adi ka morning se kuch pta nahi chal raha hai...

just then all hear a male voice-" ye adi kon hai papa"...

all turn...

acp - abhijeet tum aa gaye...

rajeev - adi tum yaha...pta hai tumhe hamne kitna dhunda...

acp - kaha hai adi ...

rajeev - ye raha aditya...pta hai purvi kitni preshaan ho rahe thi...kaha the tum...ek phone to kar hi dete...

abhijeet - sorry par main abhijeet hu...

rajeev - ye kaisi baat kar rahe ho adi tum...

acp - ye mere beta abhijeet hai...

daya - ha yahi to hai abhijeet meri jaan..mera bhai...

rajeev - ek min mai purvi ko phone karta hu...

rajeev on call "purvi beta tum hospital aa jao...okk beta...(cut the call )...

abhijeet - ye purvi kon hai ...

rajeev - adi tum purvi ko nahi jante...

abhijeet - mai nahi janta...infect mai to unse mila bhi nahi hoon...

rajeev - adi ye tum kaisi baat kar rahe ho...

abhijeet - main adi nahi hu..I am abhijeet...or ye hai mere papa acp..or ye mera bhai daya...or ye meri team...

acp - ha.. ye abhijeet hi hai mera beta..isski wajah se to daya ki ye halth hui thi...ek case main abhijeet khai mai ghir gaya tha...or hame laga ki abhijeet ab nahi raha...

rajeev - ohh ab samjha main...

daya - magar tum abhijeet ko aditya kyu kaha rahe the...

just then all hear a female voice-"papa aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya...tum pta hai na ki mai adi ko dhund rahi hu..ab tak adi ka kuch pta nahi chala.."

all turn...

purvi saw abhijeet and hug tightly and said

purvi - adi tum.. thanks god tum theek ho. kaha the tum tumhe pta hai mai kitna daar gayi tumhe kuch ho jata to kaise jeeti mai..mai to mar hi jaati..I mean mujhe chhoti chhoti baaton mai tumhari help ki jarurat hoti hai...or phir papa to tumhare bina morning mai tea bhi nahi lete...

rajeev - ek min purvi...

purvi - papa aap chup raho..aap iss adi ko bachane ki koshish mat karo...

abhijeet - arey aap ye kya rahi ho...mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha...

purvi - adi plzz ...ye drama band karo...

rajeev - purvi ye abhijeet hai...adi nahi...

purvi - papa ab aap bhi.. aap to rahne digiye... aapne hi to isse sir par chadha rakha hai... jab se adi mila hai tum adi ko mujhse jadya pyar karte hai...adi mai tumse baat nahi karugi...

rajeev - beta ye abhijeet hai..acp sir ka beta...

purvi - nahi papa , ye mera adi hai...mera adi...

rajeev - nahi purvi..ye abhijeet tumne...

abhijeet - arey madam yehi to itni der se bol raha hoon mai or aap hi ki sunane ka name hi nahi le rahi ab to aapke papa ne bhi kah diya ab to maan ligiye..mai adii nahi abhijeet hoon..

purvi(emotionly)- tum adii nahi ho...papa kya bol raha hai ye...

rajeev - beta sahi bol raha hai ye adii ki memory wapas aa gayi hai...

purvi - wo to theek hai papa..per ye hame kyu nahi pahchaan raha hai...

rajeev - beta kyuki adii puri tarah se theek nahi hai...ise wo din to yaad hai jisme ye abhijeet tha par apni life ka wo part bhool gaya hai jo isne hamare aditya bankar gujara hai...

purvi - papa iska matlab adii hame kabhi nahi pahchanega...

rajeev - nahi beta... time ke ise ke sath adii sab yaad aa jayega...iskeliye hame thoda wait karna hoga...

daya to see purvi 'condition and said - I m sorry purvi. I know tum bahut dukhi ho par tumhe ye accept karna hoga ki ye abhijeet hai tumhara aditya nahi..ho sake to bhool jao aditya ko kyuki ye kisi or ki amanat hai and thanku so much hamare abhijeet ka dhyaan rakhne ke liye...

(purvi stand like a statue and don't say anything )

acp - dr rajeev ek baat batao yaha abhijeet aaya kaise...

rajeev - yaha abhijeet aaya kaise... kuch month ago...

Flash back...

papa chalo aaj london jaane se pahle ghumne chalte hai said by purvi...

rajeev - kaha par...

purvi - pahadon par ,jharno se baate karne jaha sukun hi sukun ho...

rajeev - ok beta...pahle mai apni file sumit kar lo...

purvi - ok..papa...

papa yaha kitna sukun hai..kitni shaanti hai...dil kar raha ha mai yahi rahu..said by purvi...

rajeev - beta tum jaatni ho na ham yaha kisi kam se mumbai aaye hai...

purvi - ha papa...

just then purvi ke gale se loket neeche gir jaata hai. or voh usse lene neeche jaati hai..or usse waha ek man dikhai deta hai..jo behoss hai...uske hath mai purvi ka loket hota hai..or purvi rajeev ko bulati hai...

purvi - papa yaha aao..dekho yaha koi man hai...jise chot lagi hai..

rajeev - kon hai ye purvi..

purvi - mujhe nahi pta kon hai ye...

rajeev - ab kya kare..

purvi - papa ham yaha se chalte hai...

rajeev - nahi beta ,main ek doctor hoon or mai kisi bhi insan ke sath aisa nahi kar sakta..

purvi - par papa hame london bhi to jana hai...

rajeev - ha beta..par..

purvi - to ab kya kare...

rajeev - beta hame iss apne sath london le jana hoga...

purvi - nahi papa , aise ham kisi ko bhi apne sath london nahi le ja sakte hai...rahne do isse yahi...

rajeev - purvi ye abhi jinda hai agar ye yahi para hua mar gaya to...mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pauga...phir kya fayda mere doctor hone ka..

purvi - ok papa...chalo..

flash back over...

daya - ohh...thanku doctor...

acp - thanku so much..once again...agar aap nahi hote to kya hota...

rajeev - It's ok...ek baat pucho acp sir...

acp - ha pucho...

rajeev - jab aapko abhijeet ki lash nahi mili to phir aapne ye kaise man liya...

sachin - voh kya hai na doctor jo lash hame mili thi uska DNA acp se macth ho gaya tha...

acp - kya sachin tum ne mujhe pahle kyu nahi bataya...

rajeev - kya hua sir...

acp - mujhe to pahle hi samjh jana chahiye tha...

rajeev - kya samjh jana chahiye tha...

acp - vo ki...

pankaj - sir chalo flite ka time ho raha hai..

acp - rajeev kabhi or bataoga abhi chalta hu...

daya - chalo papa..

abhijeet going with his team...and purvi going with her papa like a statue..(. back graund song).. they continue walking slowly slowly...

ye kaisa safar hai , ye kaisi hai raahe...  
ke manjil ki mujhko khabar hi nahi hai...  
ye kaisa safar hai , ye kaisi hai raahe...  
ke manjil ki mujhko khabar hi nahi hai..

dhundu kaha mai , suku apne dil ka...  
idhar bhi nahi hai , udhar bhi nahi hai...  
phir kisi dard ne mujhe kiya bekarar hai...  
hamko tumse pyar hai...

end the chapter...

I hope liked..I will come soon with new chapter...and wish you very happy new year to all to my side...

kya iss ankahe pyar ko milegi manjil.. ya phir nahi...kya yahi tak tha aditya purvi ka sath...ya kismat phir inhe milayegi dobara ...

thanku appuu , shanaya ,Rhia dubey , priya ,ayanavadg ,Asfiya , adidiwaniradhika ,adidiwani , honi ,shreyadayalove and all guest for ur reviews...

special thanku dogara942..to add me and my story your favourite list...once again thanks..

by..

take care...

sheetal


	12. Chapter 12

Hello guys...

I am back with new chapter... A big sorry for late update...ready to due moment...

we go here...

In India...

due's mather saroj sitting in temple and saying...

"maa ye tune kya kiya mera abhi ko to tune pahle hi chheen liya tha ab daya ko mat chheen lena...plzzzz mere daya ko theek kar do..."..

just then she feal something and running toward the door and open door and she saw acp and daya...( back ground song...)...

ye ghar nahi hai...  
mandir hai tera...  
Is main sadaa...  
rahe tera basera...  
khushbuon se teri...  
yeh mahekta rahe...  
Oye, khushbuon se teri...  
yeh mahekta rahe...  
aaye jaaye bhale koi mausam... ye hai tere karam..  
kabhi khushi kabhi gam ...  
na judaa honge ham.. kabhi khushi kabhi gam...

acp - lo saroj mai le aaya tumhare beto ko...

saroj - daya...mera beta...kaise hai tu...

daya - mai theek hoon maa...

saroj - daya mai tujhe ab kabhi bhi door nahi jane dungi...dekh kitna patla ho gaya hai...

daya -mai ab ghar mai to aane do bhook lagi hai...

saroj - hai daya aao na..

daya , acp and saroj slowly slowly ghar mai aate hai...

daya - maa aapko kaise pta chala ki mai aane wala hoon...

saroj - maa hoon beta teri...dil ka rishta hai tere se..bas pta chal hi jata hai...chal ab khana kha le..tera fav khana banaya hai...tujhe bhook lagi hai na...

just then all hear a male voice - "maa aapke abhi ko bhi bhook lagi hai..mujhe nahi khilaogi khana"...

all turns...

saroj - abhiiiii...mera baccha...(a background song)..

jee chahata hai...  
gale se lga loon...  
aakhoon mai bharkar...  
dil mai chupa loon...

In laboon pe bas tera name ho... pyar dil se kabhi bhi na ho kam...  
ye hai tere karam..  
kabhi khushi kabhi gam ...  
na judaa honge ham.. kabhi khushi kabhi gam.

abhijeet - maa mai aa gaya...phir se tumhare pass...

saroj - tu abhijeet hi hai na...mera abhiii...mera beta...

abhijeet - ha maa..tera beta hi hoon...

saroj - mujhe to belive hi nahi ho raha hai...ki tu sach aa gaya hai...

abhijeet - kaise nahi aata maa...jab aap jaisi maa , daya jaisa bhai , or inke jaise papa ho to mai maut se kya god se bhi ladkar vapas aata...

saroj - ab mai kabhi nahi jane dungi tumhe...suna tumne...

abhijeet - ha maa..

abhijeet hug to saroj...

daya - arey mai bhi hoon yaha...

abhijeet - ha hai to phir kya kare...ye meri maa hai...

saroj - ha hai to bta..

daya - papa sahi kahte hai ki aap mujhse se jyada iss abhii ko pyar karti hai...

abhijeet - meri maa hai..to mujhse hi pyar karegi na..tujhse thodi na..

daya - maa dekh to ye abhi kya kah raha hai..

saroj - sahi to kah raha hai...

daya - papa dekho na maa ko..

acp - dum dono mere daya ko kyu pareshaan kar rahe ho...

daya - bolo bolo...

abhijeet - oh..fattu tu chup rah ye bhi mere papa hai...

daya - dekh abhii mai tujhse bara hoon...mujhse aise baat mat kar..okkk

abhijeet - ek saal hi to bara hai...or ha mai to aise hi baat karuga...

saroj - tum dono phir start ho gaye...

daya - mai nahi ye abhii fight kar raha hai mujhse...

abhijeet - maa aap dekh lo daya ko voh mujhse fight kar raha...

saroj - chup raho tum dono...chalo jakar fresh ho jao...phir khana kha lena...

abhijeet - ok maa...love you...

saroj - love you too beta...

daya - ab chale room mai...

abhijeet - ha..(both went )...

In due 's room...

daya - abhii dekh abhi tak hamara room pahle jaisa hi hai...

abhijeet - ha daya...

daya - or kitna clean bhi hai...

abhijeet - ha daya...akhir room bhi kiska hai...mera..

daya - mera bhi hai room...

abhijeet - ha hai par jayda mera hai...okkk

daya - ye wrong hai...dono ka half half room hai...

abhijeet - mai tujhse chhota hoon na..or chhoto ka haq kisi bhi cheez par jyada hota hai...

daya - mai tujhse bara hoon..or ye room tujhse pahle mera hai...

abhijeet - teri shaadi ke baad ye room pura mera hoga...

daya - par mai to shaadi tere sath hi karunga...

abhijeet - mai koi larki nahi hoon jo tum mere sath shaadi karoge...

daya - mera matlab ham dono ek hi din shaadi karenge na...

abhijeet - nahi yaar...mai aisa nahi hone dunga...

daya- kya matlab... tu nahi hone dega...

abhijeet- arey maine jo itni practise kar karke dance seekha hai wo mai kab karunga...

daya- kab karega ...

abhijeet - teri barat ho or usme mai dance na karoon...teri barat mai itna dance karunga ki sab sochenge ki abhii pagal ho gaya hai...or tu chahata hai ham dono ek sath shaadi kare...never...

daya - or agar tujhe koi larki passand aa gayi to...

abhijeet - matlab...

daya - matlab ki tujhe kisi se pyar ho gaya phir... I mean agar tarika shaadi ke liye jaldi karne lagi to...

abhijeet - dekh daya mai abhii hoon...mai kisi larki se nahi larki mujhse pyar karegi or rahi baat tarika ki wo meri sirf best friend hai...achaa..

daya - arey haa.. mai tu bhool gaya ki tu wahi abhii hai jis par mumbai ki saari larki fida hai or tu hai ki tujhe koi passad nahi aati...

abhiii- wahi to kab se bol raha hoon...

daya - agar aisa hi raha na to papa ko teri shaadi jabarjasti karni paregi...

abhii- papa ke liye to mai ye bhi karunga...par I know papa aisa kabhi nahi karenge...

daya - chal wo to dekh hi lenge...

abhijeet - chal theek hai...

daya - chal fresh ho ja..( daya to himself - abhi nahi janta ki tarika uss se kitna pyaar karti hai or papa ne to uss se promise bhi kiya tha tumhari shaadi uske sath karane ki...)...

abhijeet - okkk...

after some time...

In kitchin...

maa aap kya bana rahi hi said by daya...

saroj - gajar ka halwa...

abhijeet - wow I love gajar ka halwa...

saroj - tere hi liye to bana rahi hoon...

daya - or mere liye...

saroj - aalu ke parathe...

daya - wow maa thanku...par iss abhii ko ek bhi mat dena...

abhijeet - ha ha khane bhi kise hai...tu hi kha aalu ke parathe...aalu ke parethe khakar aalu jaisa ho raha hai...

daya - maa dekh lo abhii ko...

saroj - abhiii..

abhijeet - sorry...fattu...

daya - abhiii

abhijeet - maa aaj mai cocking karunga...

saroj - really abhiii...

abhijeet - ha maa..

daya - rahne de abhii ye cocking tere se nahi hogi...

saroj - ha daya sahi kah raha hai...

abhijeet - duniya mai koi aisa kam nahi hai jise abhii nahi kar sakta...

daya - abhii ye cocking hai..kya hai.. cocking...or tu cocking nahi kar sakta..

abhijeet - challenge..abhii ko..

daya - ha...abhii ko..

abhijeet - to theek hai phir aaj ka khana mai...

daya - kyu kya hua daar gaya...

abhijeet -daya abhii kisi se nahi daarta hai..you know.

daya - phir theek hai..maa chalo yaha se aaj abhii cocking karega...kyu abhii..

abhijeet - ha ha..jao tum sab...

daya - okk ( both went )...

acp - saroj tum khush ho na aaj...

saroj - ha bahut khush hoon...

acp - akhir phir ban gayi hamari happy family...

saroj - par abhii to...ye sab kaise hua...

acp - mujhe to tabhi hi samjh jana chahiye tha jab mera or uss diedbody ka DNA match hua tha..

saroj - ha..jab itna dhyaan nahi diya..

acp - abhijeet ko ye kabhi pta nahi chalna chahiye ki voh...

just then both hear a famale voice - " kya nahi pta chalna chahiye abhii ko papa "...

both are turn...

acp - daya...

daya - ha papa bolo kya nahi pta chalna chahiye abhii ko...

acp - kuch nahi daya...

daya - plzzzz papa batao na...

acp - aisi koi baat nahi hai daya...

daya - papa sach mai koi baat nahi hai na..

acp - ha beta...

saroj - ham to teri or abhii ki shaadi ke bare mai soch rahe the...

daya - aap bhi na..kuch bhi sochte hai...

acp - saroj aaj khana nahi banana...

daya - abhii bana raha hai...

acp - kya abhii khana bana raha...par abhii kyu khana bana raha hai...

daya - abhii ne kaha hai ki aaj voh cocking karega...

acp - or tum dono ne usse mna bhi nahi kiya...

saroj - par abhii ne hi kaha tha...

daya - plzzzzz papa aaj abhii ko cocking karne do...

acp - okkkk...

kya karu mai mujhe to cocking ka c bhi nahi aata...or daya se challenge le liya ab kya karega abhii tu..kuch soch abhii beta...said by abhijeet...

beta abhii aaj tujhe pta chalega ke cocking karna koi baccho ka khel nahi hai said by daya..

end the chapter...

I am come soon with new chapter...I hope you like this chapter...

to guys batana ki...kya abhii kar payega cocking...ya nahi...kon jeetega ye chellenge...abhiii ya daya...

thanku ayanavadg , priya , rasha , Asfiya ,Rhia dubey , shreyadayalove , seema and all guest for your reviews...

special thanku ahanmante23(appuu di ) to add me and my story in your favourite list...

by..

take care..

sheetal...


	13. Chapter 13

Hello guys.

I am back with new chapter...

we go here...

abhijeet ne khana bana liya hai...or sab khana khane ke liye teyar the..

saroj - kya baat hai abhii aaj to tune kamal hi kar diya...khana bana liya hai...

acp - akhir beta kiska hai...

saroj - mera...or kiska hai...

acp - mera bhi hai...

saroj - ha par jyaada mera hai...

daya - ab khana start kare...

saroj - tujhe bari bhuk lagi hai...

daya - ok..mat start karo...

acp - chalo khana start karo...

acp and saroj khana khate hai or daya ki taraf dekhte hai...

daya - mujhe kya dekh rahe ho khana khao...

acp - abhii beta ye khana kisne bahaya hai..

abhii - mene papa...kyu acha nahi hai...

saroj - daya kisne banaya khana...

daya - abhii ne...maa...

acp - daya jhut mat bolo...

daya - papa abhii ne khana banaya hai...

saroj - abhii tum batao theek theek...

abhii - daya ne banaya khana...

saroj - dayaaaa...

daya - maa...ab aap hi batao mera chhota bhai khana banaye or mai usse dekhta rahu...ye kaise ho sakta hai...

saroj -phir tumne hi to challenge diya tha...

daya - to phir mene hi challenge abhii ko jeeta diya...koi problem hai aap dono ko...

acp - nahi to...

saroj - tum dono bhi na...kab fight karte ho or kab dono mai...

acp - wahi to saroj...

saroj - par daya tune ye sab khana banaya kab...

daya - mene khana jab banaya...

FIASH BACK...

abhii - kya karu mai mujhe to kuch bhi banana nahi aata...

daya - kyu kya hua mere chhote bhai...khana nahi ban raha hai...

abhii - mujhe khana banana aata hai...bas abhi thode time mai sab kuch bana lunga..

daya - ha ha...mai bhi yahi hoon...

abhii - ha ha theek hai...

when abhijeet is cuting the onion then his finger injured with knife...

daya - ye kya hua abhii...

abhii - kuch nahi hua...

daya - tumhe to kabhi kuch nahi hota...dekhao hath apna...

abhii - arey daya kuch nahi hua...

daya - abhii mene kaha hath dikhao...

abhii - ok baba...

daya - dekho kitna sara blood nikal raha hai...kya jarut thi tumhe khana banane ki...

abhii - finger hi to kati hai..mai mara thodi na...

daya - chup ek dam...mene kaha chup ek dam...

abhii - daya yaar...tu bhi na...

daya -kya kaha tum ne finger hi to kati hai..tum mare thodi na...aaj to tum ne ye baat bol di hai..next time mat bolna...tumhe apni jaan ki koi fikar nahi hai lekin mujhe hai...kabhi socha hai tumhare bina hamara kya hoga...

abhii - sorry daya...

daya - ab sorry se kya hoga...

abhii - ab kya karu mai...

daya - ab main khana banaunga...

abhii - kya bhai...aisa kyu...ye to tera challenge tha...

daya - mera challenge tha...to ab mai hi pura karunga...

abhi- par mai...

daya - mujhe kuch nahi pta...

abhii - ok...ab khush tum..

daya - ha...ab theek hai...

FLASH BACK OVER...

saroj - acha to ye baat hai...

daya - ha maa...

acp - abhii tumhe jyaada chot to nahi lagi...

abhii - nahi papa...

saroj - abhii or daya kal hamare ghar party hai...

daya - party...kaisi party...

saroj - kaisi hoti hai party daya...

daya - I mean kyu hai party...

acp - tum dono theek jo ho gaye ho...

abhii - ohh...

daya - wow...

acp - ko bhi invite kar dena...

daya - okk...

abhii tu invite kar de ko phone karke mere phone ka network nahi aa rahe hai said by daya...

abhii - ye le mere phone se invite kar de tu...

daya - tum kar de na abhii...

abhii - koi nahi tu invite kar de...

daya - abhii agar tu unhe invite karega to unhe acha lagega...phir unho ne tumhari kitni help ki hai...

abhii - okkk baba...

abhii call to but purvi recive his call...

purvi (on call ) - hello...

abhii (on call ) - hello...namshte...

purvi - adii...tum ho na..

abhii - sorry madam I am not adi...I am abhii from india...

purvi - koi baat nahi adi ho ya abhii...batao kya hal hai...

abhii - mai theek hoon..par aap kon ho... kaha hai..ye unka number ha na...

purvi - ji hai..ye dad ka hi number hai...

abhii - phir aap kon...

purvi - mai unki beti purvi hoon...bhool gaye kya itni jaldi...

abhii - aaj mere ghar par party hai..to mene aapko invite karne ki liye phone kiya hai...

purvi - okk..adi dad aa jayege..

abhii - kyu aap nahi aaoge...

purvi - agar adi tum kahoge to jarur aaungi...

abhii - okk to tum bhi aa jana...

purvi - ji jarur...(cut the call )...

party start...

allmost all guests are parsent in trio's home...

acp - sab guest aa gaye hai...

daya - ha papa...

salukhe - aaj mai bahut khush hoon...

acp - ha salukhe...kyuki mai aaj apne dono beto ki shaadi pakki kar dunga...

salukhe - aaj meri beti ka intzaar khatm ho jayega...

acp - ha salukhe..

daya - par papa abhii to tarika ko shirf apna dost manta hai...phir shaadi..

acp -abhii meri koi baat ko mana nahi karta hai...

daya - ha papa I know ki abhii aapki sabhi baat manta hai..par agar abhii tarika se pyaar nahi karta phir bhi aapne abhii par shaadi ka pressure dala to mai ye shaadi nahi hone dunga..

acp - par daya...agar pyaar nahi karta to..shaadi bina pyaar ke bina bhi hoti hai..or phir shaadi ke bad pyaar ho jata hai...

daya - mai abhii ki life ke sath koi risk nahi le sakta...

acp - okkkk ...

hello abhijeet , how are you said by tarika...

abhii - good or aap..

tarika - me too...

abhii - or kaisi chal rahi hai aapki life...

tarika - papa aaj baat karne wale hai meri life ke baare mai...

abhii - kya matlab...

tarika - thodi der mai pta chal jayega...

abhii - ok...

daya come ...

daya - party mai kuch maza nahi aa raha hai...

abhii - kya matlab daya..

daya - bina dance ke party...maza kaise aayega...

abhii - voh to hai...par mai kya karu...

daya - dance or kya karoge...

abhii - mai or dance never...

daya - plzzzz..

abhii - no...no..

daya - mere liye abhii...

abhii - tere liye to mai apni jaan bhi de sakta hoon...phir ye dance kya hai...

daya - wooooow...come on abhii..

abhii - tu bhi dance karega mere sath...

daya - okkkkk...

abhii start dance on song...

Say shava shava, say shava shava... (2)...  
Rup hai teraa sona, sonee teree payal... (2)...  
Chhan chhana chhan aise chhanke, kar de sabko ghayal...  
Keh raha aankho kaa kajal, ishk me jina marna, yay...  
Say shava shava mahiya say shava shava... Yeah...

shreya with tarika...

Rup hai meraa sona, sonee meree payal...  
Rup hai meraa sona sona, sonee meree payal...  
Chhan chhana chhan aise chhanke, kar de sabko ghayal...  
Hey, keh raha aankho kaa kajal, ishk me jina marna...  
Everybody...

Say shava shava mahiya say shava shava... Yeah...

Mahiya ve aaja mahee, mahiya ve aaja... (4)...

daya to shreya...

Aaja goree nachle ay shava, nachle ve nachle ay shava...  
Arre aaja goree nachle ay shava, ae nachle ve nachle ay shava...  
Dekha tenu pehlee pehlee bar ve, hone laga dil bekarar ve...  
Rabba mainu kee ho gaya, dil janiye hai mainu kee ho gaya...

shreya to daya...

Sunke teree baate sone yar ve, mahee mainu tere nal pyar ve...  
Hai mai mar jawa, dil janiye hai mai mar jawa...  
Say shava shava mahiya, say shava shava mahiya...  
Ve shava shava bhangra, ve shava shava...

abhii to his mom dad...

Mmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...  
Inn kadmo me saanse war de, rab se jyada tujhe pyar de...  
Rab mainu maf kare, rabba khairiya hai mainu maf kare...

saroj to abhii and daya...

Tum toh meree jind meree jan ve, meree too jamin hai aasman ve...  
Tujh bin mai kee kara, rabba khairiya hai ve mai kee kara...  
Say shava shava mahiya, say shava shava mahiya...  
Say shava shava mahiya, say shava shava, yea...

trio togethar...

Ae rup hai teraa sona sona, sonee teree payal...  
Chhan chhana chhan aise chhanke, kar de sabko ghayal...  
Keh raha aankho kaa kajal, ishk me jina marna...  
Come on...

Say shava shava mahiya, say shava shava mahiya...  
Ve shava shava bhangra, ve shava shava bhangra... (2)...

acp to abhii - abhii ek baat kahni thi tumse...

abhii - ha papa kahiye...

acp - voh beta mene tumhari shaadi tarika ke sath pakki kar di hai...

abhii - kya...

acp - mene salukhe se vada kiya tha ki tumhari shaadi tarika ke sath hi hogi...

abhii silent...

acp - kuch bolo beta...chup kyu ho...

abhii - voh mai...

acp - ha beta...bolo...

abhii - mai tarika se...

salukhe come here...

salukhe - boss kya kaha abhii ne..shaadi ke liye...

acp - abhi to kuch nahi kaha...

salukhe - bolo abhii..karoge meri beti se shaadi..banaoge tarika ko iss ghar ki bahu...

abhii - kuch time bad bataunga...

salukhe - ok...

acp- kal tum tarika ko lekar bahar jaoge...okkk...

abhii - ok..papa...

just then all hear a voice - "sorry acp sir mai late ho gaya...

all turns...

acp - tum aa gaye...

rajeev - ha...acp sir..

acp - aapki beti nahi aayi...

rajeev - nahi , voh nahi aayi ...

acp - par kyu...

rajeev - usse kuch kam hai...

acp - okkk...

daya - hello ...

rajeev - hello daya , how are you..

daya - I am good...

rajeev - aditya kaha hai , sorry I mean abhijeet kaha hai...

daya - yahi hai..abhi bulata hoon...(daya call to abhii )...

abhii come ...

abhii - hello ..

rajeev - hello aditya oh sorry abhijeet...

abhii - It's ok aap mujhe aditya hi boleye...

rajeev - nahi mai abhijeet hi kahuga...

abhii - jab aap mujhe aditya bolte ho na to mujhe acha lagta hai...

rajeev - ok..adi..

abhii - aapki beti nahi aayi...

rajeev - nahi..

abhii - voh to kah rahi thi agar mai usse party mai aane ko kahuga to voh jarur aayegi...

rajeev - pta nahi adi mene to kaha tha ki chalo party mai par ussne mna kar diya...

abhii - koi nahi..aap gaye kitna ki kafi hai...

PARTY OVER...

NEXT DAY...

abhijeet shaadi karoge mujhse said by tarika...

abhii - voh tarika aaj tak mene tumhe shirf apna dost mana hai...

tarika - abhii mene bhi tumhe apna dost mana tha...par..

abhii - par kya tarika..

tarika - pta nahi ye dosti pyaar mai kab badal gayi...

abhii - par mai to..

tarika - ha bolo abhii shaadi karoge mujhse..

end the chapter...

I hope you like this chapter...I am come soon...

kya abhijeet tarika se shaadi ke liye ha kahega or nahi...ya kismat ne kuch or hi likha na in dono ke naseeb mai...

thanku appuu , ayanvadg, Js abhi ,shreyadayalove , rhia dubey , priya ,shanaya , aprachi2490 and all guest for your reviews...

by...

take care...

sheetal...


	14. Chapter 14

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

tarika - shaadi karoge mujhe se abhijeet...

abhii - sorry tarika ji..mai aap se pyar nahi karta...I am really sorry...

tarika become slient...

abhii - aapko mujh se bhi acha larka mil jayega...jo aapko hamesha khush rakhega...par mai aap se pyar nahi karta...or mai aapke sath shaadi karke aap ki life barbad karna nahi chahta..

tarika - abhii mai tumhare aalava kisi or ke sath shaadi ke bare mai soch bhi nahi sakti...mujhe belive hai ki tum ek din jarur ha kahoge...mai jab tak tumhari ha ka intaaz karungi...

abhii - sorry tarika...mai chalta hoon...

tarika - okk...abhii...

abhii went from there...

tarika to herself - abhii tum nahi jante mai tumse kitna pyar karti hoon...mai shaadi karungi to shirf tum se...kisi or se shaadi karne se pahle mai marna pasaand karungi...

AFTER SOME HOURS...

trio's home...

acp - kya hua abhii...

abhii - papa maine sahi kiya na...

acp - mera beta kabhi kuch galat nahi kar sakta...

abhii - woh papa maine tarika se shaadi ko mna kar diya...

acp - kya...

abhii - ha papa...jab main tarika se pyar hi nahi karta to main tarika se shaadi kaise kar sakta hoon..or main unse shaadi karke unki life barbad karna nahi chahta...

acp - par beta...

abhii - plzz papa or main iss topic par koi baat nahi karna chahta...

acp - ok..beta...

abhii - mai apne room mai ja raha hoon...

acp - okkk beta...

abhii went to his room...

acp - abhii beta ye tune kya kiya...ab mai salukhe ko kya kahunga...

just then salukhe come...

salukhe - abhiii..abhii...abhii...

acp - salukhe tu yaha kya hua...or tu itne gusse mai kyu hai...

salukhe - aapne bete se puch na...kya kiya hai ussne...

acp - bete se...

salukhe - ha ha..puch na apne abhii se...

acp - salukhe tu meri baat dhyaan se sun na...

salukhe - mujhe tum se nahi uss abhii se baat karni hai...kya bigada tha meri beti na usska...abhii...abhii...yaha aa...

abhii come here...

abhii - salukhe sir aap yaha...

salukhe - arey mar gaya salukhe...

abhii - sir aap ro kyu rahe ho...

salukhe - to kya karu mai...kyuki tumhe meri hassi to dekhi nahi jaati...

abhii - nahi sir...aisi koi baat nahi hai..

salukhe - phir kyu kiya aisa tumne kya bigada tha meri beti ne...voh to shirf tum se pyaar karti thi na...arey jab ham sab ne tumhe mra hua maan liya tha..to ek voh thi jise tumhare jinda hone ki ummid thi..arey ummid hi nahi pura belive tha...

abhii - I am really sorry sir...

salukhe - sorry...arey sorry kahne se meri beti dobara vapas to nahi aa jayegi...

abhii - kya matlab...

salukhe - voh hamesha kahti thi ki tumhare siva kisi or se shaadi karne se acha to marna pasaand karegi...or vohi hi kiya ussne...

abhii or acp are socked...

acp - ye tu kya kah raha hai salukhe tarika ko kuch nahi hoga...

salukhe(angrly) - sukur karo abhi shirf kah raha hoon..tumhare iss abhii ko jail nahi bhej raha hoon...jail kya main to isse abhi mar deta..par kya karu voh bhi nahi kar sakta...

abhii (tearly) - nahi...tarika aisa nahi kar sakti..

acp - salukhe par ye sab kaise hua...

salukhe - jab issne tarika ko shaadi ke liye mna kiya to voh iss baat ko bardash nahi kar sakti or ussne sucide kar liya...

abhii - meri vajah se tarika ne sucide kar liya...ye maine kya kiya...main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi karunga...

salukhe - ab to tum bahut khush honge...arey bete se kam nahi mana tha tumhe..or tumne hi meri beti ki jaan le li...kyu abhii...kyu...

abhii - par maine to...

salukhe - isse to acha tum khai pe se girne ke baad jinda hi na bache hote..jab hi mar jate...phir aaj meri beti tarika jinda to hoti...

just then all hear a voice-" bass salukhe sir bahut bol chuke aap..ab isske aage kuch mat mujh se bura koi nahi hoga...

all turn...

acp - daya tum...

daya - kya kaha aapne abhii aaj jinda hi nahi hota to aaj aapki beti jinda hoti...arey bhool gaye aap jaane kitni baar abhii ne bina apni jaan ki fikar kar aap ki beti ko bachaya tha...arey agar aaj abhii na hoti to aapki beti aap se kabh ki aalag hi gayi hoti...arey mujhe bhi dukh hai tarika ke marne ka...isska ye matlab ye to nahi ki aap sari galti abhii ki hi bataye...

abhii - daya tu chup kar...meri vajah se hi tarika ne sucide kiya...

daya - tarika ne sucide kiya to koi bhi akar tumhe kuch bhi bolega...or ye mujhe manjur nahi hai...suna tum se...

salukhe - ha ha sucide to meri beti ne kiya hai...voh bhi tumhare abhii ki vajah se...tumhare abhii ne thodi na sucide kiya hai..jo tumhe dukh hota...

daya - enough sir..

sachin or pankaj come...

sachin - salukhe sir aap chaleye...antim sanskar ka time ho gaya hai...

salukhe - abhi to mai ja raha hoon par yaad rakhna meri beti ki maut ke jimedar tum ho shirf tum abhijeet...shirf tum abhijeet...

abhii - aap sahi kah rahe ho salukhe sir...main hi tarika ki maut ka jimedar hoon...

pankaj - chale sir...

acp - mai bhi chalta hoon...

sachin - ha sir chaleye...

abhii - main bhi chalta hoon...

salukhe - nahi, tum yaha nahi aaoge...suna tumne...

abhii - par sir main akhiri baar tarika ko dekhna chahta hoon...

salukhe - tum yaha nahi aaoge...

abhii - plzzz sir...

acp - daya sabhalo abhii ko...

daya - ha papa...aap jaye...

sachin , acp , pankaj , salukhe are went...

abhii - ye maine kya kar diya...meri vajah se kisi ne aapni jaan di hai...

daya - abhii tumne kuch nahi kiya...

abhii - mujhe jeene ka koi hak nahi hai...main marna chahta hoon...(he take knife and he try to cut his hand's nurvs...)...

daya - stoped abhii ye kya kar rahe ho...

abhii - main marna chahta hoon...

just then daya take kinfe to abhii and he slap to abhii...

daya - ye kya kar rahe ho tum..marna chahte ho tum...kya tumhare aisa karne se tarika jinda ho jayegi..

abhii- mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. mai janta hoon tum ye sab mujhe gilt se bachane ke liye kar rahe ho..( he again try to left knife...)

daya- lo kar lo..apne man ki..tum kisi ki sunte hi kaha ho...arey ye to socho tumhare bina un sab ka kya hoga jo tumse beintha pyar karte h...un sab ki to chodo..mai kya karunga ye socha tumne...mar jaunga abhii mai tumhare bina..or phir bhi tum marna chahte ho to mai tumhare liye mayne kya rakhta hoon..

abhii- pagal hai tu...aaj to apne marne ki baat kah di aage aisa kabhi mat bolna..kya kah raha hai daya tu ki tu mere liye koi mayene nahi rakhta...iss duniya mai agar sabse jyada mai kisi se pyar karta hoon to wo tu h..phir aisa kyu bol raha...

daya- or jab tu apne marne ki baat karta hai to yahi dard mujhe bhi hota hai..bol..tu kyu karta hai aisa..

abhii - par main kya karu daya..main aisa nahi dekh sakta...

daya - to tum mar jaoge...kabhi socha hai tumhare bina hamare kya hoga...kaise jiyege tumhare bina ham...hamesha apne baare main sochte ho kabhi mere , papa, maa or apni cid team ke baar main socha karo...kya karenge ham sab tumhare bina... main janta hoon tarika tumhari bahut achi friend thi...

abhii- daya tu sach sach bta tarika ne sirf meri wajah se sucide ki hai na..

daya - nahi abhii..tu mujhe bta yadi tu shaadi ke liye haa kar bhi deta to kya to usse wo khusi de pata jo wo chahati...

abhii - phir salukhe sir aisa kyu bol rahe hai...

daya- abhi unhe kuch samajh mai nahi aa raha..bahut dukhi hai na..time ke sath unhe sab samajh mai aa jayega...

abhii- daya sayad ab koi bhi larki mujhse pyar nahi karegi..or mai yahi deserve karta hoon..

daya- tum wrong ho abhii...

abhii - matlab...

daya- I mean mai ek aisi larki ko janta hoon jo sirf tumhe khush dekna chahta hai..phir tumhe khush dekhne ke liye usse khud apne aap ko dukh kyu na dena pde...

abhii - tu jhoot bol raha hai na...mujhe koi larki pyar nahi karti..or agar karti bhi hogi na ab nafrat karne lagegi...suna tune...( he went..)..

daya to himself- I don't know wo nafrat karegi ya pyar..par ek hope hai wo teri life mai kuch to chane karegi...

AFTER ONE MONTH...

ye kaisa khana bnaya hai montu tune kuch aata bhi hai ya nahi itna bekar khana aaj tak nahi kiya maine said by abhii..

montu - sir khana acha to bna hai...daya sir ne to kuch bhi nahi kaha...

abhii(angerly) - ab tum sikhaoge mujhe kya acha hai or kya bura ..( he throw the breakfast plate)...lo tum kha lena isse...( abhii went to cid beuro).

daya - rahene de montu..khana acha bna haa..

montu- sir ye abhii sir ko kya ho gaya..pahle to mere khane ki itni tariff karte the or aaj...

daya- pta nahi uss din se kya hua isse..pta nahi ab kab mai apne bhai ko pahle jaisa dekhunaga...

montu - haa sir.. pahle to wo itni masti karte the...kabhi aap ko or kabhi mam sahab ko preshaan karte the or kabhi kabhi jab aap yaha nahi hote the to mujhe hi bali ka bakra ban na padta tha..kitna maza aata tha jab...

daya - haa montu..ab pta nahi aisa kab hoga..hoga bhi ya nahi...

montu - mai bhagwan se duwa karuga ki abhii sir pahle ki tarah ho jaye..ye sab acha nahi lagta..

daya- haa montu sayad bhagwan teri duwa sun le..or mujhe mera hasta khelta abhii wapas mil jaye...

montu - daya sir koi to hoga na jo hamare pahle wale abhii sir ko wapas le aye..

daya - pta nahi montu..par abhi mujhe late ho raha hai mai niklta hoon...( he went)..

end the chapter...

I hope you liked the chapter...I will come soon with a new chapter...

thanking you nandini,priya,appu,saachi,ayanvadg, and all guest for review..and thanks to all silent readers...

bye...

take care..,

sheetal...


	15. Chapter 15

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...sorry for late update...

we go here...

cid office...

pankaj - or kya chal raha hai sachin sir...

sachin - kuch bhi to nahi chal raha hai...

pankaj - sir aapko pta hai dcp sir koi new cid officer ko la rahe hai...

schin - nahi to... kon hai wo..

pankaj - wo to mujhe bhi nahi pta...

sachin - koi baat nahi pankaj...

pankaj - sir aap samosha khaoge...

sachin - ab..

pankaj - ha..

sachin - par kaise...

pankaj - mere pass hai...

sachin - abhijeet sir aate hi honge...

pankaj - ham abhi sir ke aane se pahle kha lenge...

sachin - okk..give me..

pankaj - sir lo samoshe...

sachin - ya...

pankaj - sir sauce bhi loge..

sachin - lao...pankaj ye to nikal hi nahi rahi hai...

pankaj - try karo nikal jayegi...thoda jor laga kar karo..

sachin - okkk...

sachin try to open sauce's bottle..then abhii come here sauce fell in abhii's shirt...

sachin - sorry sir...

abhii(angrly) - what sorry...

sachin - mujhe pta nahi tha ki aap aa rahe ho...

abhii - kuch kam nahi hai...jo yaha samoshe kha rahe ho...

sachin - wo sir...

abhii - cid ki duty ki nahi ki jati to chhod kyu nahi dete...idots...

sachin - sorry sir..

abhii - kon laya hai samoshe...

sachin - pankaj...

abhii - pankaj tum laye ho...mujhe pta tha ki aise kam hi karte ho tum...

pankaj - sorry sir...

abhii - cid mai khane ki liye rakha hai tum dono ko...ek kam to theek se karte nahi...

just then a voice " abhii ye kya kar rahe ho tum "...

abhii - daya...

daya - abhii ye tum kis tarah baat kar rahe ho pankaj or sachin se...

abhii - tum ne hi to sir pe chadha kar rakha hai inhe..

daya - aisa kya hua jo tum itna gussa kar rahe ho..

abhii - puch lo inse hi...

daya - abhii plzz ..just come down...tum bhool gaye pahle tum bhi yahi karte the...

abhii - pahle jaisa ab yaha kuch nahi hai...kuch bhi...

daya -kon nahi hai yaha pahle jaisa...tum , main , acp sir , pankaj , sachin sab to pahle jaise hai...

abhii - daya tum jante ho ab pahle jaise kuch nahi hai...

daya - abhii tum baat ko samjho...plz abhii...

abhii - mujhe kuch nahi samjhna...suna tumne...

daya - okkkk...tum relax karo...okkk..

abhii - aaj to aisa ho gaya hai...aage se aisa nahi hona nahi chahiye...

pankaj - okkk...

abhii - warna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga...(he went to his cabin )...

pankaj - daya sir mene kuch nahi kiya...

daya - ha pankaj...abhii ki side se mai sorry bolta hoon...

sachin - sir phir abhii sir ne aisa kyu kiya...

daya - sachin tum to jante ho abhii ko wo aisa kyu kar raha hai...

pankaj - daya sir abhii sir pahle jaise kab honge..

sachin - ha sir...boliye...

daya -kya kahu mai...main khud hi nahi janta ki mera abhii kab pahle jaisa hoga..

sachin -hmmmmm...

daya - ab main abhii ke pass jata hoon...

sachin - okk...

abhii kya hua tumhe said by daya...

abhii - kuch nahi...

daya - phir itne gusse main kyu ho...

abhii - kyu or... gussa.. nahi to...

daya - abhii main janta hoon tum kis tarha jee rahe ho...

abhii - daya tum sab kuch jante ho...phir puch rahe ho...

daya - kab tak tum aise hi rahonge...

abhii - daya tumhe lagta hai ki mujhe aise rahna pasaand hai...arey main bhi hassna chahta hoon...phir uss accident ne meri puri life change kar di...jab bhi main hassna chahta hoon..mujhe wo sab yaad aa jata hai jo mene tarika ke sath kiya...meri wajah se tarika ne sucide kiya...

daya - abhii tumne kuch nahi kiya..tarika ne aapne aap sucide kiya...

abhii - main janta hoon daya tum ye sab kyu kah raha hoon...

daya - nahi abhii..main sach kah raha hoon...

abhii - daya tum yaha se jao..mujhe akela chhod do...

daya - par abhii...

abhiii - daya plzz leave me alone...

daya - theek hai..par apna dhyaan rakhna...

abhii - okkk...

daya - hmmm (he went )...

abhii - daya main janta hoon ki tum sab mujhe pahle jaisa hassta khelta dekhna chahte ho...par ye impossble hai...wo abhii kahi kho gaya hai...or wo kabhi wapas nahi aayega...kabhi nahi...

sachin - kya hua daya sir abhii sir theek to hai...

daya - hai...

pankaj - abhii sir bahut jald hi pahle jaise ho jayege...

" yaha kuch bhi pahle jaise nahi hoga"...

pankaj - dcp sir...aap yaha..

dcp - kyu main yaha nahi aa sakta...

sachin - nahi sir aisa kuch nahi...

dcp - koi case nahi hai...

pankaj - nahi sir...wo abhii sir...

dcp - angry young man yaha hai..

sachin - ha sir apne cabin main hai...

daya - sir...

dcp - apne uss devdas ko samjha dena ki kal se ek new senior Inspecter join kar rahi hai..ab tak uss angry young man ki wajah se five officer transfar le chuke...agar iss baar aisa kuch hua na to iss baar main tumhare devdas ka transfar kar duga...

daya - sir usska name abhijeet hai..kya aap devdas devdas kar rahe ho...

sachin - kon hai wo senior inspecter...

dcp - kal se join kar rahi hai...kal hi pta chalega...london se aa rahi hai...

pankaj - london se...india aa rahi hai...

dcp - ha pankaj...or ha usske samne ye apna drama band rakhna...

sachin - ok...

trio's house...

aruna - daya beta aa gaya tu...

daya - ha maa...

acp - abhii kaha hai...

daya - wo abhi tak aaya nahi...

acp - kya matlab wo abhii tak aaya nahi...tum dono ek sath hi to aate ho...

daya - ha dad..par abhii to 6:00 clock par hi office se nikal gaya tha...

aruna - daya kaha hai mera abhii...wo theek to hoga...

acp - tumne abhii se pucha nahi kaha ja raha hai...

daya - pucha tha...ussne kaha tha ghar ja raha hoon...

aruna - par abhii to ghar aaya hi nahi...kahi usse kuch ho to nahi gaya...pta nahi kaha hoga mera abhii...

daya - maa abhii ko kuch nahi hoga...main abhi lekar aata hoon aapke abhii ko...

acp - main bhi chalta hoon...

daya - nahi dad aap maa ke sath rahiye...main or shreya jaa rahe hai...

waiter drink lekar aao said by abhii...

waiter - sir ab or drink nahi milegi...

abhii - kyu nahi milegi..tum jante ho main kon hoon...

waiter - sir ab club band karne ka time ho gaya hai..

abhii - nahi mujhe or drink chahiye...

waiter - sir aap pahle hi five bottle pee chuke hai...ham aapko or drink nahi de sakte hai...

abhii - kyu nahi de sakte...

waiter - kyuki sir agar hamne aapko or drink di to usse aapki jaan bhi ja sakti hai...

abhii - meri jaan ja sakti...to jaane do na...waise bhi jab main kisi ki jaan le sakta hoon to...agar meri jaan chali jaye to kuch gam nahi...waise bhi meri life main ab kuch nahi rakha...

waiter - sir aap aisa kyu bol rahe ho...aapki wife bhi to hogi...aapke bhai , maa , or dad bhi honge...phir ab aisa kyu bol ho ki ab aapki life main kuch nahi rakha...kya wo sab aapse pyaar nahi karte...

abhii - wo sab aapni jaan se bhi jyada mujhse pyaar karte hai...par main unke pyaar ke kabil nahi hoon...

waiter - sir aap aisa kyu bol rahe ho...

abhii - nahi mujhe to or drink chahiye...

club manager come and said - kya ho raha hai yaha...

waiter - sir aap dekho na ye sir or drink maag rahe hai...main kab se kah raha hoon club band karne ka time ho gaya...

manager - dekho sir club band karne ka time ho gaya hai aap kal aaye...

abhii - nahi mujhe to abhi chahiye...tum jante nahi main kon hoon...tumhara club band karwa dunga...

abhii pull chairs by legs...

manager - watchman bahar nikalo iss...pta nahi kaha kaha se aa jate hai...

watchman pull to abhii out of door...just then daya catch to abhii...

daya - what the hell...like do that with abhii...

watchman - ye aapka bhai hai...

daya- ha , mera bhai hai ye...tumhari himmat kaise hui abhii ke sath aisa karne ki..tum jante bhi ho ye kon hai...

manager - ek number ka drinker hai ye...

daya - just shut your mouth...

manager - ha to lekar jao aapne bhai ko...

daya - abhi to ja raha hoon par yaad rakhna dobara jarur aaunga...

abhii - daya...dekho na ye mujhe drink nahi de rahe hai...

daya - abhii chalo yaha se...

abhii - nahi mujhe drink chahiye...

daya - ha main dunga tumhe drink...

abhiii - sachi daya...

daya -ha...par pahle tum yaha se chalo...

abhiii - okk...

both are went...

end the chapter...

I hopu you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

jan tak aap sochiye kon hai wo senior inspector...guys can you guss who is she ?...and give me answer in review box...

thanku guys for ur reviews...and all silent reader...

bye...

take care...

sheetal...


	16. Chapter 16

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter..sorry for late update...

note - I know guys aapko tarika ka sucide or abhii ka drink karna kuch samjhe nahi aaya hoga... par ye ek bahut bara twist hai... ya phir ye suspence hai...jis suspencese parda bahut jadl hataungi...now read this story...

we go here..

Next moring...

kya ho raha hai yaha said by acp...

sachin - sir wo..

acp - kuch bologe...

sachin - aaj koi new cid officer join kar rahi hai..

acp - or mujhe bataya bhi nahi...

pankaj - DCP sir ne hame kal hi bataya...

acp - kon hai wo..

sachin - sir pta nahi...

acp - daya or abhii kaha hai...

sachin - wo sir..

acp - wo kya..

pankaj - abhii or daya sir abhi tak aaye nahi...

acp - whatttt...

sachin hai sir...

acp - dono ghar se yaha aane ke liye 6:00am ko hi nikal gaye the...

sachin - par abhi tak yaha nahi aaye...

acp - kaha hai ye dono...

" sorry sir kuch tha isliye late ho haye "...

acp - daya abhii tum dono...

daya - sir ek kaam tha to late ho gaye..

acp - acha theek hai...

abhii - wo new officer aa rahi thi.. kaha hai wo...

sachin - sir wo abhi tak nahi aayi...

abhii - jo officer apne pahle hi din duty par late aayegi..wo kya cid mai kaam karegi..

acp - koi baat nahi abhiii...aa jayegi...

"senior inspector purvi manhotra repoting on duty sir said by a girl "...

acp - purvi tum...

purvi - acp sir...aap sab yaha...

abhii - cid team yaha nahi hogi to kaha hogi...

purvi - mujhe nahi pta tha ki mere transfar yaha aap logo ke pass ho raha hai...

acp - acha hua tumhara transfar yaha ho gaya...

abhii - pahle din to kam se kam tum time par aa jati..

purvi - adiii..tum itna gussa kyu ho..isliye ki main 2 min late ho gayi...achaa baba sorry...

abhii - mujhe koi fark nahi parta ki tum kisi bhi time aao...

purvi - adii tumhe kya hua hai...tum ye kaise baat kar rahe ho...

abhii - mujhe kuch nahi hua hai...or ha mera name abhii hai adi nahi...okk

purvi - arey adii..tum kab se itni chhoti baato par gussa karne lage...kya hua hai tumhe..

daya - purvi abhii ko kuch nahi hua hai...

abhii - main ja raha hoon...

purvi - arey ab adii tumhe kya hua..kyu ja rahe ho...

abhii - ab mujhe jane ke liye tum se permission leni hogi...

purvi - arey adii mene kab kaha aisa...

acp - abhii tum jao...

abhii - yaa..( he went )...

purvi - acp sir kaise ho aap sab..

acp - ham sab to theek hai..or tum or tumhare dad..

purvi - papa or mai dono theek hai...

acp - ab tum mumbai mai hi rahugi na...

purvi - ha..

acp - or ..

purvi - papa kuch hi dino mai mumbai aa jayenge...

daya - acha theek hai..

acp - daya purvi ko sab se milwao..

daya - purvi ye pankaj..

purvi - hello pankaj..

pankaj - hello mam..

purvi - plzzz mam mat boliye..call me purvi...

daya - ye hai sachin or ye shreya or ye nikhil...

purvi - hello guys...

shreya - hello purvi..

purvi - daya sir ye adii ko kya hua hai..

daya - kuch nahi..

purvi - kuch to hua hai...

daya - arey kaha na kuch nahi hua hai..

shreya - arey chhore purvi..tum batao kaisa laga yaha aa kar...

purvi - bahut acha lag raha hai...kabhi socha nahi tha ki phir kabhi tum sab se milungi..

shreya - acha theek kiya...jo soch nahi...

purvi - kyu...

shreya to see daya - warna jo ham sochte hai wo ham kabhi kar nahi pate...

purvi - matlab..

shreya - kuch nahi...

just then pankaj's phone ringing...

pankaj ( on call ) - hello...ha...kaha par...okk ham aate hai..( cut the call )..

daya - kya hua pankaj...

pankaj - ek khoon ho gaya hai..

daya - kaha par...

pankaj - ek ice factory mai..

shreya - okk chalo...

Ice factory...

lagta hai three goli mari hai isse said by abhii...

daya - ha lagta to hai...

abhii - puri factory acchi tarah chhan maro..

all nodded...

daya - jab tak died boady to lab mai bhijwa do...

pankaj - okkk..

abhii - hame call kisne kiya tha...

a man - sir mene...

abhii - kya name hai tumhara..

man - sir neeraj...

daya - acha neeraj ye batao ki tumne yaha se kisi ko jate hue dekha..

neeraj - nahi sir...

abhii - goli ki aawaz suni..

neeraj - nahi sir...

daya - acha theek hai..

neeraj - sir main jao..

daya - ha...par case solve hame tak tum mumbai se nahi ja sakte..

neeraj - okk sir..(he went )..

abhii - daya tumne iss neeraj ko kyu jane diya...

daya - ab ye seedha apne boss ke pass jayega...

abhii - acha..

daya - chalo lab mai chalte hai...

abhii - tum sab jao...mai nahi aaunga...

daya - kyu abhii...

abhii - yaar tum jante ho na salukhe sir ko...bewajah gussa ho jayege...

daya - kabh tak abhii tum lab mai nahi jaoge..

abhii - daya tu ja na..

daya - acha theek hai...

LAB...

salukhe sir kya pta chala hai said by daya..

salukhe - daya iss three goli mari hai...

daya - ye to abhii ne bhi bta diya tha sir..

salukhe - to usse hi puch lo na...yaha kyu aaye ho...

daya - arey sir aap to gussa ho gaye..

salukhe - daya tum jante ho na mujhe usske name se bhi nafrat hai...

daya - par sir...

salukhe - phir kyu lete ho usska name..

daya - kabh tak sir aap abhii se naraz rahoge...

salukhe - jab tak mujhe yaad rahega ki usne meri tarika ki jaan li hai...

daya - sir abhii ne tarika ko nahi mara , tarika ne khud sucide kiya tha..suna aapne...

salukhe - main usse naraz nahi hoon...

daya - sach sir...

salukhe - main usse nafrat karta... nafrat...or hamesh karta rahunga...

daya - sir aap...

sachin - daya sir ham yaha case ke liye aaye hai...to plzzz salukhe sir case ke baare mai bataye..

salukhe - iss 2.5 cllaver ki gun se goli mari hai..

sachin - acha sir or bataye..

salukhe - isse mare hue 4 hours ho gaye hai..

pankaj - okk..

daya - chalo iss neeraj ko pakadte hai...

pankaj - abhii sir , purvi ,or shreya gaye hai neeraj ke peeche...

ye yaha kise milne aaya hoga said by abhii...

purvi - khooni se...

abhii - wo to mujhe bhi pta hai...par kis se...

shreya - sir andar chale..

abhii - abhi nahi...andar na jane kitne log hoge...

shreya - sir phir kya kare...

purvi - main jakar dekhti hoon...

abhii - pagal ho tum...

purvi - kyu..

abhii - andar jakar dekhogi to tumhe wo log maar denge...

purvi - nahi maarege...

abhii - kyu tumhare chacha lagte hai wo...

purvi - kuch bhi samjh lo...

abhii - kaha chali tum..

purvi - abhi aati hoon...(she went )..

abhii - mene kaha tha daya iss larki ko mere sath mat bhejo...

shreya - sir purvi cid officer hai..

abhii - mene kab kaha ki singer hai..

shreya - sorry sir..

abhii - it's okk shreya...sorry to mujhe kahna chahiye...pta nahi kyu mujhe itna gussa kyu aa jata hai...

shreya - it's okk sir...

abhii - ye pagal to nahi ho gayi...waha kyu ja rahi hai...

shreya - sir purvi andar kyu ja rahi hai..

abhii - kya karna chahti hai ye...

"hello guys..kya aapne mere BF ko dekha hai said by purvi"...

one goons - tum yaha kya kar rahi ho...jao yaha se...

purvi - bhai mera BF yahi kahi chup hai...main ek baar andar jakar dekh lo...

second goons - larki tu chali ja yaha se...yaha koi nahi hai..

purvi - arey nahi mujhe mere BF se milna hai...

goons - kaha na tu chali ja yaha se...yaha tera BF nahi hai...

purvi - par ussne kaha tha ki wo andar hi hai...main ek baar andar jakar dekh lu...

goon - chal ja yaha se...

goon pull to purvi..before purvi fall down and abhii catch her...

goon - le aa gaya tere BF...

abhii - kya badtmeezi hai ye...

goon - oh hero apni GF ko lekar ja yaha se...kab se yaha par ghum rahi hai...

abhii - tune hero bol hi diya hai to ab iss hero ki heropanti dekh...

abhiii start fight with goons...all cid team come here and catch all goons...

abhii -pankaj sachin le jao in sab se ko yaha se...

sachin - chalo..

pankaj and sachin went with goons...

daya - chalo boss ab ghar chale..

abhii - ha...

purvi - ek min...

daya - kya hua purvi...

purvi - adii tum itni acchi fight karte ho mujhe pta nahi tha...you are genious..

abhii - main to genious hoon par tum na ek number ki fool ho..

purvi - main fool... kaise..

abhii - kya kar rahi thi tum waha...

purvi - main yah dekh rahi thi ki andar kitne log hai..

abhii - aise..

purvi - ha...

daya - ab ghar bhi chalo...

abhii - okk...

purvi - daya sir coffee pine chle...

daya - ha..abhii chalo na..

abhii- mujhe kahi nahi jana hai...

purvi - chalo na adii..bahut maza aayega...purani baat yaad karege..

abhii - kaha na mujhe nahi jana..

purvi - adii tum itna gussa kyu ho jate ho..

daya - it's okk abhii tum ghar jao...main or purvi hi chale jayege..

purvi - chale..

daya - ha..

daya sir adii ko kya hua hai said by purvi..

daya - arey kaha na kuch nahi..

purvi - pahle to itna gussa nahi karta tha...

daya - time ke sath log badal jate hai..tum bhi to badal gayi na..

purvi - main kaise badal gayi...

daya - kya tum sach mai nahi badli..

purvi - ha sir...

daya - kya tum ab bhi abhii se pyaar karti ho...

purvi - wo main..

daya - kaha tha na sab badal jate hai...

purvi - adii se pyaar kiya tha..pyaar karti hoon..pyaar karti rahungi...marte dam tak...par aap ne hi to kaha tha ki adii kisi or se pyaar karta hai..isliye mene adii se door ho gayi..adii ki khushi ke liye..

daya - abhii usse pyaar nahi karta..

purvi - kya..

daya - tum janti ho abhii aisa kyu ho gaya hai...

purvi - nahi sir..kaise..

daya - ye ek bahut bari kahani hai...phir kabhi bataunga...

purvi - plzzz sir bataye..

daya - abhii aisa hua tarika ki wahaj se...

purvi - kon tarika...

daya tald to purvi about tarika...

purvi - kyaaaa...ye sab hua adii ke sath...

daya - ha.

purvi - ha par iss mai adii ki to koi galti nahi thi phir aisa kyu ho gaya hai wo...

daya - wahi to..puri galti apni manta hai..

purvi - par tarika ne sucid kyu kiya...

daya - abhii ne usse shaadi karne se mna kar diya tha...

purvi - nahi sir...tarika ne iss baat par sucide nahi kiya hoga...

daya - kya matlab..

purvi - wo mujhe nahi pta...par tarika ne sucide nahi kiya...

daya - tumhara matlab tarika ka khoon hua hai...

purvi - wo mujhe nahi pta...par adii apne aap ko saja kyu de raha hai..

daya - uss din se mera abhii hasna hi bhool gaya hai..pta nahi kabh mera abhii pahle jaise hoga..

purvi - hoga sir..jarur hoga..

daya - par kaise...kon karega...

purvi - main...adii ko pahle jaise bana dungi...

daya - thanku so much...agar mera abhii pahle jaisa ho gaya to mai tumhara issan kabhi nahi bhoolunga...

purvi - par aapko meri help karni hogi..

daya - bilkul..main abhii ke liye apni jaan bhi de sakta hoon...

purvi - jaan nahi deni...bas shaadi karni hogi..

daya - shaadi par kyu...

purvi - bas aap shaadi ke liye ha kah do..

daya - ok...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon...

thanku for your reviews...

bye..

take care..

sheetal...


	17. Chapter 17

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

daya(confuse) - purvi tum kya kah rahi ho mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha hai...

purvi (smile)- daya sir aap bas shaadi ke liye ha kar dijiye...

daya(serious tone) - mai kaise shaadi kar sakta hoon...infect mai shaadi ke baare mai soch bhi nahi sakta..

purvi(low tone) - par kyu sir..

daya(strict tone) - tumhra dimag kharab hai kya...mera abhii ki aisa condition hote hue mai shaadi karunga...

purvi (serious tone )- aap adii ko khush dekhna chahte ho na..

daya (confuse) -ha par...

purvi (serious tone) - plzz...bas aap shaadi ke liye ha kar dijiye...

daya (strick tone )- nahi mujhse ye nahi hoga...

purvi (confuse) - par kyu sir...

daya (serious tone)- sayad tum nahi janti ki mene or abhii ne promise kiya tha ki mai or wo ek sath hi shaadi karenge...

purvi(smile) - ha to acha hai na...

daya(confuse) - tum phir bhi ye bol rahi ho ki mai shaadi kar lu...

purvi(smile) - ha...

daya(confuse) - par..

purvi (low tone) - par war kuch nahi sir aapko shaadi karni hogi...

daya(angry tone) - nahi...

purvi - aapko aapke abhii ki kasam...

daya went form there...

purvi to herself - arey daya sir to chale gaye...par koi baat nahi mai adii ko phir se pahle jaisa bana dungi..chahe iske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pade...mujhe na adii se hi baat karni hogi...

abhii 's room...

abhii sitting on bad and he do something in his laptop...purvi come here...

purvi(smile) - hello..

abhii(strict tone) - tum yaha...

purvi(smile) - ha...

abhii(low tone) - par kyu...

purvi (happy)- acp sir ne bulaya tha..

abhii - okk...par ye papa ka room nahi hai...tum ja sakti ho...

purvi - ha...ye to mai bhi janti hoon adii..

abhii - to phir jao na..

purvi(happy) - mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai...

abhii(strict tone) - par mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai...

purvi - plzzz ek min...

abhii - kaha na koi baat nahi karni hai...

purvi - daya sir ke baare mai...

abhii - daya ke baare mai...

purvi - ha...

abhii - acha to theek hai...

purvi - tum se ek baat puchu...

abhii - ha...

purvi - tum daya sir se kitna pyaar karte ho..

abhii(strict tone) - tum pagal ho kya...

purvi (curious)- plzzz adi tum mere question ka answer do...

abhii(happy) - apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karta hoon mai apne bhai se...

purvi(serious tone) - phir kyu tumhe daya sir ki problem nahi dikhti...

abhii(scar tone) - daya ki problem...kyu kya hua daya ko..

purvi(smile) - daya sir ko kuch nahi hua...

abhii(confuse) - phir tum kya kahna chahti hoon...

purvi(serious tone) - kya tumhe nahi lagta ki daya sir ko apni life mai aage badhna chahiye..

abhii - ha...

purvi - phir tum kyu nahi kahte ki daya sir ko shaadi kar leni chahiye...

abhii - to mene kab roka hai daya ko...

purvi - roka nahi to kaha bhi to nahi...

abhii - tum kahna kya chahti ho...

purvi - yahi ki daya sir tumhari wajah se shaadi nahi kar rahe hai...

abhii - kyaa...meri wajah se...

purvi - haa...

abhii - par kaise..

purvi - daya sir bolte hai ki jab tak tum shaadi nahi karoge wo bhi nahi karenge...

abhii - par wo aisa kyu kar raha hai...

purvi - shreya bhi kahti to kuch nahi par pta chal ha jata hai...

abhii - tumhe...

purvi - haa...

abhii - two day tumhe yaha aaye hue nahi hue or tumhe itna sab pta chal gaya...

purvi - ha...

abhii (confuse)- par mai kya karu...

purvi - tumhe daya sir ko convince karna hoga shaadi ke liye..

abhii - okkk..par wo nahi manega...

purvi(smile) - try to karo...

abhii - okk...

purvi (curious)- suno na adii...

abhii(strict tone) - ek min...my name is abhii not adii...ok..

purvi (smile)- plzz yaar name mai kya rakha hai...

abhii - okk...

purvi (happy)- to phir dobara friendship karoge mujhse...

abhiii(smile) - friendship...okk..

purvi - acha to ab jao daya sir ke pass...

abhii - okk...

daya 's room...

daya lying on bed...abhii come..

abhii (smile)- daya...

daya(happy) - abhii tu yaha...

abhii - kyu mai yaha nahi aa sakta...

daya - arey nahi yaar aisi koi baat nahi hai...wo kya hai na tu bahut dino se yaha nahi aaya tha na...

abhii - oh...sorry yaar...

daya - abhii tu sorry bol raha hai...par kyu...

abhii(serious tone) - mene tum ko bahut hurt kiya na...

daya - arey nahi yaar...

abhii - chal na kahi ghumne chalte hai...

daya(curious) - kaha par...

abhii(smile) - wahi jaha har baar jate hai...

daya(happy) - okkk..( both are went )...

shreya's home...

shreya and her mom sitting in gellery...some time after ring the door bell...shreya open the door...she saw...

shreya (smile)- purvi tum yaha...

purvi (smile)- hai...

shreya(happy) - plzz come...

purvi(smile) - thanku...

shreya's mom(smile) - hello beta...

purvi (happy)- hello aunty...

shreya(curious) - mumma ye purvi hai...bataya tha na mene aapko purvi ke baare mai..

shreya 's mom(smile) - ha...beta..tum dono baat karo mai abhi aati hoon...(she went )...

purvi (smile) - okk aunty...

shreya(low tone) - ha kya baat hai purvi...

purvi(smile) - yaar tujhse shaadi nahi karni hai kya...

shreya(happy) - karni hai...(serious tone).. par daya sir shaadi abhi nani karn chahte hai...

purvi(confuse) - par kyu...

shreya(serious) - wo abhii sir ki wahaj se...

purvi (smile)- agar daya sir ha kar to tu shaadi karegi..

shreya (happy)- of course...

purvi(smile) - to phir tu ready ho ja...

shreya (confuse)- kis liye ready ho jau..

purvi(smile) - shaadi ki liye...

shreya(low tone) - par pahle daya sir ko to ready karo...

purvi (smile)- wo to ho hi jayenge...

"abhii aaj tu bara khush lag raha hai smiley said by daya."..

abhii(smile) - arey nahi aisi baat nahi hai...

daya(curiouse) - abhii tujhe pta hai ki ham dono bachapan mai kitni fight karte the...

abhii (smile)- ha yaar mujhe sab yaad hai...

daya(serious tone) - par mujhe bhool gaya hai tu...

abhii(confuse) - arey yaar tu aisi baat kyu kar raha hai...

daya(tearly) - itne years se tune mere baare mai kuch nahi socha...

abhii(low tone) - daya tu samjh na meri condition ko...

daya(teary tone) - mujhe kuch nahi samjhna...

abhii(smile) - acha theek hai...mai ab pahle wala tumhara abhii hoon..ab bolo tujhe kya baat karni hai...

daya (serious)- nahi yaar...mera wo abhii to bahut cute tha...hamesha mujhe hassata rahta tha..par tu..

abhii (confuse)- par mai kya...

daya (low tone)- chal chhod na...

abhii (smile)- acha..okk..daya..

daya(happy) - ha...

abhii (curious)- tu meri ek baat manega..

daya (smile)- ha bolo...

abhii (happy)- daya yaar tu shreya se shaadi kar le...

daya(strict tone) - kya...tu pagal hai kya...teri aisa condition hai or mai shaadi kar lu...never...

abhii(serious tone) - plzz yaar...tu kab tak aise h rahega...shreya ke baare mai bhi to soch...

daya(teary tone) - mujhe kuch nahi pta...mai shaadi nahi karunga...tu sayad bhool raha hai ki ham dono ne ek promise kiya tha ki ham dono ek hi din shaadi karege...

abhii(quickly) - daya mujhe sab yaad hai...

daya(strict tone) - to phir...

abhii(tearly) - par mai kabhi shaadi nahi karunga..daya tu kyu mere liye apni life barbad kar raha hai...

daya(strict tone) - acha mai apni life barbad kar raha hoon or tu kya kar raha hai apni life ke sath...

abhii (tearly)- daya plzz yaar...tu papa or mumma ke baare mai bhi to soch..

daya(angry tone) - mai hi kyu sochu...tu soach na...or kar le shaadi...

abhii(serious tone) - daya tu janta hai hi mai kyu shaadi nahi kar sakta...

daya(strict tone) - ha...par yadi mai shaadi karunga to tum bhi shaadi karoge..

abhii(low tone) - daya...tu ye kya kah raha hai...

daya (tearly)- sayad tumhe apni life ki ko fikar nahi hai par mujhe tumhari life ki fikar hai or mai tumhe or aisa nahi dekh sakta...

abhii(tearly) - daya tu kyu nahi samjh raha hai ki mai kisi ke pyaar ke layak nahi hoon...

daya(angry tone) - shut up...agar tune phir aisa bola to...

abhii(low tone) - daya...

daya (serious tone)- agar tu kisi ke layak nahi hai to mai bhi kisi ke layak nahi hoon...kyuki abhii mai daya bhi hai..or daya mai abhii bhi hai..

abhii(tearly) - yaar tu bahut acha hai par mai itna acha nahi hoon...

daya (serious tone)- sahi kaha abhii tune tu mere jitna acha nahi hai...tu mujhse bhi bahut bahut acha hai...

abhii(low tone) - daya...

daya(serious tone) - abhii tu bhai hi nahi dost bhi hai mera...

abhii - daya yaar suna na...

daya - mujhe kuch nahi sun na hai...

abhii - acha chal theek hai tu shaad kar phir mai bhi dekhta hoon...

daya - nahi tu us hi din shaadi karega jis din mai shaadi karunga...agar shaadi karege to dono karege waran koi bhi nahi karega...

abhii - dayaa...yaar mai tera...

daya - kya tera...

abhii(strict tone) -I am not you real brother...I am your my step brother...suna tune...mai tera saga bhai nahi hoon..mai tera sautaila bhai hoon...

daya(shock and confuse) - kyaa...par ye baat tumhe kasie pta...

abhii(serious tone) - mene mumma or papa ki baat sun li thi...

daya(strict tone) - acha...you are my step brother hai...yani tu mera sautaila bhai hai...

abhii(tearly) - ha...phir kyu pyaar karte ho mujhse itna...kyu mere liye apni life distory kar rahe ho..arey mai tumhara sautaila bhai hoon to kuch to sautailapan dekhao...

quickly daya slap to abhii...

daya(angry tone) - shut up...kya bola tune tu mera sautaila bhai hai...or mai tujhse sautailapan nibhau...

abhii (teary tone)- ha...theek hi to kaha hai mene...

daya again slap to abhii...

daya(angry tone) - ek dam chup...tu bol raha hai ki tu mera sautaila hai...acha theek hai hai tu mera step brother hai...abhii agar sautaila bhai tere jaisa hota hai na..to mai god se pray karta hoon...ki god mujhe har life mai sautaila bhai mile...

abhii(low tone) - daya plzz man le meri baat...

daya - sorry abhii...

abhii - acha chal theek hai tu jab chahe shaadi kar lena...

daya - okk...ab chale...

abhii - okk

some goons were disturbing a girl on the road...the girl was requesting them repeatedly..please let me go...they were not letting her go...

goon (smile) - kyu madam kaha ja rahi ho..

girl (scar tone )- plz mujhe jante do...

second goon (happy ) - ha ha madam chali jana..pahle hame ye to bta do tum ja kaha rahi ho...

girl (scar tone ) - mujhe ghar jana hai...

goon (smile )- chalo to hame tumhe ghar tak chhod dete hai...kyu raju...

raju (happy) - ha bhai...aap theek kah rahi ho...

girl (scar tone) - plz mujhe jane do...

raju moves towards her...he try to hold her hands..and touch her face...suddenly two men come there..and hold his hands..

goon (angry tone ) - abe kon hai tu...or kya kar raha yaha tu..chal nikal yaha se...

first man(smile ) -kuch nahi...yaar ye galat baat hai larki ek or tu sab itne sare...

second man (smile ) - koi nahi ab ham aa gaye hai na...

goon (confuse ) - tum dono ho kon..or ye larki tumhari lagti kon hai...chalo jao yaha se..

first man ( smile )- ary yaar ye meri bahut buri habbit hai..jaha par mai ek baar ja jata hoon na to phir waha se jaldi jata nahi hoon...

second man (smile ) - meri bhi..par koi baat nahi..

goon ( angry tone ) - tum dono koi bhi ho..par chalo jao yaha se...warna abhi goli maar dunga...

first man (serious tone )- abe tu cid ko marega..

goon - cid...

first man - senior inspectors abhii or daya...

daya - arey kya hua tum sab ko...

goon - bhalo yaha se...

daya(serious tone) - aaj ke bad kisi larki ko kabhi preshaan mat karna..

goon (scar tone)- sorry sir...aisa dobara nahi karege...

abhii(serious tone) - sabhi larki ki respect ko..chahe to tumhari sister ho , maa ho , wife ho , ya dusro ki sister ho... respect the girls...

goon(scar tone) - sorry sir..aaj se ham sabhi girls ko apni sister manege...

daya(smile) - good...chalo sorry bolo...

goon(scar tone) - sorry didi...aage se aisa nahi hoga...

girl(happy) - ok..thanku sir..aap ne aaj mere jaan bacha li..

abhii(smile) - arey aisi koi baat nahi hai ye to hamari duty hai...or tum to hamari sister jaisa ho na...agar bhai apni sister hi rakhsha nahi karega to kon karega...

girl (happy )- of course...

daya(smile)- chalo ab ghar jao...agar koi problem ho to call karna..

girl (happy ) - of course...(she went )...

abhii (smile ) - chale yaar...

daya - ha...chalo...( both are went )...

aap shaadi ke liye ready ho na (smile) said by purvi...

daya(strict tone) - mai tum se pahle bhi kah chuka hoon...mai shaadi tabhi karunga jab abhii karega...

purvi (smile) - to mene kab kah ki adii shaadi nahi karge...

daya (confuse) - kya kahna chahti ho tum purvi...

purvi (smile) - abhii bhi shaadi kar...ye mai promise karti hoon...par pahle aap shaadi ke liye ha kar do...

daya (strict tone ) - abhii kabhi shaadi nahi karega...

purvi (smlie) - sir adii us hi din shaadi karega jis din aapki shaadi shreya se hogi...

daya(serious tone) - agar aisa nahi hua to...

purvi(smile ) - aisa jarur hoga...mujhe apne pyaar par pura belive hai...adii or meri shaadi bhi us hi din hogi jis din aapki or shreya ki hogi...

daya (low tone) - agar abhii ne tumse shaadi karne se mna kar diya to...

purvi(serious tone ) - to mai hamesha ke liye adii se door chali jaungi...

daya(strict tone) -purvi meri ek baat dhyaan se sun lo...

purvi (confuse ) - kya sir...

daya (strict tone )- agar abhii ne shaadi karne se mna kiya to mai bhi uss time apni shaadi thod dunga...

purvi (smile) - sir aapko aisa karne ki jarurat nahi padegi..mujhe apne pyaar par pura belive hai...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked..how it's...tell me...

guys respect the all girls...kya purvi ka belive jeetega...abhii hoga ready shaadi ke liye...

thanku guys for your reviews...

bye...

take care..

sheetal...

... 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello guys..

I am back with next chapter chapter...

we go here...

trio house...

daya (smile ) - papa mai shreya se shaadi karne ke liye ready hoon...

abhii(happy) - sach daya...

daya(smile ) - ya..

abhii hug to daya...

acp(smile) - that's great...mai aaj hi shreya ki mother se baat karta hoon...

abhii(happy) - of course dad...

aruna(smile) - daya to ready ho gaya ab tu kab hoga ready shaadi ke liye...

abhii(smile) - kabhi nahi...

daya(smile) - bahut jald mumma...

aruna(happy) - ya...

acp(smile)- mene shreya ki mother ko phone kar diya hai..wo abhi aa rahe hai yaha par...

abhii(smilie) - ek min dad...ham sab jayenge shreya ke ghar par abhi...aap unko call karke bol do...

acp(smile) - par beta wo log hi raha aa rahe hai..phir ham waha jakar kya karenge...

abhii(naughty) - dad...mujhe kuch nahi pta..bas ham sab abhi shreya ke ghar ja rahe hai...

aruna(smile) - abhiii...

abhii(naughty) - mom...

aruna(smile) - beta shreya teri hone wali bhabhi hai..ab tu shreya ka name nahi le sakta...

daya(smile) - ha..mom aapne sahi bola...abhii teri bhabhi hai wo...

abhii(irritate) - acha..abhi se shreya ke side le raha hai...tujhe to dekh lunga mai..aane de ek baar shreya ko...ohh sorry shreya bhabhi ko..

daya(smile) - acha...chal baad mai dekh lenge...

aruna(smile) - god kare tum dono always aise hi smile karte raho...

acp(smile) - chalo ab shreya ke ghar nhi jana kya...

abhii(naughty) - nahi jana...

daya(quickly) - kyu nahi jana tumhe shreya ke ghar...

abhii(naughty) - kyu mere bhaiya..bhabhi se milne ka wait nahi ho raha..

daya(irritate) - abhiii...tu phir start ho gaya...

abhii(smile) - dad dekh lo daya bhaiya ko..aapke abhii ko stare kar raha hai...

acp(smile) - dayaaa...

daya(irritate) - aap na mujhse jyada iss abhii ko pyaar karte ho...

abhii(naughty) - arey dad bhi to mere hi hai na...

daya(irritate) - mom...dekho na dad or abhii ko...

abhii(naughty) - bhaiya maine kab aapko preshaan kiya...

daya(irritate) - bhaiya ke bacche ruk tujhe mai abhi batata hoon...

abhii(smile) - pahle mujhe pakad kar to dikhao tum bhaiya...(he run)..

daya(irritate) - tu ruk abhi ...(daya run behind abhii)..

aruna(smile) - kitne dino ke baad mere dono beto ko aisa masti karte hue dekha hai..

acp(smile) - hai sahi kaha tumne...chalo ab late ho rahe hai...wo log wait kar rahe honge...

shreya's house...

shreya , shreya's mohter and shreya's father and purvi here...they are busy in their works..suddenly ring the door bell..purvi open the door..she saw...acp ,daya , abhii , and aruna parsent there..

purvi(smile) - hello...welcome ji...

abhii(smile and naughty tone) - thanku ji..ab hatiye ji mujhe meri would be bhabhi se milna hai..

acp(smile) - hello beta..

purvi(smile) - plz come...

inside...

shreya's father (smile) - hello acp sir...kaise ho aap sab..

acp(smile) - ham sab bahut ache hai...

aruna(smile) - shreya kaha hai..

shreya's mother (smile) - wo apne room mai hai...abhi bulati hoon shreya ko...purvi beta shreya ko lakar aana..

purvi(smile) - ...waise bhi meri koi badi sister nahi ..main chahti hoon ki main shreya ki shaadi main wo sari rashm pura karu jo dulhan ki sister karti hai...

shreya's mother (smile) - of course beta...

purvi(smile) - thanku anunty...main shreya ko le kar aati hoon...(she went)..

shryea's father(smile) - hame daya bahut passand hai..hamari side se rishta pakka hai...

acp(happy) - hamari side se bhi...

aruna(smile) - bas ek baar shreya se puch le...

abhii(smile) - shreya ko koi promblem nahi hogi...

aruna(smile) - acha ji..aapko bada pta hai...

abhii(naughty) - hanji..bhabhi bhi meri hai wo...kyu daya...

daya(smile) - hmm...

shreya come with purvi..she wear a green sari..she looking so beautifull..daya looking towards shreya..suddenly abhii saw that daya countinue seeing to shreya..abhii said to daya..

abhii(low and tashing tone) - bas kar bhai bhabhi ko kitna niharega..nazar lag jayegi bhabhi ko..

daya(irritate) - kya yaar tu bhi na...mai sirf dekh raha tha..

abhii(tashing tone) -maine kab kaha ki tum kuch or kar rahe the..wo bhi kar lene par baad mai..abhi sab yaha hai na...

daya(irritate tone) - abhiiii...

acp(smile) - aao beta yaha betho..

shreya(smile) - nahi sir main yahi par thik hoon..

acp(smile) - beta ab bhi sir...ab to tum papa bol sakti ho..

abhii(naughty) - boliye boliye papa boliye..ab to bhabhi aap papa hi boliye..

shreya(smile) - okk devar ji...jaisa aap kaho...aapki bhabhi aisa hi boliyegi...

purvi(naughty) - oye hoye...devar bhabhi ki to abhi se banne lag gayi hai...dekh lena daya jiju...phir ye mat kahna ki saali saheba ne bataya nahi aapko...

daya(smile) - arey nahi...aisa koi baat nahi hai...saali saheba ji...

abhii(fake smile towards purvi) - ho gaya tumhara..

purvi(naughty tone) - abhi to start kiya hai didi ke devar ji...

abhii(irritate tone) - bhabhi ye aapki sister bahut bolti hai...inse kah dijiye ki ham larke wale hai to thoda kam hi bole...

shreya(smile) - okk devar ji...

daya(irritate tone) - dara rahe ho meri saali saheba ko...

abhii(naughty tone) - hanji...bade...bhaiya...dara rahe hai aapki saali saheba ko...

purvi(tashing tone) - acha ji...par ham darne walo main se nahi hai...didi ke devar ji...

shreya(smile) - purvi kyu preshaan kar rahi hai devar ji ko...

purvi(irriate tone) - wah ! kya baat hai di abhi se apne devar ji ki side le rahe ho...

shreya(smile) - arey jab devar itna smart ho to bhahi to hamesha dewar ki side hi lengi..purvi bach kar rahne mere dewar ji se kabhi tum bna na jao meri devrani...

abhii(happy) - arey wah! kya baat kah di aap ne bhabhi...ye hui na meri bhabhi wali baat.. apna to style hi hat ke hai...to jra bach kar rahna bhabhi ki behna...

purvi(irritate tone) - oh...chalo hawa aane do...

abhii(naughty tone) - bhabhi aapki behan to mere iss andaaz se hi itna jal rahi hai...tabhi to hawa ki jarurat hai...

daya(irriate tone) - purvi kahi ham koi galti to nhi kar rahe hai...kahi ham aapke hai kon movie yaha na bna jaye...

abhii(confuse) - kya matlab...bade bhaiya...

daya(smile) - kuch nahi meri chhote bhai...

aruna(smile) -bas karo tum sab...ab jaldi se daya or shreya ki shaadi ho jaye..

shreya's mohter(smile) - ha..aap bilkul thik kah rahi ho...

acp(happy) - to mai aaj hi pandit ji se baat karta hoon..

shreya's father(smile) - ji wo maine kar li hai..

acp(happy) - that's great...kya kaha pandit ji ne...

shreya's father(smile) - thik 7 din baad ka time hai...

aruna(happy ) - acha..kal sagai or phir mehndi , sangeet or phir shaadi...

abhii(smile) - that's great..

purvi continuon seeing abhii...abhii notice her..after some time abhi went to near purvi and said...

abhii(serious tone) - ye kya kar rahi ho tum...

purvi(confuse) - kon...main...

abhii(low tone) - hai tum..

purvi(smile) - kuch bhi to nahi..

abhii(irriate tone) - main bahut der se tumhe hi dekh raha hoon..ki tum kab se mujhe hi dekhe ja rahi ho...

purvi(tashing tone) - arey kya baat...khud hi kah rahe ho ki tum bahut der se mujhe dekh rahe ho...or mujhse puch kah rahe ho ki main tumhe kyu dekh rahi hoon...

abhii(irritate tone) -mai tumhe nahi dekh raha tha...wo to bas nazar pad gayi tum par...

purvi(tashing tone) - aditya ji apni nazar se kah do ki jra sambhal kar pde kahi bhi pad jati hai..agar kabhi mujh par fisal gayi tu mujhe kuch mat kahna...

abhii(irritate tone) - ohh plzz set up..aisa kabhi nahi hoga..

purvi(smile) - sach mai adii...

abhii(irritate tone) - haa...(he went from there)...

purvi to herself(smile) - uff !..adii ki har ek baat mujhe mar hi dalegi...kuch bhi karna pade shaadi to adii se hi kahungi...par usko shaadi ke liye mnau kaise...par mnana to pdega hi..

daya hear purvi voice...

daya(serious tone) - acha hi hoga ki tum abhii ko shaadi ke liye mna lo...warna meri baat yaad hai na...mandap par hi shaadi tod dunga...

purvi(low tone) - ha mujhe sab yaad hai...

daya(low tone) - acha hai ki tumhe sab kuch yaad hai..(he went from there)...

purvi to herself (low tone) - yaar ye daya sir bhi na..bacchi ko darate rahte hai..(naughty tone) par adii ko to ye dilwali apna diwana bna kar hi rahegi... ye dilwali iss dulhe ko to le jaker hi rahegi...yaar purvi tune kitna mast dialouge bola...ye to DDLJ ke dialouge se bhi mast hai...hoga bhi kyu nahi aakhir mai or adii bhi to uss raj or simran se mast hai...

suddenly shreya come here...

shreya(smile) - kya kaha tune purvi..

purvi(smile) - kuch bhi to nahi...

shreya(tashing tone) - ha tune to kuch bhi nahi kaha..dilwali dulhe ko le jayegi sayed maine kaha hai...right purvi...

purvi(blassing and irritate tone) - shreya ye galat baat hai kisi or ki baat sun na..

shreya(naughty) - acha ji...

purvi(naughty) - hanji sherya di..warna mera time bhi aane wala hai daya jiju ko milne bhi nahi dungi aapse soch lena...

sherya(smile)- acha , tu mujhe dara rahi hai...mat milne dena...abhii hai na wo kar dega ye kaam to phir teri kya jarurat...

purvi(irritate tone) - abhii,abhii,abhii iss abhii ne hi dimag kharab kar diya ...iska to kuch karna parega..warna aise to wo mere saare ideas par pani fer dega...

shreya(confuse) - kya matlab..

purvi(naughty) - aapko samajh nahi aayega adii ki would be bhabhi ji or mai btaungi bhi nahi kyuki aap meri di se jyada adii ki bhabhi ho or yadi maine aapko bta diya to aapka devar ji wala prem jaag jayega or aap sab adii ko bta dogi , or mere plan ki to udd gayi dhajjiya...mai chali kuch karna hai...(she went)..

shreya- arey ruk to sahi...mujhe bta to tu kya karegi...ye to gayi...abhii ko bta doon ki purvi kuch plan kar rahi uske liye...ha bta deti hoon phir kudh dekh lenge wo ek dusre ko...

daya(smile) - dono to dekh lenge ek dusre ko par tum kab hame dekhogi...

shreya(romatic tone) - ham to sirf aapko hi dekhte hai...

daya(smile) - sach mai ji...

shreya(smile) - hanji... be..

suddenly abhi come here...

abhii(tashing) - bade..bhaiya ..

daya(irritate tone) - tu yaha kya kar raha hai...

abhii(smile) - aapko dad bula rahe hai...

daya(irritate tone) - mujhe...par kyu..

abhii(tashing tone) - kyu batau mai...ja kar puch lo dad se... kyu bhabhi thik kaha na maine...

shreya(smile) - arey mere devar ji kabhi kuch galat bolte hai...to jaye be..

daya(irritate tone) - abhi to ja raha hoon tumhe to baad mai dekh dunga mai..

abhii(tashing tone) - arey bade bhaiya aisa mat karna...agar aap mujhe hi dekhoge to bhabhi ko acha nahi lgega...kyu bhabhi ji...

shreya(smile) - hanji devar ji...

daya(irritate tone) - tum devar bhabhi ko mai baad mai dekhta hoon...abhi dad ke pass jana hai...

abhii(naughty) - bilkul bade...bhaiya...

daya(irritate tone) - ha ha...dekh lunga (he went from there )...

shreya(smile) - waise devar ji kyu bulaya hai dad ne unhe...

abhii(smile) - dad ne kisi ko bhi nahi bulaya...

shreya(confuse ) - arey abhi to aap ne kaha ki unhe dad ne bulaya tha...

abhii(naughty ) - wo to maine jhoot bola tha...

shreya(irritate tone) - aisa aap ne kyu kiya devar ji...

abhii(smile) - kyuki aapki behan na kuch gadbad karne wali hai...

shreya(low tone) - ha tum sahi kah rahe ho devar ji..purvi kuch plan kar rahi hai aapke liye...to dekh lena...

abhii(naughty tone) - bhabhi teri behna ko mana...dimag uska pdega hilana...warna karegi koi na koi drama...usse mil kar hamne ye hai jana ..karegi sagai mai wo kuch to drama...rabba mere mujhe ko bachana...haye ram khudiyo ka hai jmana...

shreya(smile) - wah ! devar ji aap to singing bhi karte ho..

abhii(naughty) - bhabhi aapka devar bahut kuch karta hai...bas aap dekhte rahena...

TODAY IS DAREYA ENGAGEMENT...

IN M.K.S HOTEL..

shreya's father( low tone) - sab arrangement ho gayi na...

shreya's mother (smile)- ha..sab ho haya...

s.f (smile) - acp sir or sab aate hi honge...

acp(smile) - aate hi honge nahi ham to aa gaye...

s.f(happy) - welcome ji...plz come..

acp(smile) - thanku so much...

s.m(smile) - kaise ho daya beta...

daya(smile) - mai to bahut acha hoon...

abhii(naughty) - anuty galat baat hai...daya ke baare main puch liye or mere baare mai nahi pucha...

purvi(smile) - arey tumhare baare main puch leti hoon didi ke devar...

abhii(irritate tone) - par hame aapko kuch nahi btana bhabhi ki behana...

purvi(smile ) - jiju chaliye aap mere sath chalye...

daya(smile) - chaliye saali saheba ji...

abhii(irritate tone) - daya kahi nahi jayega...wo mere sath hi rahega...

purvi(naughty) - acha..to aap bhi chaleye didi ke devar ji...

daya(smile) - abhii tu bhi chal na...

abhii(low tone) - bade bhaiya khatra hai yaha par...

purvi(smile)- aapko kaise pta ji..

abhii(smile) - cid officer hoon..to pta chal jata hai...

purvi(naughty tone)- hihihihi...aisa kuch nahi hai...jiju aap chalo...

daya(smile) - ok..

purvi and daya went from there...

abhii to himself (low tone) - beta abhii bhabhi ki behana kuch to gadbad kar rahi hai...pta to lagana hi prega...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...i will come soon with next chapter...tell me how's it...

guys kya gadbad karegi bhabhi ki behana...socho socho...

thanku for your reviews...

bye...

take care..

sheetal...


	19. Chapter 19

Hello guys..

I am back new with chapter...

we go here...

abhii(low tone) - mujhe hi kuch karna hoga ab...daya ko bhabhi ki behna se bachana hi hoga...chal beta abhii start ho ja...

acp(smile) - arey beta tum nahi gaye daya or purvi ke sath..

abhii(smile) - abhi jata hoon dad...

purvi tum kaha le kar ja rahi ho said by daya...

purvi(smile) - jiju aapke liye suprise hai...

daya(happy) - woww...kya hai par...

purvi(smile) - meri di na aapka iss room mai wait kar rahi hai..

daya(happy) - sach mai...

purvi(smile) - hanji jiju...

daya(happy ) - thanku saali saheba ji...

purvi(smile) - aap di se baat kijiye andar koi nahi aayega...par thodi der tak...

abhii hear both's chat...

abhii to himself(smile) - oh..acha to bhabhi ki behna ka ye plan hai...tum daya or bhabhi ko mila kar apni side karne chahti ho..par main aisa hone nahi dunga...dekho mai kya karta hoon...bhabhi ko bhi apni side karna chahti ho...tum...

daya(towards abhii) - arey tu bhi aa gaya yaha tu to mna kar raha tha...

abhii(smile) - ha bade bhaiya par phir socha agar main aapke sath nahi aaya to ye bhabhi ki behna pta nahi aapke sath kya karegi...

daya(smile) - abhii purvi aisa kuch nahi kar rahi hai wo to mujhe or shreya ko milana chahti hai...

abhii pov - par main wo hone nahi dunga...

daya(smile) - kya hua tujhe..kaha kho gaya...

abhii(low tone) - kahi nahi..par bade bhaiya tumhe to dad bula rahe hai...

purvi(irritate tone) - tum jhoot kyu bol rahe ho...

abhii(naughty tone) - oh hello mai jhoot nahi bolta...

daya(sad tone) - acha to main dad ke pass jata hoon...purvi sorry yaar tumhara suprise kharab kar diya...

purvi(low tone) - it's okk jiju...par sir aapko nahi bula rahe hai...

abhii(irritate tone) - acha to main jhoot bol raha hoon..to khud ja kar puch lo tum dono..mujhe par to koi belive hi nahi karta hai...

daya(smile) - arey abhii tu aisi baat kyu kar raha hai...mujhe tujh par pura belive hai...

abhii(happy) - ye hui na mere bade bhaiya wali baat...

daya(low tone) - okk main chalta hoon(he went)...

abhii(fake smile to purvi) - hahahaha...

purvi(irritate tone) - pagal ho gaye ho kya jo hass rahe ho...

abhii(tashing tone) - dekha daya kis par belive karta hai...

purvi(irritate tone) - to kya...

abhii(naughty tone) - maine tumhara pura plan khrab kar diya...

purvi(confuse ) - konsa plan...

abhii(low tone) - tum daya or shreya bhabhi ko mila kar dono ko apni side karna chahti thi na...

purvi(fake smile to abhii) - oh my god...tum kitne intellgent ho...par adi mera aisa plan kuch nahi tha...

abhii(naughty tone) - mujhe pta hai tum mujhse haar gayi to apne aapko bachane ki try kar rahi ho...

purvi(low tone) - adiii...mai to pahle se hi haari hui hoon tumhare pyaar main...

abhii(confuse) - whatttt...kya kaha tumne...

purvi(smile) - kisne kaha...

abhii(low tone) - tumne...

purvi(smile) - par maine to kuch kaha hi nahi...

abhii(low tone) - par maine to suna ki tumne kuch kaha...

purvi(tashing) - arey adii...ab tum mere dil ki baat bhi sune lag gaye...

abhii(irritate tone) - tum na ye pagalo wali baat mere samne mat kiya karo...mujhe jane do...

purvi(tashing tone ) - adii plzz mujhe chhodkar mat jana..agar tum gaye to main mar jaungi...maine aisa kaha kya...

abhii(low tone) - nahi...

purvi(naughty tone) - to jao na roka kisne hai...

abhii(irritate tone) - ha...ha...to ja raha hoon...

purvi(tashing tone) - plz adii sambhlkar jana..chhot tumko lagti hai or dard mujhko hota hai...hahahaha...tumhe laga ki main aisa bolungi...magar nahi...hahaha...(she loughing)..

abhii(irritate tone) - tum na ek dam pagal ho...puri pagal...tumhe to main dekh lunga...

purvi(naughty tone) - pagal to main hoon...wo bhi puri wali...par tumhare pyaar main...

abhii(irritate tone) - tum pagal ho gayi ho..doctor ke pass jao...(tashing tone) waise bhi tumhare dad to doctor hai..wo tu tumhara treatement free main kar denge...tabhi tum baar baar pagal ho jati ho kyuki treatement ki fee to deni nahi padti hai...(he loughing)...

purvi(irritate tone) - hihihihi...mere dad pagalo ke doctor nahi hai...

abhii(tashing tone) - arey yaar ye to galat ho gaya...ab unhe pagalo ke doctor ki digree leni padegi..kyuki wo kab tak tumhari fee dete rahenge...

purvi(irritate tone) -ho gaya...ya or bhi hai...

abhii(naughty tone) - abhi to start kiya hai...

purvi(tashing tone) - dil to pagal diwana hai...

abhii(naughty tone) - pagal dil nahi tum ho...i can understand...pagalo ke sath aisa hi hota hai...

purvi(tashing tone) - tabhi to main sochu ki tum ye sab kaise jante ho...tum bhi mere tarah pagal ho na...

abhii(irritate tone) - main..main pagal nahi hoon...

purvi(tashing tone) - i can understand...sabhi pagal aisa hi bolte hai...

abhii(irritate tone ) - tum se to baat hi karna bekar hai...

purvi(naughty tone) - ha..main to mari ja rahi hoon tumse baat karne ke liye...mat karo bta kise rahe ho...

abhii(irritate tone) - tummmm...(he went from there)...

purvi to herself(smile)- haye...tumhari iss ada par to fida hoon main...tujhko hi dulha banaungi warna kawari mar jaungi...adii mera plan abhi to start hi nahi hua...

daya or shreya sit togather...and wearing ring to each other...all clapping...

suddenly abhii start a song...

ah waah raam ji jodi kya banaayi... bhaiya aur bhaabhi ko bhadhaayi ho badhaayi... sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaayi...

purvi start song..

aapki kripa se yeh shubh ghadi aayi...  
jiji aur jijaa ka badhaayi ho badhaayi... sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaayi...

abhii tashing to daya and sang...

mere bhaiya jo chup baithe hain...(daya try to beat abhii )...  
dekho bhaabhi yeh kaise ainthe hain... (abhii looking towards shreya)...  
vaise bade hi bhale hain... maana thode man chale hain...  
par aap ke siva kahin bhi na phisle hain...

purvi tashing tone...

dekho dekho khud pe jiji itaraayi...

abhii arround dareya...

bhaiya aur bhaabhi ko badhaayi ho badhaayi...  
sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaayi...

purvi near to daya...

suno jijaaji aji aapke li'e...  
meri jiji ne bade tap hain kiye...  
mandiron mein kiye phere..  
puuja saanjh savere ,tin lok taintis devon ko yeh rahi ghere...

abhii to shreya...

jaisi main ne maangi thi waisi bhaabhi paayi...

purvi arround dareya...

jiji aur jijaa jo badhaayi ho badhaayi...  
sab rasmon se badi hai jag mein dil se dil ki sagaayi... wah wah raam ji...

after dancing all claping...

shreya(happy ) - wah! devar ji..aapne to maza hi la diya..

abhii(smile) -maza to lana hi tha mere bade bhaiya ki sagai jo hai...

purvi(irritate tone) - di..maine bhi dance kiya hai...

abhii(tashing) - kab kiya tumne dance...maine to dekha hi nahi...

purvi(irritate tone) - abhi tumhare sath kiya...

abhii(tashing tone) - ohh to wo tum thi jo bandriya ki tarah uachhal rahi thi...mujhe lga ki bandriya dance kar rahi hai...(he laughing badly)...

daya(tashing tone) - abhii tum purvi ko aisa nahi bol sakte hai...meri saali saheba ne to bandriya jaisa hi dance kiya par tumhari bhabhi ne to wo bhi nahi kiya...

abhii(low tone)- wo...wo...bhabhi...

daya(tashing tone) - wo..wo..kya..mere chhote bhai..bolo...arey tumhari bhabhi ko dance hi nahi aata...kyu saali saheba sahi kaha na...

purvi(smile) - of course jiju...(both are give hi-fi to eath other )...

abhii(irritate tone) - bhabhi...ab bahut ho gaya..ab aapko dikhana hi hoga bade bhaiya ko ki aapko dance aata hai or (to see towards purvi) warna kisi ko lgega ki meri bhabhi par dance nahi aata...

daya(tashing tone ) - rahne de mere bacche tere bhabhi par dance nahi aata...(he laughing badly)...

abhii(low tone) - bhabhiiii...

shreya(smile) - devar ji aap kah dijiye aapne bade bhaiya se agar hamara dance dekhna ho to kal mehndi main aa jaye...ham wahi karenge dance...

abhii(tashing tone) - to mere pyaare bade bhaiya aapne sun liya jo mere bhabhi ne kaha...aagar aapko meri bhabhi ka dance dekhna ho to kal aa jana mehndi main...

daya(irritate tone) - ha acha bahna hai abhii..kyuki main kal tere bhabhi ke ghar nahi ja paunga...or na hi dance dekh paunga...

shreya(tashing tone) - kyu nahi aa paoge aap mere ghar...agar mera dance dekhna ho to aa jana warna...

daya(low tone) - ghar par papa mumma honge or sab guest bhi honge...phir kaise...agar kisi ne dekh liya to phir kya hoga...

abhii(tashing tone) - ohhhh...jab pyar kiya to darna kyu...bas chale aana...bhabhi ke pass...

purvi(smile) - arey sirf jiju hi kyu aaye tum bhi aa jana didi ke devar...

abhii(low tone) - arey mujhe marna thodi na hai..bhabhi ke ghar aa kar...

purvi(tashing tone) - arey ham aapko marne nahi denge...agar aap ko kuch ho gaya to hamara kya hoga...

abhii(irritate tone) - tummm...bas chup rahe..jab dekho tumhara pagalpna start ho jata hai...

purvi(tashing tone) - bepanha pyaar hai aa ja tera intzaar hai aa ja...

abhii(irritate tone) - arey ab bas karo mujhe pta chal gaya hai ki tumhara upar wala floor khali hai...

dareya launghing to see abhivi cute fight...

abhii(irritate tone) - daya yaar dekh na teri saali saheba pagal ho gayi hai...

daya(tashing tone) - abhii ab main kya karu..jo kuch kar sakta hai wo tu hai mere bhai...

abhii(confuse tone) - matlab...

daya(smile) - kuch nahi...

sachin come there...

sachin (smile) - daya sir or purvi aap dono ko acp sir bula rahe hai..

daya(smile) - okkk...

daya , sachin or purvi went from there...

abhii(smile) - bhabhi aapki behna puri pagal hai...jab dekho song gaane lag jati hai...

shreya(smile) - wo pagal nahi hai..use kisi ne pagal bna diya hai...any wey chhodo...

abhii(smile) - haa...bilkul...

shreya(smile) - devar ji ek baat kahu...

abhii(smile) - ha..bilkul bhabhi ji...

shreya(tashing tone) -mujhe lgta hai mujhe bhi ye song jaldi se gaana padega...

abhii(confuse and smile) - konsa song...

shreya(naughty tone) - lo chali main aapne devar ki barat le kar...lo chali main aapne devar ki barat le kar...

abhii(smile) - ohhh...come on bhabhi...aisa kabhi nahi hoga...

shreya(low tone) - kyu nahi hoga aisa...pta hai maine tumhare liye larki bhi pasaand kar li hai...

abhii(smile) - sach mai bhabhi..

shreya(smile) - ha bahut achi larki hai...

abhii(low tone) - kon hai wo...mai bhi to dekhu meri bhabhi ne kise pasaand kiya hai mere liye...

shreya(smile) - uska name hai...

suddenly acp call to abhiii...

abhii(smile) - bhabhi ab mujhe jana hoga dad bula rahe hai...

shreya(smile) - acha okkk...bye...

abhii(smile) - bye...

party over...

NEXT DAY...

TRIO'S HOME...

acp(smile) - aruna...tumhare dono bete uth gaye kya...

aruna(smile) - pta nahi...both are so tried...

acp(smile) - haa..wo to hai...par unko uthna hoga...aaj daya ki mehndi hai...

aruna(low tone) - arey sone do na mere beto ko...jab mehndi lagegi tab utha lenge...

acp(smile) - arey ghar par itne sare kaam hai..or tum kah rahi ho sone do un dono ko...

aruna(smile) - arey aap ,sachin , pankaj ,nikhil hai na...phir undono ko kyu preshaan karna...

acp(smile) - okkk..baba...sone do undono ko...ham sab kar lenge...

DUO'S ROOM...

yaar abhii kuch soch na...mujhe shreya ka dance dekhna hai said by daya...

abhii(low tone) - to yaar main kya karu...

daya(requesting tone) - bhai ab tu hi kar sakta hai...plzzz kuch kar na...

abhii(low tone) - par kya kar sakta hoon main...

daya(requesting tone) - bhai ek baar shreya se milwa de na...plzzz yaar...

abhii(smile) - acha to aap ye chahte ho ki main tumko bhabhi ke ghar le chalu...taki aap bhabhi ka dance dekh sake...

daya(happy ) - ha yaar...

abhii(naughty tone) - rahne do...mujhe marna hai waha ja kar...main nahi jaunga aap hi jao...

daya(requesting tone) - yaar plzzz...tu mere liye ye nahi kar sakta...

abhii(smile) - okkk baba...par mujhe kya milega...

daya(happy ) - jo tujhe chahiye wo maag lena...promise wo main tujhe dunga...

abhii(smile) - okk...

daya(low tone) - yaar ek problem hai...jab sab hame dhundege to kya hoga...

abhii(smile) - kuch nahi hoga...

daya(confuse tone) - wo kaise...

abhii(smile) - wo maine pahle mumma ko bol diya hai ki mehndi se pahle koi hame disturb na kare...

daya(happy) yaar tu to great hai...( daya hug to abhii) thanku so much...mere bhai..

abhii(smile) - thanku se kaam nahi chalega..

daya(confuse ) - to phir...kya chahiye...

abhii(smile) - ek promise...

daya(smile) - acha...promise bta kya hai..

abhii(smile) - tu hamesha aise hi hassta rahega..

daya(smile) - ye bhi koi promise hai..chal thik hai..promise...mujhe to lga ki tu pta nhi kya promise mang le...

abhii(smile) - mere liye yehi kafi hai...

daya(happy) - hurryyyy...ab main shreya ka dance dekh paunga or usse mil bhi paunga..

suddenly duo hear a voice...

"acha to milne ki teyari hai daya"...

daya(shocked) - ...aap yaha...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

thanku so much guys for your reviews...

bye...

take care...

tata...

sheetal..


	20. Chapter 20

Hello guys..

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

daya(shocked tone) - aap yaha...

acp(smile) - tum kis se milne ja rahe ho...

abhii(smile) - kahi nahi dad..wo mujhe or daya ko aaj bahut neend aa rahi hai...

acp(confuse) - par daya to kisi se milne ki baat kar raha tha...

abhii(naughty tone) - wo dream main shreya se milne ki baat kar raha tha...sahi kaha na daya maine...

daya(scar tone) - ha..ha dad..abhii bilkul sahi kah raha hai...

acp(tashing tone) - daya tu bhi na abhi se shreya ke sapne dekh raha hai..na jane baad main kya karega...

abhii(naughty tone) - wahi to dad...phir to bade bhaiya hame bhool hi jayenge...

daya(smile) - ruk tujhe main abhi btata hoon...main tujhe bhool jaunga...

abhii(naughty tone) - dad dekho bade bhaiya mujhe dara rahe hai...main tumhari sikayt bhabhi se karunga...

daya(irritate tone) - tu ruk bhabhi ke devar mai tujhe abhi btata hoon...

abhii(naughty tone) - daddddd...

acp(smile) - daya...kyu preshaan kar raha hai mere abhii ko...

daya(irritate tone) ha ha..abhii hi tumhara hai ..mujhe to koi pyaar hi nahi karta...

acp(smile) - arey aisa kyu bol raha hai daya..main tumse bhi bahut pyaar karta hoon..

daya(smile) - sach mai...

abhii(naughty tone) -dad..acha tarika hai bhade bhaiya ko pagal bnane ka...

daya(irritate tone) - dad...

acp(smile) - arey main tum dono se bahut pyar karta hoon...

trio hug...

abhii(smile) - acha ab aap jao mujhe or daya ko rest karna hai..

acp(smile) - okk...

daya(smile) - agar koi kaam ho to mujhe bula lena...okk dad...

acp(smile) - okk...beta agar kuch kaam hoga to main tumhe bula lunga...

daya(happy) - ab jao dad...

acp(smile) - beta abhii tumhe apni delhi wali bua ji ko lene jana hai...

abhii(low tone) -ha..dad...par mujhe na kuch ajeeb sa feel ho raha hai...I means aisa lag raha hai jaise mujhe fever ho...

acp(serious tone) - acha main doctor ko phone karta hoon...

abhii(low tone) - dad mene medicine le li hai...kuch der rest karunga to thik ho jaunga...

acp(smile) - okkk...(he went from there..)..

daya(serious tone) - abhii tujhe fever hai..tune mujhe btaya nahi..

abhii(naughty tone) - agar fever hota to btata na...

daya(confuse) - matlab...

abhii(naughty tone) - wo sab ek drema tha...taki koi hame room mai cheak karne na aaye...

daya(smile) - ohh...genius ho gaya tu yaar...

abhii(tashing tone) - ha to thik hai par...

daya(confuse)- par kya...

abhii(tashing tone) dad agar koi kaam ho to bula lena..bol to aisa raha hai jaisa tu yahi rahna wala ho...

daya(confuse) - kyu hame kahi jana...

abhii(smile) - arey yaar bhabhi ka dance nahi dekhna...

daya(happy) - ha dekhna hai...

abhii(smile) - to chalo..

daya(happy) - okk...

daya going to door side..suddenly abhii said...

abhii(irritate tone) - kaha ja raha hai..

daya(smile) -shreya se milne...tu bhool gaya kya..

abhii(fake smile) - wo to mujhe bhi pta hai...par tu idhar kaha ja raha hai...

daya(smile) - abhii tu thik to hai na...kahi sachi mai tujhe fevar to nahi hai...

abhii(smile) - main ek dam thik hoon mere bhai...par tujhe aisa kyu lagta hai..

daya(smile) - mere bhai door idhar hai..

abhii(fake smile) - wo to mujhe bhi pta hai...

daya(happy) - to hame idhar se hi to jayenge shreya ke ghar...

abhii(naughty tone) - yaar daya main to tujhe bahut intellgent samjhta tha..par tu to...

daya(confuse) - tu to means...

abhii(smile) - mere bhai agar ham dono door se jaynge to sab puchenge ki tum dono kaha ja rahe ho...or mujhe to fevar hai...kuch to socho mere bhai...

daya(thinking tone) - ha..yaar...ye to hai...par tujhe to fevar ho raha hai to tu dawai lekar rest kar na...

abhii(irritate tone) - arey mere yaar mujhe fevar nahi maine sab se jhoot bola hai...taki koi hame distrub na kare...

daya(serious tone) - ha wo to mujhe pta hai...

abhii(fake smile) - to tu ye kyu kah raha hai mere bhai, ki mujhe dawai lekar rest karna chahiye...

daya(serious tone) - okk...ab ye bta to ham shreya ke ghar jaynge kaise...

abhii(smile) - yaar tu bhi kamal hai...movie nahi dekhta kya...

daya(confuse tone) - ha dekhta hoon...par moive dekhne se shreya ke ghar jane se kya relation...

abhii(smile) - movie mai jab heroine ko raat ko ghar se kahi jana hota hai to kaise jati hai mere bhai...

daya(confuse tone) - arey mere yaar herion raat ko bahar jati hai par abhi to din hai...

abhii (smile)- mera bhai raat ko kaise jati hai bahar ...

daya(happy)- pipe se ...

abhi(smile)- pipe se vahi to ...

daya (happy)- achha pipe se matlab hum bhi sherya se milne pipe se jayge ...

abhi (smile )-ha ...par yaar ham shreya ke ghar mai jayenge kaise waha to sab log honge...

daya(smile and thinking tone) - I have an idea...

abhii(confuse) - kya idea hai...

daya(smile) - bas tu dekhta ja...ham dono ghar mai bhi jayenge or kisi ko pta bhi nahi chalega...

london... a men(serious tone)- boss vo ACP daya ki shaadi kar raha hai ...

Boss (happily )-achha phir hum bhi chalte hai daya ko blessing dene ...

goon(confuse)- boss such mai hum unki khushi mai khus hone jayege...

Boss (laughing and loudly tone )- ha bilkul kuch kami nahi rahni chahiye unki khushiyo ko dugana karne mai...aakhir vo mera itna purana yaar hai...hum aaj hi india jayge ...

goons(confuse)-ok boss (to himself-ye boss karna kya chahte hai..apne itne bade dusman ki khushiyo ko or double karna chahte hai...

boss to himself-mere dost main aa raha hu tumhe barbaad karne, tumse purana hishab bhi to barabar karna hai ...aur apne bete ko apne sath leker aana hai ...so india walo aa raha HD...

India ...

shreya's home...

all member are busy in their works...shreya and purvi sitting together in shreya's room...

shreya(low tone) - kya lagta hai purvi wo log aayenge...

purvi(naughty tone) - kon log...

shreya(smile) - arey daya or abhii...

purvi(smile) - sayad nahi...

shreya(sad tone) - tujhe aisa kyu lagta hai yaar...

purvi(smile) - arey sab yaha par hai...wo nahi aayenge... specialy aapke darpok devar...

shreya(fake anger) - yaar...tu abhii ko aisa kyu bolti hai...

purvi(naughty tone) - yaar mujhe na bahut acha lgta hai aisa karna...warna wo to kuch bole hi nahi mujhse...bas jab dekho angry youngman bankar ghumta hai...

shreya(smile) - to aage kya plan hai...

purvi(confuse) - kya plan hai matlab...

shreya(smile) - abhii ko kab propose karegi tu...

purvi(smile) - kal party ke baad...

shreya(worried tone) - agar abhi ne mna kar diya to phir...

purvi(serious tone) - phir...kuch nahi...

suddenly purvi's dad come there...

rajeev(smile) - phir kuch nahi kya...

purvi(smile) -kuch nahi dad...

rajeev(happy) - acha thik hai...purvi mujhe na tujhse kuch jaruri baat karni hai..

purvi(low tone) - ha dad boliye...

rajeev(serious tone) - purvi wo tumhare londan wale uncle hai na... ...

purvi(smile) - ha dad...

rajeev(low tone) - wo india aa rahe hai...

purvi(smile) - that's great...

rajeev(serious tone) - apne bete rohit ki liye tumhara hath magne ke liye...

purvi and shreya are shocked...

purvi(shocked ) - kyaaaaa...dad aap to jante ho na main adii se pyaar karti hoon..phir..

rajeev(strict tone) - ha janta hoon...par main ye bhi janta hoon ki adii tumse pyaar nahi karta hai...phir kyu tum uske liye apni life over karna chahti ho...

purvi(serious tone) - dad...maine adii se sacha pyaar kiya hai...mujhe belive hai wo bhi ek din mujhse pyaar jarur karega...

shreya(low tone) - ha uncle...purvi thik kah rahi hai..abhii ki aankho main purvi ke liye pyaar dikhta hai...

rajeev(strict tone) - pyaar dikhne se kuch nahi hota...pyaar ko jahir karna padta hai...

purvi(serious tone) - to dad wo jahir karega...

rajeev (angry tone) - to kab jahir karega...ha bolo tum dono...arey beta adii ab pyaar ke naam se hi nafrat karta hai...

purvi(strict tone) - dad mai sirf adii se pyaar karti hoon..wo shaadi bhi adii se hi karungi...

rajeev(tearly tone) - beta ye kya pagalpna hai...wo adii tumse pyaar hi nahi karta...

purvi(serious tone) - dad mai kal adii se apne dil ki baat kah dungi...

rajeev(low tone) - agar adii ne mna kar diya to...

purvi(serious tone) - to phir mai wo hi karungi jo aap chahoge...or rohit se shaadi ke liye ha kar dungi...

rajeev(low tone) - I wish sab thik ho jaye...

tasha come there...

tasha(smile) - shreya tumhe aunty bula rahi mehndi ke liye..

shreya(low tone) - tum chalo mai aati hoon...

tasha(smile) - okk (she went from there)..

shreya(console tone) - purvi abhii jarur ha kahega...

purvi(smile) - I know...

shreya(smile) - chal ab neeche chalte hai...

purvi(smile) - okk..

both are went from there...

rajeev(to himself)) - hi god plzzzz...kal wo hona chahiye jo purvi ke liye acha ho...

shreya and purvi busy in their mehndi...suddenly two ladies come there...

first lady(smile) - hello guys...

shreya(smile) - hello...aap kon...jra chehra ho dikhaye madam ji...

second lady(smile) -nahi ham chehra nahi dekha sakte hai...

purvi(confuse tone) - kyu nahi dikha sakte hai...

first lady(smile) - ji ham dono ko sharm aati hai...

shreya's mom(smile) - par aap dono ho kon..or aapka name kya hai...

second lady(smile) - mera name hai day...(she quckly slient)...dhano...

shreya(low tone) - dhano...ye kaisa name hai...

first lady (smile) - ji mata ji ne bade pyaar se rakha tha...dhano naam...

purvi (to herself) - ye dono kuch garbar lag rahe hai...nazar rakhni pdegi in dono par...

second (happy) - arey mehndi bina dance ke puri ho jayegi kya...

first lady(smile) - arey aise kaise puri ho jayegi...

shreya(fake sad) - aaj man nahi hai dance karne ka..(to herself - agar daya or abhii aate ko kuch maza bhi aata ab to man hi nahi hai dance karne hai)...

second lady(happy) - dekho tumne bola tha ki agar tumhara dance dekhna ho to mehndi mai aa jana...

shreya(shocked) - kyaa...maine tumse aisa bola...

first lady(quckly) -wo dhano ka matlab hai sab dulhan apni mehndi mai dance karti hai..or tum nahi kar rahi ho..isliye dhano ne aisa bola...kyu dhano...

dhano(smile) - ji ha...bilkul sahi bola abh...(she quckly slient) anarkali ne...

purvi(low tone) - anarkali ...tum dono ka bda ajeeb naam hai...

first lady(smile) - ji hai..mera naam anarkali hai...or iska dhano...

purvi pov - indono ki voice kuch jani pehchani lag rahi hai...

shreya pov - ye baat to mene daya se kahi thi ...to ye baat dhano ko kaise pta...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked...I will come soon with next chapter...

guys tell me kon hai ye dhano or anarkali...kon hai HD ka beta...kya abhii purvi se shaadi ke liye ha kahega ya nahi...

thanku guys for your reviews...

bye..

take care...

tata...

sheetal...


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guys..

I am back with next chapter...sorry for late update..

we go here..

shreya(smile) - arey dhanno or anarkali tum dono dance karke dikhao..

dhano(smile) - nahi, ji mehndi aapki hai to dance bhi pahle aap hi karegi...

anarkali(smile) - ji hai...sahi kaha...

purvi(smile) - shreya tum hi dance kar do yaar...bore ho rahe hai...

shreya(smile) -arey purvi tum janti ho na mai kyu nahi kar rhi dance..

purvi(smile) -ha janti hu.. tum batao wo darr gaye to ham kya kare. jiju ka punish ham ko kyu de rahi ho..

anarkali&dhano (quickly) - nahi, ham kisi se nahi darte..

purvi&shreya(shocked) - kya.. tum dono.. what you mean..hamne tumhe kab darpok kaha.. hamne to unhe darpok kaha..

anarkali(fake laughter) -wo..wo...hahaha, acha hame lga ki aapne ham logo ko kaha, kyuki hame ne dance karne se mna kar diya na isliye..

shreya(normaly tone)-nahi, aisa hai.., waise to itne brave bante hai or aaj dekho.. darpok kahi ke..

anarkali(serious tone)-aapko ye kisne kah diya ki wo darpok hai.. I mean ki jab kisi ke bare mai kuch pta na ho to aisa nahi bolna chahiye ye galat baat hai or kya pta unhe koi important work ho ya phir wo yaha aane wale ho , ya ye bhi ho sakta hai ki wo yaha aa bhi gye ho..

purvi(in fake anger) - ohh tumhe jyada pta hai unke bare mai..hame to kuch pta hi nahi unke bare mai , kal hi to mile hai ham unse , anarkali ji aap bta do wo log kaise hai hame to kuch pta hi nahi. boliye anarkali ji..

anarkali(anger tone) - haa pta hai, tumse to jyada hi pta hai. pta nahi aise logo ko party mai bulata hi kon hai..dimag to hota nahi hai par phir bolna jaruri hota hai..

purvi(anger tone) - kya matlab ki bulata kon hai, ye mera ghar hai or yaha tum bulayi gayi ho mai nahi. jyada udho mat jis kam ke liye tumhe yaha bulaya hai wo to tumse hota nahi hai. bas arguments kra lo..

anarkali(anger tone) -mai argument karta hu to tum kya kar rahi koi song ga rahi ho yaha. bolo na kya kar rahi ho, tum na thoda kam hi bola karo warna koi circus wala tumhe le jayega circus ke liye or duniya mai aisa koi kam nahi hai jise a...(dhano compele his sentense)..

dhano(serious tone) - anarkali na kar paye..sorry purvi ji, par jab anarkali se koi aise baat karta hai isko bahut gussa aata hai or ye sab kuch bhool jati hai. so plz ab ye behas yahi par khatam karo hame sangeet ko start karna chahiye.. plz shreya ji aap dance start karo. baad mai ham dono bhi kar denge..

shreya(little bit sad) - okk. karti hu dance par mera sath tum logo ko bhi dena hoga..  
dhano(smile) - ji...bilkul...aap bas start kijiye...

shreya start a song...

Maathe Bindiya, Aankh me Kajra, Paav Mahaver, Kesh me Gajra...  
Jhumka, Baali, Chudi, Kangan, Payaliya ke Pahra...  
Oh...  
Mehndi Pyaar ki Nishaani, Tere Khwabo ki Main Raani..  
Saari rituo se Suhani, Sahna meri har nadani..

Mujhko Rakhna Baahon ki Naao me...  
Palko ki Chhaon Me...  
Palko ki Chhaon Me...  
Angna Pyaar Dular Bhara, Banungi Dulhan Sagun Kara...  
Savan Savan Hara Hara, Fir bhi Man hai Dara Dara...  
Teri Chahat ke Pankh Lage paaon me...  
Palko ki Chhaon Me...  
Palko ki Chhaon Me...

all clapping...

dhano(happy) - wow shreya...mujhe nahi pta tha ki tumhe itna acha dance...  
shreya(shocked and confuse) - thanku dhano...par tum...(anarkali cut the chat)..

anarkali(smile) - acha ji ab ham chalte hai..

shreya(soft tone) - aise kaise..abhi to tum dono ne dance bhi nahi kiya..or jane ki baat kar rahe ho...

dhano(quickly) - mujhe to tumhra dance dekhna tha wo dekh liya...

shreya(confuse) - mera dance matlab..

anarkali(quickly) - wo dhano ko dulhan ka dance dekhna bahut passand hai isliye.. kyu dhano maine sahi kaha na.  
dhano(smile) - haa anarkali bilkul thik bol rahi hai.. aisa hi hai..

shreya(smile)- ohh aisi baat hai, chalo abhi aage ka performance dekhte hai kon kar raha hai..

tasha(smile) - or ab iss sangeet ko or bhi rocking karne aane wali hai dulhan ki bahan, none other then purvi mehra..or wo apne dance mai kisi ki habbit ke bare mai kuch btayegi.. so guys please enjoy...

anarkali(to himself) - kiski ke bare mai kya bolne wali hai ye... aata to isko kuch hai nahi jo bhi karegi ulta seedha hi karegi. uss insan ka to majak hi bna kar rakh degi.. par mujhe kya sayad daya ke bare mai hi batayegi aakhir dulha hai wo.. daya dekh bhi lega ki kitni idiot hai ye or phir kabhi iska sath nahi dega...  
purvi start her performance..( tasha try to copy abhijeet)..

Didi tera devar deewana...  
Ho didi tera devar deewana...  
Haaye Ram kudiyon ko daale dana...  
Haaye Ram kudiyon ko daale dana..

anarkali shocked to see purvi's performance...

Main boli ke lana tu imli ka dana...  
Magar woh chhuhare le aaya deewana...  
Main boli ke machle hai dil mera haaye...  
Woh kharbooja laya jo neembu mangaya..

Arey Pagla hai koyi usko batana...  
Haaye Ram kudiyon ko daale dana...  
Oye hoye didi tera devar deewana...  
Haaye Ram kudiyon ko daale dana...

all are laugh and clapp...

anarkali(fake anger) -oye kitna jhut bolti hai ye mai kab kudiyon ko dana daalta hu..infeat all girls mere piche padi rahti hai...or ye khud bhi to , jab isko kuch pta nhi mere bare mai to isse jarurat kya thi ye sab karne ki , dekho sab kaise hass rahe hai.. mujhe kuch to karna hoga isne mere majak banaya hai isko maza to jarur chakhana parega.. par kya abhii , soch soch..(excited) yes idea...ruko abhi btata hoon..(anarkali (abhii) start a song and all are shocked to see abhii)...

yeh ladki to lagti hai mujhko badi sarphiri... par khud ko Samajhti hai yeh aasmaan ki pari...  
areu hai yeh chawaani par phirti hai yeh dollar bani...  
hai zero yun nowledge par rehti scollar bani...

kaanton ki tokri , ego se hai bhari dekho...  
sidhi lagti hai , terri hai bari yeh dekho...

Hua Kya Hua , Kya hua re bol deewani ...  
Hua Kya hua Kya Hua ?LOL...

jhooti baate banaaye , ab woh baaye phehlaaye...  
nakli reporter haai gobaron kaROFL...  
Koi karna na bhool , isse samjho na phool...  
yeh to jhatka hai , bijli ki taaron ka...

purvi continue this song...

areey jaa jaa re , hawa aane de , tun mujhko dikhaana attitude...  
arey ek baat pe , khaane ko yeh pare , Dekho...  
maine handle kiye , isske jaise badhe , Dekho...  
Hua , Kuch Hua , Kya Hua re bol Deewane...

Hua , Kuch Hua , Kya Hua * 2...  
Hua Kya hua Kya Hua ?...

tasha( smile) - abhii yaha h to daya jiju bhi honge yaha.. purvi jane mat dena inko mummy papa ko bhi to pta chalna chahiye ki ye dono girls sangeet mai kaise aaye h..

suddenly light off..

daya(holding abhi's hand) - abhii chal jaldi yaha se.. or tujhe jarurat kya thi dance karne ki dekh pakde gye na. ab bol chup chap baith nhi sakta tha..

abhii(holding daya's hand) - sorry yaar meri wajah se ham pakde gye.. par kya karu yaar uss purvi ne kitna jhut jhut bola mere bare mai phir mai kaise chup chap baitha rahta.. chal ab jaldi chal.. mummy papa ne dekh liya na..

after some second daya feel that someone is coming..

daya(scare tone) - abhii sayad koi aa raha hai samne se, aage jana thik nhi kahin mummy hui to , hame abhi yahi kahi chupna parega.. chal iss room mai chhip jate hai..

abhii(scare tone) - daya soch kya raha h, koi dekh lega hame , jaldi ander chal...

after some time light on...

In hall..

tasha(smile) - arey wo kaha gaye...

shreya's mom(confuse) - kon kaha gaye...

tasha(soft tone) - abhii sir or daya sir...

shreya's mom(confuse and shoked) - tasha wo dono yaha kaise ho sakte hai..

tasha(serious tone) - sach aunty wo dono yahi par the...chaheye to aap purvi se puch lo...

shreya's mom(soft tone) - okk...purvi kya ye sach hai...

tasha(serious tone) - ab ye purvi kaha gayi..or shreya kaha hai...

shreya's mom(confuse) - kaha hai kya matlab?..wo dono yahi par thi..

tasha(soft tone) - light off hone se pahle dono yahi par thi..par ab yaha nahi hai...

shreya(serious tone) - kaha gayi dono...nahi undono ko kuch...

tasha(console tone) - arey aunty aisa kuch nahi hai jaisa aap soch rahi ho..wo dono yahi hogi main abhi dhundkar lati hoon...

shreya's mom(serious tone) - okk..tum sab bhi dhundo shreya or purvi ko...

inside the room...

daya(shocked) - tummm...yaha kaise?...

abhii(shocked) - tummmm...yaha kaise?...

End the chapter.. I hope you all liked it...I will come soon...

aisa kya dekh liya abhii or daya ne room mai...socho guys...eid mubarak to all..

thanku so much guys for your reviews..

bye...

take care..

sheetal... 


	22. Chapter 22

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...

we go here...

daya(shocked) - tum...yaha kaise...abhii kaha hai..main to abhi ka hath pakkad kar use yaha le kar aaya tha...

shreya(smile) - app devar ji ka nahi mera hi hath pakkad kar yaha le kar aaye the...light off hone ki wajah se aap ne mujhe devar ji samjh liya..or le aaye yaha par...

daya(soft tone) -tum bta nahi sakti thi tum ho...

other hand..

abhii(shocked) -tum...yaha kaise..or daya kaha hai..main to daya ka hath pakkad kar use yaha le kar aaya tha..phir tum yaha kaha se aa gayi..

purvi(naughty tone) - tera picha nahi main chodhungi...for your kind imfromation tum daya jiju ka nahi , unki saali saheba ka tha pakkad kar yaha laye the..

abhii(irritate tone) - oh my god..tum kitni pagal ho..bta nahi sakti thi tum ho daya nahi..ab mujhe ye btao ki daya kaha hai...

purvi(smile) - mujhe kya pta,mujhe to tum apne sath le kar aaye ho...

DAREYA SIDE..

shreya(smile) - acha baba sorry...waise himmat hai tum mai , akhir aa hi gaye tum ,mujhe lga ki nahi aaoge..

daya(smile) - aisa kaise nahi aata ..akhir apni sweet si biwi ka dance jo dekhna tha...

shreya(naughty tone) - agar mumma dekh leti to...

daya(smile) - to kya...main to bol deta ki tum ne mujhe yaha bulaya hai..

shreya(fake angry) - maine kab bulaya tumhe..

daya(irritate tone) - nahi bulaya tumne...

shreya(soft tone) - ha,nahi bulaya...

daya(fake angry) -acha to mai jata hoon...

he moves towords to door...

shreya(smile) - kaha ja rahe be...my jaan..

daya(soft tone) - tumne hi to kaha tha ki tumne mujhe nahi bulaya...

shreya(smile) - arey wo sab chhodo...itna acha moka hai..

daya(smile) - kya baat hai...aaj to bade romentic mood mai lag rahi ho...

ABHIVI SIDE...

abhii(soft tone)- to ab kya kare...

purvi(smile) - ek baat puchu...

abhii(normally) - ha...pucho..

purvi(soft tone) -tum girls costume mai kyu aaye..boys ke mai bhi aa sakte the..

abhii(loughing laduly)- hahahhaha...yaar tum kitni bari pagal ho..

purvi(confuse) - kya hua...

abhii(til loughing) - tum sach mai itni bari pagal ho ya phir mere samne hi acting karti ho..

purvi(confuse) - kyu? kya hua...

abhii(smile) - idiot ye ladies sangeet tha to ham boys ke costume mai kaise aa sakte the..

purvi(soft tone) - arey ha , ye to maine socha hi nahi...chalo chodo...

abhii(thinging tone) - daya kaha hai...hame ghar bhi jana hai..

purvi contiune seeing to abhii...

abhii(soft tone) - kya hua...aisa kyu dekh rahi ho...

purvi(romentic tone) - ham tum ek kamre mai band ho , or chabi kho jaye..

abhii(irritate tone) -tum phir start ho gaye...yaar tumhe sharm nahi aati ek sweet se boy ko chhedte hue..

purvi(teasing tone) - ohh really adii , main tumhe chhed rahi hoon...

abhii(irritate tone) - or nahi to kya...(abhii heared a voice)...tumhe koi voice sunai di abhi..

purvi(normally) - nahi to...

abhii(soft tone) - par mujhe aayi..aisa lag raha hai iss room mai koi hai...

purvi(smile) - hai na... tum , main , or ye sab saman...

abhii(serious tone) - idiot , ham dono se alawa..chalo dekhte hai..

purvi(soft tone)- okk...

DAREYA SIDE..

shreya(smile) - sach main...

daya(smile) - hanji...

shreya(soft tone) - tumhe pta hai..main bachpan se hi romantic hoon..

daya(smile) - acha ji..aisa baat hai to...phir ho jaye..

shreya(quickly) - arey nahi...koi aa gaya to...

daya(soft tone) - koi aa gaya to kya..apni would be ke sath hoon..kisi or ke nahi...or waise bhi ,jab pyaar kiya to darna kya..

"acha ji , aisa baat hai to phir abhi dad ko call karta hoon said by abhii"...

dareya turns...

daya(shocked) - tum yaha...

purvi(smile) - sorry jiju aapke romance mai rukawat bne ke liye..

shreya(soft tone) - par tum dono yaha kaise...

purvi(smile) - jab light off hui to adii ne mujhe daya jiju samjhkar yaha le kar aa gaya...

abhii(naughty tone) - or bhabhi iss idiot ne btaya bhi nahi ki ye daya nahi purvi hai...or chup chap aa gaye...

purvi(smile) - or aap dono yaha kaise...

daya(soft tone) - same here..maine shreya ko abhii samjh liya or le aaya hai...

abhii(serious tone) -ab kya kare...kaise jaye bahar...

(all heared tasha's voice.)..

shreya(serious tone) - arey ye sab to yahi aa rahe hai...agar sab ne daya or abhii ko hamare sath dekh liya to...

daya(scar tone) - kuch karo na shreya...

shreya(thinging tone) - sochne to do...

daya(scar and serious tone) - tum dono ko bhi yahi room mila tha chupne ke liye...or ek min door se to ham andar aaye tum dono kaha se aaye...

shreya(smile) - iss room mai aane ke two door hai...tum sayed pichewale door se aaye ho...

purvi(soft tone) - ha...

dareya thinging something and seeing to abhivi...

abhii(soft tone) -kya hua...aisa kyu dekh rahe tum dono...

daya(smile) - abhii mere bhai...ek help karega...or purvi tum bhi...

purvi(confuse) - kya help karni hai...

daya(smile) - abhii, shreya ki mom na mujhe ek bahut acha larka manti hai..agar unhone mujhe shreya ke sath dekh liye to sayed unhe acha na lage...

abhii(soft tone) - ha ye to hai...

daya(smile) - to jab tasha or sab aaye to tum or purvi dono iss room main rahna...main or shreya piche ke door se bhag jayenge...

abhii(confuse) - hum dono yaha kyu rahe...ham dono bhi piche ke door se chalte hai...

shreya(soft tone) - ham charo ek sath nahi jayenge...kyuki ab sab hame dhund rahe hai..agar aise mai ham ek sath gaye to pakde ja sakte hai...

purvi(serious tone) - ye bhi hai...to ab kya kare...

daya(serious tone) - tum dono sab ko apne mai busy rakhna..moka milte hi ham dono piche ke door se bhag jayenge...

abhii(soft tone) - mai iss larki ke sath nahi ruk sakta iss room mai...

daya(requesting tone) - abhiii plzzzzzz...plzzzz yaar...kyu nahi ruk sakte to purvi ke sath...

abhii(serious tone) - kyuki kabhi bhi iska dimmag kharab ho jata hai...

shreya(requesting tone) - plzzzzzz devar ji...

daya(requesting tone) - plzzzz abhii...mere liye..

abhii(smile) -acha thik hai...

daya(happy) - sach mai...

abhii(smile) - mai...

shreya(happy)- thanku so much devar ji...

purvi(serious tone) - par mujhe nahi rukna adii ke sath...

shreya(confuse) - kyu...

daya(low tone)- ab tumhe kya problem hai purvi...

purvi(soft tone) - bas kah diya na mujhe nahi rukna adii ke sath...

abhii(fake angery) - waise to har time mere piche padi rahti ho..or ab mere sath rukne se mna kar rahi hoon...

purvi(low tone) - mujhe nahi rukna tumhare sath...

daya(requesting tone) - plzzz purvi...warna sab aayege...

shreya(low tone) - plzzzzz purvi...

abhii(soft tone) - aap dono jao main bhi dekhta hoon ye kaise mere sath nahi rukti hai...

abhii grips purvi's waist...dreya went from there...purvi's locket trap in abhii's shirts...

purvi(low tone) - ye kya kiya tumne...

abhii(normally ) - main kuch nahi kiya..jo kiya hai tumhare locket ne kiya hai..

purvi(serious tone) - ab jadli se mera locket apni shirt ke batton se nikalo...

abhii(noughty) -kyu...nikalu..

purvi(serious tone) - agar sab ne hame aise dekh liya to...kya hoga...

abhii(noughty tone) - tumhara kuch nahi hoga..par mera kya hoga...pta nahi sab kya sochenge ki mai iss idiot ke sath...na baba na...

purvi(fake angry) - acha...main idiot hoon...

abhii(smile) - of course...no doubt...

purvi(serious tone) - acha , thik hai mai hoon idiot...bas ab khush...

abhii notice that purvi is sad..

abhii(low tone) - kya hua...kuch preshaan lag rahi hoon...

purvi(sadly) - kuch nahi...

abhii(low tone) - dekho mai tumhe jyada nahi janta par itna to janta hoon ki tum ek sweet si girl ho...aisa behave to tum kabhi nahi karti...kya hua bolo...

purvi(serious tone) - tumhe kya...

abhii(low tone) - oh acha tumhe meri baton ka bura lag gaya...acha sorry...

purvi(serious tone) -dekho adii plzzz meri locket ko apni shirt se nikal do...plzz warna sab aa jayenge...

abhii(noughty) - main nahi nikalta ...khud nikal lo...

purvi(low tone) - ok...

she come close to abhii...suddenly tasha open the door...all are shocked to see abhivi...both are very colse to each other...

tash(shocked) - omg...

purvi(low tone) - jaise aap logo ko lag raha hai waise kuch nahi hai...mera locket adi ki shirt mai fash gaya hai usi ko nikalne ka try kar rahe thi...

shreya's mom(serious tone) - wo to dikh hi raha hai...ye btao shreya kaha hai...

shreya come here...

shreya(low tone) - kya hua mumma...

shreya's mom(serious tone) - kaha thi tu...

shreya(soft tone) - mumma washroom mai thi...kya hua sab preshaan lag rahe hai...

tasha(smile) - kuch nahi..bas kisi ke romence mai rukawat ban gaye hai ham sab...kyu purvi..

purvi(low tone) - tasha aisa kuch nahi hai...

abhii(serious tone) - aisa kuch nahi hai...okk abhi mai chalta hoon...bye...

abhii went from there..

NEXT DAY...

daya(on call)) - purvi yaad hai na mera wo promise...

purvi(on call) - ha,,mujhe yaad hai...aaj mai adi ko parpose kar dungi...

daya(on call) - agar abhi ne mna kiya to tum janti hi ho...

purvi(on call) - i know...(cut the call)...

purvi to herself - ya to aaj adi mujhse shaadi ke liye ha kah dega...warna phir mai rohit se shaadi ke liye ha kah dungi...

end the chapter...

I hope you liked..I will come soon with next chapter...

thanku so much for your reviews..

bye..

take care..

tata..

sheetal..


	23. Chapter 23

Hello guys..

I am back with next chapter...HAPPY BIRTHDAY...aaj kiska ka birthday..socho mat chapter ke last read kar lena..aapke or mere bahut close h wo...let's celebrate birthday with this amazing chapter..so enjoy...

we go here...

trio's home...

all are busy in tonight 's party...acp and aruna satting on sofa...suddenly acp's phone ringing...

acp(on call) - hello...kya...ek dam pakki khabar hai na...okk..ha main dekhta hoon...

aruna(low tone) - kya hua kuch preshaan lag rahe ho...

acp(serious tone) - wo actully...

suddenly duo come from their room...

daya(low tone) - kya hua dad kuch preshaan lag rahe ho aap...

acp(low tone) - arey daya aisa kuch nahi hai...bas tumhari shaadi ke baare mai soch raha tha...

abhii(naughty tone) - dad daya sasural nahi jayega jo aap preshaan ho rahe ho ki shaadi ke baad daya apne sasural mai kaise rahega...

daya(irritate tone) - abhii tu aaj kal kuch jyada hi bolta hai...

abhii(noughty tone) - lagta hai bade bhaiya ko gussa aa gaya...

acp(smile) - arey nhi abhii aisa hai...

abhii(smile) - mai daya ko janta hoon...wo gussa...never..

aruna(normally tone) - daya mujhe na tujhe kuch dikhana hai..

daya(low tone) - kya mom...

aruna(smile) - bas mere sath chal tu...

daya(soft tone) - okkk...

daya and aruna went from there..

abhii(serious tone) - kya hua dad..

acp(smile) - kuch bhi to nahi abhii...

abhii(serious tone) - dad mai daya nahi hoon..jo aapne kah diya or maine maan liya..sach btao kya baat hai, aap kyu preshaan ho..

acp(soft tone) - sach mai beta aisi koi baat nahi hai...

abhii(smile & seriouse tone) - dad ,aap daya se jhoot bol sakte ho, apne abhii se nahi , mana mai aapka sautaila beta hoon..par phir bhi mai aapko achi tarah janta hoon...

acp(quckily) - ek dam chup...agar apne aap ko ek baar or sautaila bola to ek thappad marunga...

abhii(smile) - acha thik hai phir mujhe btao kya hua..aap kyu preshaan ho...

acp(serious tone) - abhii wo...

abhii(low tone) - ha dad...

acp(serious tone) - HD aa gaya hai india mai...pta nahi wo kya karega..

abhii(low tone) - what...HD india mai aa gaya hai...

suddenly acp's phone ranging...

acp(on call)- hello...what...kab...kaise...okk mai aata hoon...(cut the call)..

abhii(serious tone)- kya hua dad...

acp(low tone) - wo abhii, M. mai HD ke goons ko dekha gaya tha or ab waha par boomb blast ho gaya..mujhe jana hoga...or ha kisi ko kuch mat btana warna sab preshaan honge...

abhii(low tone) - dad , aap nahi mai jaunga waha par..aap yahi par ruko...

acp(low tone) - nahi beta , tu waha par nahi jayega...

abhii(serious tone) - kyu dad..

acp(serious tone) - beta waha par bahut khatra hai..

abhii(soft tone) - dad , aapne abhii ko kabhi khatro se darna nahi sikhaya unka samna karna sikhaya hai...

acp(low tone) - par beta..tum waha nahi jaoge...

abhii(serious tone)- kyu dad , believe nahi hai mujhe par..

acp(soft tone) -you know abhii , agar mai apne baad kisi par eyes band karke belive karta hoon to tum par..

abhii(smile) - phir to aap bhi jante honge ki abhii apni jaan de sakta hai par aapka believe nahi tod sakta hai..

acp(proudly tone) - acha thik hai..par apna dhyaan rakhna..

abhii(smile) -okk dad..aap kisi or ko mat btana warna sab preshaan honge..or specially daya...

acp(soft tone) -okk..par tum kisi ko apne sath le jao , sachin ,pankaj ya phir nikhil ko..

abhii(low tone) - dad inhe kyu preshaan karna..mai hi chala jata hoon na..

acp(smile)- abhii beta tu aisa kyu hai...thanks to god ki mujhe tere jaisa beta mila...

"kya baat dad aaj aapko kuch jyada pyaar nahi aa raha hai abhii par"...

acp(smile)- arey wo to tum par bhi aata hai...

daya(naughty tone) - kabhi mujhe to aisa kaha nahi...

abhii(teashing tone)- kyu kahe tumhe dad aisa , wo mere dad hai..tumhare ..

daya(like kids) - nahi dad mere dad hai..

abhii(naughty tone) - nahi mere hai...

both were fighting like kids..

acp(smile) - arey mai dono ka dad hoon,kyu baccho ki tarah fight kar rahe ho..

abhii(happy)- okk ab chalta hoon...

daya(soft tone) - kaha chale yaar...

abhii(smile) - ek chhota sa kaam hai use finish karke aata hoon..

daya(fake sad) - aaj bhi kaam...arey kya, aaj to party hai...tu bhi na...

abhii(soft tone) - sorry yaar , main bas 1 hour mai aaya..

daya(smile) -acha mai bhi chalta hoon tere sath...jaldi kaam khatam karke aa jayenge..

abhii(naughty tone)- pagal hai tu , kal teri shaadi hai..or tujhe lgta hai mai tujhe kaam karne dunga..ye tune soch bhi liya..

daya(smile)- abhii...

abhii(soft tone)- na na , maine bol diya na bas tu nahi jayega...kal teri shaadi hai..

daya pov - shaadi to tab hogi jab purvi tumhe shaadi ke liye mna payegi...

abhii(low tone) - kaha kho gaya...bhabhi ke khayalo mai...

daya(irritate tone) - tu nahi manega..

abhii(smile) - acha bye dad...

abhii(smile) - okk bye dad...

M.D COMPANY...

abhii(serious tone) - ye sab kaise hua...

constable(low tone) - sir, pta nahi sir logo ka kahna hai ki wo sab aapne works mai busy the or ek dam bomb blast ho gaya..

abhii(low tone) - kisi ne kisi ko aate jate..jo kuch garbar laga ho...

constable(soft tone) - nahi sir...

abhii(serious tone) - okk...tum sab ko hospitail le kar jao...or deadbody ko lab mai...

constable nodded...and went from there...

abhii to himself - mujhe iss company ke onwer se milna hoga...par wo hai kaha...

abhii saw a girl who helping the people...abhii said to girl..

abhii(serious tone) -hello mam , kya aap iss company ke onwer ko janti ho...

girl trun...

abhii(shocked and angry tone) - tum...yaha kaise...mera picha karti hui yaha bhi aa gayi...tum janti bhi ho ki yaha kitna khatra hai...purvi tum kab mera picha karna band karogi...

purvi(serious and strict tone) -seriously adii tumhe lag raha hai ki main yaha tumhara picha karti yaha aayi hoon.. for your kind infromation main yaha tumhara picha karti nahi aayi hoon...main yaha kisi kaam se aayi hoon...or rahi iss company ke owner ki baat...iss company ke owner mere dad hai...jab mujhe manager ne btaya ki company main boomb blaste ho gaya hai to main bhag kar yaha aayi...okk...you got it..now, plz leave me...

TRIO'S HOME...

daya(smile) - dad abhii kaha hai...party start hone wali hai...

acp(normally) - beta aata hi hoga abhii..

daya(low tone) - raat ho gayi hai..usne bola tha ki abhi aa jayega...or dekho mosam bhi kharab ho raha hai...kitni joro se barish ho rahi hai..

acp(serious tone) - ruko mai abhi uske pass call karta hoon...

daya(sad tone) - koi fayda nahi hai...

acp(confuse) -kyu beta...

daya(sad tone) - janab ka phone switch off hai..ek baar aane do phir btata hoon in janab ko...

acp(smile) - daya, don't worry abhii aa jayega...tum ja kar rest karo...

daya nodded...

M.D COMPANY...

abhii(low tone)- sab ko hospital pahucha diya..

constable(low tone) - ji sir...

abhii(soft tone)- acha tum sab jao...raat ho gayi hai...waise bhi mosam kharab hai...

constable(smile)- okk sir...sir aap...

abhii(low tone)- main bhi jata hoon...

all are went from there..except purvi and abhii...he saw that some problem in purvi's car...

abhii(low tone) - kya hua...

purvi(serious tone) - kuch nahi...bas car main kuch problem ho gayi hai...

abhii(smile) - main dekhta hoon...

abhii check purvi's car...atfer some time he said "pta nahi kya hua hai tumhari car main"...

purvi(sad tone) - ohh...

abhii(smile) - acha to main chalta .(he walking slowly slowly)...

purvi( to herself and angry tone) - kitna bada idiot hai ye, ek to mujhe bina baat ke itna kuch suna diya or ab car kharab hai meri or left ke liye bhi nahi puch raha...

abhii(to himself) - abhii, kya kar raha tu yaar..ek to isse kitna kuch suna diya or uski car bhi kharab hai or left ke liye bhi nahi puch raha...chalo puch leta hoon , arey nahi iska dimag kharab rahta hai kya pta kya kar de...aise akeli chhodna bhi to thik nahi hai...

purvi kick in car's tayar..

abhii(smile) - suno agar tum chaho to main tumhe left de sakta hoon..

purvi( fake angry tone)- thank you ...but no need for your help...so now you go...

abhii(low tone) - dekho raat ho gayi hai..or mosam bhi kharab hai, yaha koi tumhe left dene wala bhi nahi hai...

purvi(fake angry tone)-bol diya na ,nahi chahiye tumhari koi help..

abhii(smile) - pyaar se bol raha hoon chup chap ja kar car main beth jao warna...

purvi(fake angry) - warna kya..? bolo...

abhii left purvi in arm in bridal style and sit in car and come close to her and said "chup chap bethi raho"...purvi was shocked to saw abhii's behaviour...

abhii sit on driver's sheat and start car...

after sometime... their car stops...( abhii check his car and founded that it has damaged)...

purvi(normaly) - kya hua adii.. car kyu ruk gyi..

abhii(normaly) - car kharab ho chuki hai, ab hame kisi mechanic ko bulana padega..

purvi(come out from car) - haa wo to thik hai par yaha koi mechanic dikh nhi rha hai...mujhe nhi lagta yaha koi mechanic milega..

abhii(smily) - kyu tum astrologer ho...jo tumhe pahle se hi pta ki hame yaha koi mechanic nhi milega..

purvi(irritate tone) - hihihihihihi... very funny.. acha tum batao kaha h yaha mechanic..

abhii(normaly) - yaha nhi hai par agar ham thoda aage chale to sayad mil jaye..

purvi - yes.. you are right.. we should go ahead..

(they both starts walking on foot) ...

after 45 min...

purvi( tired tone) - adii I could't walk any more bcz I m very tired or dekhe abhi tak koi mechanic na to hame mila hai or na koi mechanic aas - pass dikh rha.. tum kuch or socho..

abhii(normaly) - hmmm baat to tunhari ek dam sahi hai ... kya karu... kya karu.. kya karu... yess ham kisi se lift le lete hai...

purvi - thik hai.. tum try kro..

abhii try many times to stop any car but he fail...

purvi(smily) - kar liya try ab bus rahne do ab mai try karti hoon...( purvi car waits but car dose not come ) ... adii koi car nhi aa rhi hai hame aaj yahi kahi raat gujarni padegi..dekho waha koi purani haweli dikh rhi hai..

abhii(smily) -na baba na tumhare sath akele.. or wo bhi full night na baba na .mujhe to ye sochkar hi darr lagta hai.. tum par believe nhi h... tumne mere sath kuch aisa waisa kar diya to..

purvi(llittle bit angry) - youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... acha maro... jab koi mil jaye to bta dena...

( suddenly start rain..)...

abhii(seriously) - omg .. ab kya kare... purvi chalo uss haweli mai hi chalte hai jab barish ruk jayegi tab nikal jayenge...

purvi(attitudely) - mujhe nhi jana.. mai kyu jau tumhare sath..

abhii(little bit loudly) - chalo warna bimar ho jaogi..

purvi(attitudly) - no...

(abhii hold purvi's hand and go to the mansion) ...

In mansion...

purvi - adii ye kya h...plzz leave me my hand mujhe pain ho rha..

abhii( normally) - ohh sorry...( he feels something but don't know what ) ...

sunddenly purvi listen to some sounds and was scared .. she quickly hug to abhii..

abhii - kya hua..

purvi - sorry wo mujhe ( pov - isse nhi batati warna majak bna dega ) ..nhi kuch nhi..

abhi strongly feels something..

purvi remember her promise with daya..

abhii continue see purvi..

purvi pov - aaj bol du abhii ko koi hai bhi nhi ye hi sahi mokka hai bol deti or waise bhi kal shadi hai .. bol deti hu..

abhii pov - ye kya tha jo maine feel kiya aaj se pahle to nhi tha kahi ye pyyyyy.. no ye nhi ho sakta.. par wo kya tha..

purvi(seriously) - adiii mujhe tumse kuch kahna hai..

abhii(normally) - haa bolo..

purvi(broken words) - wo adii mai tumse... wo wo..

abhii(seriously) - kya bolna hai jaldi bolo..

purvi(taking long breath) - adii I love you.. bahut pyar karti hu tumse .. kya tum mujhse shadi karoge..

abhii(smiley) - majak kar rhi ho na.. haa mai bhi tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon...( he pov- ye bolkar or sunkar mujhe itna acha kyu lag rha hai aisa lag rha h ki mujhe issi ka wait tha.. nhi abhi wo majak kar rhi hai) ...

purvi(seriously) - nhi adii ye majak nhi hai " I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH"...kya tum mujhse shadi karoge..

abhii don't response.. he stand like statue...

end the chapter...

tell me how's it guys...I'm come soon with next chapter..

kya hoga abhii ka reply..haa ya na...aapko kya lgta hai ha ya na...I know jaha tak mai janti hoon mostly answers wrong honge...beause all time aisa hi hua h...

you know guys today is " Rishta ek ehsaa's" birthday.. yes, rishta ek ehassa completed their one year..I hope you all liked rishta's plot...I know guys..you all thought that this story bassed on any movie and serial..but this story not bassed to any movie and serial...I write the same words which my heart speaks.. thank u guys for your reviews...thanku for support me...thanku very much "Rishta ek ehsaas" or mujhe itna pyaar dene ke liye...I am really greatful to you all guys...you all reviews a big award for me...once again thanku so much all guys..

bye..

tata...

take care...

sheetal...


	24. Chapter 24

Hello guys...

I am back with next chapter...sorry aapko itna long wait karna pda...par kya karu health thik nahi thi...but i'm okey...

we go here...

purvi(serious tone) - adii kuch to bolo...main apni life ka har ek pal ab tumhare sath bitana chahti hoon...bolo adii shaadi karoge mujhse...

abhii doesn't response...

purvi(serious tone) - adii..tumhe pta hai mera pyaar par se believe hi uth gaya tha...kavin ke jane ke baad...mene tabhi soch liya tha ki main kabhi pyaar nahi karungi...par na jane kyu tumse milne ke baad meri life mai pyaar ne phir dastak di...mujhe lagta tha ki tum mere ache dost ho..but tum dost se badkar ho...ye samjhne mai mujhe bahut time lag gaya...isse pahle mai tumse apne dil ki baat kah paati tum yaha india aa gaye..par dekho na adii tumhara pyaar mujhe india tak le aaya...

abhii(low tone) - purvi...

purvi(serious tone) - haa adii bolo...i know tum bhi mujhse pyaar karte ho...

abhii(low tone) -purvi mujhe pyaar se nafrat hai..mai kisi se pyaar nahi karna chahta...mai akela rahna chahta hoon...

purvi(shocked) - adii tum jhooth bol rahe ho na...

abhii(low tone) - nahi purvi..main jhooth nahi bol raha...mai tumhe kisi dhoke mai nahi rakhna chahta...but sach to ye hai ki meri life mai pyaar ke liye koi jagah hi nahi hai...

purvi(serious tone)- plzzz adii bol do na ye jhooth hai..plzzzz adiii

abhii(strict tone) -jab pyaar nahi hai to kya jhooth bol doon...mai kisi ke pyaar ke layak hi nahi hoon...iss pyaar ne mujhse meri sabse achi dost ko cheen liya...or tum chahti ho ki mai dobara pyaar karu...nahi purvi ye mujhse kabhi nahi hoga...behtar hoga ki tum kisi or se shaadi kar lo...

purvi(strict tone) - wah adii..wah ..tumne kitni easily bol diya ki kisi or se shaadi kar lo..ek baar bhi nahi socha ki ye sun kar mujhe kaisa lagega...acha thik hai adii agar tum yahi chahte ho na ki mai kisi or se shaadi kar loon..mai kisi or se shaadi kar lungi...par adii ek baat yaad rakhna meri.. tum khud mujhe shaadi karne se rokoge..kyuki mujhe apne pyaar par pura believe hai...( and she went from there)...

abhii to himself - ye purvi ki baat sun kar mujhe itna bura kyu lag raha hai...abhii tu ye sab chhod kal daya ki shaadi hai...chal yaha se daya wait kar raha hoga...

NEXT MORNING...

TRIO'S HOME...

DUO'S ROOM...

daya wake up and said (smile)-arey abhii tu kab aaya..

abhii(normal tone) - jab tu so raha tha..

daya(smile) - mujhe kyu nahi uthaya...

abhii(soft tone) -mere bhai main tujhe preshaan nahi karna chahta tha..

daya(strict tone) - preshaan nahi karna chahta tha..phir kal raat phone kyu off tha..pta hai mujhe , dad , mom ko kitni tension ho rahi thi...par janab ko to hamri padi hi nahi hai...

abhii(soft tone) - yaar battry dead ho gayi thi...

daya(strict tone) - to charge nahi kar sakta tha kya..next time aisa hua na to bahut maar pdegi..or tu upset sa lag raha hai..kuch hua hai kya..bta kya hua...

abhii(soft tone) - arey yaar aisa kuch nahi hai...kal thak gaya tha na bas isliye sar dard kar raha hai...

daya(low tone) - abhii tu jhoot bol raha hai..meko sach bta kya baat hai tu upset kyu hai..

abhiii himself -daya ko kal raat ke bare mai bta doon kya..purvi ne kal jo mujhse kaha...arey nahi daya bewajah preshaan hoga..or aaj waise bhi daya ki shaadi hai or main nahi chahta ki daya aaj ke din meri wajah se preshaan ho...waise bhi main purvi se pyaar hi nahi karta to kya fayda iss baat ko bta kar..

daya(soft tone) - abhii kya hua..kuch bolega ya nahi...warna tujhe bahut marunga...

abhii(naughty tone) - bde bhaiya agar aapne mujhe maara to main bhabhi se bol dunga..

daya(strict tone) - abhii...tujhe masti sujh rahi hai...

abhii(smile) - ab masti sujh rahi hai to mai kya karu..

daya(smile) - tu kabhi nahi sudhrne wala beta...

abhii(naughty tone) - jo sudhar jaye wo abhii sriwastwa kaha.

daya(smile) - achaa...teri bhabhi hi tujhe sudharegi...

abhii(teasing tone) -Oh oh oh...abhi se hi bhabhi ki tareef ho rahi hai...bhabhi ko btau..chalo bta hi deta hoon...ki bhabhi mere bde bhaiya na joru ka gulam bna chahte hai...

daya(quickly) - abhii tu aisa kuch nahi karega...

acp and aruna enter in duo's room...

acp(smile) - kyu nahi karega abhii aisa...abhii aisa hi karega...

abhii(happy) - wow..that's like my dad...

daya(fake angrily) - dad aap bhi...mumma...

abhii(naughty tone) - chat hatt..jab dekho bacche ki tarah rone lgta hai..abe ab to ye baccho ki tarah rona band kar teri shaadi hone wali hai...kabhi bhabhi ke samne bhi aisa hi mat rone lagna..kabhi wo soche ki hamne unki shaadi kisi bacche se na kra di h...( he laughing)...

daya(irritate tone) - abhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...jab teri shaadi hogi na tab mai tujhe btaunga...

abhii(smile)- achaa...phir mai bhabhi ko call karta hoon..or abhi btata hoon jo tu thodi der pahle bol raha tha...

acp(happy) - ha beta..bta de shreya ko...

daya(fake sad) - mummaa...

aruna(soft tone) - kya bta de..aapko kuch pta bhi hai ki daya ne kya kaha...bas bete ki ha mai ha mila rahe ho...

acp(happy) - arey kyu na mai haa mai haa milau...beta hai mera...

abhii(smile) - come on dad...inhe dikha do ki aap mere dad ho...

acp(smile) - abhii tu mila call shreya ke pass...or bta de sab kuch...

abhii(quickly) -okk dad...par bhabhi ko btana kya hai...

acp(soft tone) - wahi jo daya ne thodi der pahle bola tha..

abhii(thinking and naughty) -jaha tak mujhe yaad hai daya ne aisa to kuch nahi kaha ..jiske liye mai bhabhi ko call karu...kyu daya..

daya(smile) - bilkul...

acp(fake angrily) - to itni der se kya awin bol raha tha...

abhii(smile) - mai kaha bol raha hoon...aap jabarjasti shreya ko call karne ke liye bol rahe ho...daya mai bta raha hoon dad na teri shaadi nahi hone dege..

daya(confuse) - ha abhii tu sahi bol raha hai..par ye aisa kyu chahte hai...

abhii(naughty tone)- kyuki dad ki shaadi ek budhiya(old women) se hui thi na..

aruna(quickly) - ruk nalayak abhi btati hoon tujhe...apni maa ko budhiya bol hai..

aruna hold abhii's ear...

abhii(naughty tone) -haaaaaaa...mumma dard ho raha hai...daya bacha na yaar...tere bhai ko mumma maar rahi hai...

daya(soft tone) -mumma mere bhai ko chhod do..usko dard ho raha hai..

aruna(shocked) - mere bhai ko chhod do..daya abhi to tu hi bol raha tha ki mumma abhii preshaan kar raha hai...

daya(normal) - mene kab kaha mumma aisa...

aruna(soft tone) - dekho apne beto ko...kaise rang badlte hai...

acp(happy) - akhir bete bhi kiske hai...

aruna(naughty tone)- aise nalayak bete aapke hi ho sakte hai...

abhii(naughty tone) - dad dekho mumma ne aapke shero ko nalayak kaha...

daya(naughty tone) - mumma aap abhii ko kuch mat bolo..jo bolna hai mujhe bol do...

acp(smile) - aruna ye mere sher hai..or sher ko gussa na dilao...

aruna(fake angrily)-acha ji...jaise dad waise hi bete...hey bhagwan mai kya karu..

abhii(smile) -daya or shreya ki shaadi karo...or sab to mai kar hi lunga...

daya(happy) - yes mumma...abhii you are right..

acp(soft tone) -chalo ab ready ho jao...kabhii daya ka wait karti karti shreya kisi or se hi shaadi kar le...(he laughing)..

abhii(happy) - dad aap bhi kamal ke ho...bachpana aap mai abhi bhi hai...chahiye budhe kyu na hone wale ho...

aruna(smile) - ab chalo bhi...

SHREYA'S HOME...

all was set for our beloved dareya's marriage... guest was coming one by one ..marriage venue looks very beautiful and grand.. all were waiting procession...just then all were heard a sound of bands...

shreya 's mother(happy) - aarti ki thaal ready karke lao barat aa gyi h...

shreya's father (happy) - sab darwaje par aa jao barat ka welcome karna h...

(daya comes with his family and relatives..shreya's family welcomed daya's family)...

shreya's father (smile) - acp sir aane mai preshani to nhi hui na...

acp( smile) - nhi ji koi preshani nhi hui...aap bas shreya beti ko bulao or shaadi karao jaldi ab wait nhi ho rha use ghar lekar jana h or uske hath ki daily chai peeni h..

shreya's father - ok jaisa aap chaho...

daya was looking in someone...suddenly abhi was comes there and said..

abhi(naughty tone) - kyu bade kya dhund raha haa .. bhabhi nhi h yaha mujhe pta h wo kaha h mai bta sakta hoon...

daya(teasing tone)- chhote tujhe mai kyu batao ki mai kya dhund rha hoon... or shreya ko kyu dhunduga mai wo to 2-3 hours baad meri hi hone wali h , mai to kisi or ko dhund rha hoon ...(serious tone) aaj wo mere liye bahut imprortant h ...mujhe iss shaadi se pahle use milna hai(fake laugh)

abhi(naughty) - omg kahi par nigahe , kahi par nishana..

daya(smile) - haa haa ho gya na tera ab chal nikal... (both are went from there )...

daya to himself - ye purvi kaha gyi , mai usse milne ke baad hi shaadi karunga.. par ye ladki gyi kaha , use to ab tak mujhse baat karni chahiye thi par wo to kahi dikh hi nhi rhi aakhir wo gyi kaha... kahi abhi ne... nhi nhi daya aisa kuch nhi h tu bewajah aisa soch rha h kya pta wo kaam mai busy ho ya phir abhitak usne abhii se baat hi na ki ho par abhitak nhi ki hogi to kab karegi .. arey daya abhi shadi mai time h itne time mai kuch bhi ho sakta h baat bhi ho sakti h or abhi haa bhi bol sakta .. haa aisa hi hoga .. ab iss ladki ko dhund loon sayad darr rhi hogi bolne se, main thodi help kart hoon uski...

SHREYA'S ROOM...

shreya(smile) - barat aa gayi kya..

divya(shreya's friend) - hanji aa gaye aapke dulhe raja..wait nahi ho raha na...kab mai apne dulhe raja se milungi..

shreya(blushing) -yaar divya tu bhi na...purvi dekh na ise..

purvi doesn't response...because she thinking something deeply..

shreya(this time loudly)-purviii...

purvi(quckily)-ha...shreya..kya hua?...

shreya(low tone) -kya hua..kya soch rahi ho...tum kuch preshaan lag rahi ho...

purvi(low tone) - aisi koi baat nahi hai yaar...

shreya(smile) -pakka na...

purvi(smile) - haa yaar...tu apni shaadi par dhyaan de..faltu ki baat par dhyaan na de...

shreya(serious tone) - teri fikar karna faltu ki baat hai kya...sayad tu bhool sakti hai ki aaj jo meri shaadi ho rahi hai wo sirf teri wajah se..par mai ye nahi bhool sakti ...

purvi(smile) - ye sab chood na tu...barat aa gayi kya...

shreya(happy)- haa yaar...aa gayi...

purvi(normal tone) - okk..mai abhi aati hoon..

shreya(teasing tone) - kyu abhii ke dekhne ja rahi hai kya..

purvi(smile) - tu bhi na yaar...matlab kuch bhi...

suddenly daya enterd..

divya(socked) -jiju aap...shaadi se pahle aap shreya se nahi mil sakte...aap jao yaha se..

daya(smile) - arey ek min meri baat to suno..

diyva(smile) - nahi jiju...aap jao yaha se..

shreya(low tone) - divya ek min daya sir ki baat to sun lo...wo kya kahna chahte hai...

divya(smile) - oh madam tu chup rah...shaadi se pahle tu bhi jiju se baat nahi kar sakti hai...

daya(normal tone) -arey mujhe shreya se nhi purvi se baat karni hai...saali saheba agar aapki parmission ho to kya mai purvi se kuch baat kar sakta hoon...

divya(smile) - hanji bilkul kar sakte ho..par shreya se nahi...jao purvi...

daya and purvi went from there...

shreya thingking - daya sir ko purvi se kya baat karni hai...

daya(serious tone) - purvi tumhe apna promise yaad na hai...

purvi(low tone) - haa sir...mujhe yaad hai ...

daya(normal tone) - to abhii ne kya kaha...tumne abhii se baat ki...

purvi to herself -agar mene ne daya sir ko bta diya ki adii ne kya kaha to wo shreya se shaadi nahi karege..shreya mujhe apni chhoti sister manti hai...meri wajah se khushiya...nahi mai aisa nahi hone de sakti..daya sir ko sach bhi nahi bta sakti...oh god ye tune kaise problem mai daal diya...

daya(serious tone) - purviii..

purvii doesn't response...

daya(this time loudly) -purvi mai kuch puch raha hoon...

purvi(broken word)-wo daya...adii...ne..

daya(low tone) -purvi jaldi bolo...time nahi hai..pandit ji bula rahe hai..

purvi(broken word) -wo daya sir..

daya(low tone) -okk...mai samjh gaya...abhii ne tumse shaadi ke liye mna kar diya..

purvi(quckily) -nahi sir...aisa nahi hai..adii ne mujhse shaadi ke liye haa bol diya...

daya(happy) - really purvi..

purvi(fake smile) - haa sir...

daya(smile) - thanks god...abhi mai chalta hoon shreya wait kar rahi hongi..(he went)...

purvi to herself - purvi ye tune kya kiya...daya sir se jhoot bol diya..jab unhe sach ka pta chalega to kya hoga..agar main aisa nahi karti to daya sir shaadi nahi karte..or phir shreya ka kya hota...agar ek jhoot se sab ko khushi milti hai to mai aise lakho jhoot bol sakti hoon...agar daya sir ne shaadi ke baad bhi shreya ke sath rishta tod diya to...nahi, daya sir aisa kabhi nahi karege...wo girls ki kitni respact karte hai...wo aisa kabhi nahi karege..

END THE CHAPTER..

I hope u liked..I will come soon with next part..

ab kya hoga doston...kya purvi ke ek jhoot se dareya ki shaadi ho payegi...ya daya ko sab pta chal payega...socho socho..main to cha

Thanks for all your support...

bye ...

take care...

sheetal...


End file.
